A Glimpse from my Nymph
by Raika-chan
Summary: A child is born in the kingdom of Midgar and happens to be exactly 200 years after Midgar was created. A nymph is supposed to guide him in his ways and Tifa was chosen... Is she fit for the job? Sorry for the late updates...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: Hello! It's me again! I had nothing to do so I tried to re-organize my files and I found this! After rereading everything, I realized that it sucked (grammar and there  
were a lot of holes in the story). So I edited this story and hoped that it will be better than before.** **Anyway, same old same old, my story involves nymphs. Nymphs in my story are  
not like fairies. They're not small; just the right size and they're NOT immortal (I changed it). This story involves CloTi fluff. If there are any questions, feel free to ask me. On  
with the story…**

**Disclaimer:** uhm, do I have to say this? Every author and readers know it already. Fine, I don't own Final Fantasy or any of the sorts…

**"A Glimpse from a Nymph"**

They say that sometimes, people just intend to ignore the warnings that other people give, thus they only direct themselves into their own destruction.

They say that wise people live longer because they were aware of the dangers of being conceited and ignorant.

A king is warned by his council if they see that something is amiss, but a king must not always depend on his council for answers because not all the things they say is good for all. Sometimes, he must listen to his own words and govern his people with his own wisdom. He is the king after all, not the council.

But, this one person, or should I say 'nymph', was devoted enough to ignore all the warnings thrown to her even though she knows that it could lead her to death. All these for a human; a being that belonged to a race that she had despised.

Is it because she is his sentinel or is it because of something else?

XXX()XXX

A huge celebration was held in the kingdom of Midgar because their long awaited prince is born.

"He's beautiful." A maiden said, "Look! He has his mother's eyes. Just like the vast cerulean ocean." She added. "Yes, he is quite the lady-killer like his father." The queen replied.

"My queen, would you mind if I ask his name?"

"Cloud; his name will be Cloud Strife."

"That is a pretty uh, unusual name, why call him such?"

The queen giggled before she replied, "I happened to have a dream about a young boy sleeping in the clouds. I thought that maybe, it was a sign from above."

"Maybe it really is meant to be."

"Yes, and I know that the nymphs will guide and protect him."

XXX()XXX

People believed that the world started as a black, empty orb. With the six gods, Firaga of fire, Shiva of ice, Gaia of earth, Aeroga of air, Flux of dark, and Curaga of light, they created life.

They were pleased to see that everything is going well; until Firaga saw the nymphs use their powers to dominate the powerless humans. He casted an overpowering fire wall as a boundary to protect the humans from the nymphs.

Gaia and Shiva were angered because the trees were burnt and started to stop Firaga. They decided to separate the humans and the nymphs by trapping the nymphs to the trees in theworld that they created.

After so many years, the existence of the nymphs had been turned into a legend. The elders passed the legend to their children, and the children of their children, and so on. The legend states that there is an untouched boundary in the middle of the kingdom of Midgar. In that dark, mysterious area lies a forest where the trees are said to be the home of the nymphs.

When the founder of Midgar was about to burn the forest to expand his city, the nymphs came and threatened him to leave their place. The king refused to leave because this was a part of his kingdom and he has every right to do what he pleased. The nymphs laughed at him and played with him until he was bleeding.

The god of fire saw the whole thing and got angry with the nymphs. He aided the king with his fire and punished the celestial beings. The nymphs begged for mercy after the king threatened to burn their home. The king said that he will not destroy forest if the nymphs will pledge to become the sentinels of every successor of his kingdom who will be born every after the 200th year. Firaga had been a witness to the oath and if the promise is to be broken, the Seal of Firaga will break and the forest will be burnt down.

XXX()XXX

"Well, what do you know…? Our time has come." The head nymph said, looking at the clear water well wherein they can see the world outside. "Yes indeed grand, after 200 years of waiting, we are free to roam again." A lady nymph said. "Do you think we should give them a visit? It might be a good idea to greet the new prince and give him your blessings." She added.

The old head nymph stood up from her crouching position and looked at the lady nymph, "I guess you're right. I remember giving you the responsibility of finding a sentinel for the prince, yes?" The lady nymph just smiled at the older nymph and nodded. "Yes grand. I have trained her well and I know that she is the perfect one for the job." The older nymph nodded in response and said "Good. Send her in then."

As the great wall opened, a nymph with brown hair and wine-colored eyes appeared. The grand nymph looked back at the lady nymph with confusion. "Tifa? You will send your own daughter for the prince?" the head nymph asked the maiden. The lady nodded and looked at her daughter, "Yes, grand. Tifa has been trained for more than 60 years now. She is one of the elite commanders we have and I believe that she is ready."

The old head nymph closed her eyes and sighed. "You do know what you're doing, right? You and Tifa have never been separated for a long time and I can sense the bond that you have with your daughter." The head nymph opened her eyes and looked at Tifa. The lady nymph with claret eyes did nothing but stare back with no emotions. "Yes, Tifa is indeed a very responsible lady and she will be a very great sentinel for prince Cloud but can you take the risk of being separated to her?"

"I think the time has come to break the bond and let the let this young eagle to fly by her own. Besides," the mother looked at her daughter, "she needs to learn more about them."

XXX()XXX

The day came wherein the people around the kingdom are allowed to see the prince and give him their blessings. The castle was filled with music and lights and everyone is happy to be present. The king and queen, along with their son is sitting at the throne, watching the glorious event.

As the celebration continued, the nymphs made their way in the sides of the royal family but were unnoticed because they can only be seen if they are in need of something.__

King and queen of the kingdom of Midgar…

The king and queen looked around but saw no one. They had confusion planted in their faces for they were sure that someone was calling them.__

Do not be afraid; we are nymphs from the old forest…

"Nymphs?" the king asked, wide-eyed. The queen's reaction wasn't shock anymore but full of happiness. "My king! I think they are the nymphs from the legend!" she exclaimed. The king looked at her wife, still in shock "Why are they here and why can't we see them? What could they possibly want from us?"

_  
We want nothing from you, my lord. We only came to give your son, our future king, our blessings. We cannot be seen for certain reasons that are meant to be sealed from our lips._

"It has been a long time now, we never even thought that 200 years had already passed." The queen commented.

_Time cannot be seen nor felt, my queen. It just comes and goes. We need not speak to give him our blessings. We only need to make him feel our presence and with that, we have already bestowed our pledge. We wish you and your family well. We shall go back now, farewell…_

The king and queen are confused of what just happened but then looked back to where the prince is laid.

"Why is Cloud giggling?" the king asked. "I think he just met his guardian." The queen smiled. "Where? Is it a nymph?" the king asked again. The queen laughed at her husband's obliviousness, "Of course it is a nymph. Maybe we cannot see except for Cloud. He is the only one who was given the power to see her because he is most certainly the next monarch."

XXX()XXX

"Prince Cloud Strife, it is an honor to serve you. I am Tifa Lockhart, your sentinel." Tifa looked at the baby in the crib. The young child was just staring back with his cerulean eyes and then he giggled. He stretched his arms out to Tifa and she just smiled "But then again, I guess it will still take time for you to understand the words that I'm saying." Cloud blew a bubble from his mouth.

"Do not worry, my prince. I will protect with every fiber in my body." She leaned to him until their foreheads are touching "I guess for now, we can be friends." Cloud placed one hand on her cheek and giggled, she felt something strange at that single touch from the human. _What was that? _She thought but shrugged it away until Cloud pulled some of her hair.

**  
A/n: Soo… was it good? Did I fill up gaps that were confusing? I added a lot of things because I just felt to do so. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: **Hey y'all! I thank the people who keep on bugging me to continue this fic. If there are any questions, feel free to ask. On with the chapter…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything… sad but true… I can't even own a car T_T

**"TOUCH"**

Weeks after the celebration of the birth of prince Cloud Strife and the visitation of the nymphs, everyone went back to the way it was before and became busy again.

And as for the little prince and his sentinel?

"…"

"…"

"Why do you keep on staring at me, prince Cloud?"

"…"

"I know you are not yet capable of talking but it seems to me that you want to say something. Do you need anything? Milk, perhaps?"

"…"

"Oh, for the love of Shiva! Why do you stare with such frozen eyes? If you want to say something, say it now otherwise it will trouble you for the rest of your life." Tifa frowned. Cloud just kept on staring at her. Tifa closed her claret-colored eyes and sighed heavily. "I give up."

"You cannot give up. You were chosen to guide and protect him, remember?" a voice came from behind. Tifa jerked up and looked behind her. She smiled after she saw who the voice came from. "Mother…"

"Dear, he won't be able to say anything even if you force him to do so." The lady nymph went beside the crib and looked at Cloud. "Hello, my little prince." Little Cloud giggled and held his tiny hands to the older nymph. The nymph offered her index finger for Cloud to hold.

"Why is it that when it comes to you, he behaves like an angel? When I take care of him, he keeps on staring at me like I am some sort of a fool?" Tifa asked, frowning. The lady nymph grinned, "Well, if you try to be nicer and be more mother-like, he will appreciate you." Tifa crossed her arms and closed her eyes but opened it again, slowly.

"Mother, let's not start this conversation again. You know that I am not fit for the 'mother-like' figure. I was specially trained for the benefits of being a sentinel, not a mother."

"But you are woman."

"Yes but that's not the point. I am a sentinel and that is all. I am a part of the elite. Being a mother will not benefit me or him. He has his mother and I believe that is enough, don't you think? I will be his sentinel and I will do my duties. I do not and will never show affection to anyone who will be placed under my charge through the council's orders. That is how I work."

"Yes, but that didn't stop you to protect your comrades when they were in trouble, right?" her mother asked. Tifa unfolded her arms and looked at her mother. "Then what was I to do? I am their general and as their leader, I am responsible for everyone's safety. I cannot just leave them alone! Degrade me however they want, but I will do my job without flaws." The lady nymph frowned but Tifa continued.

"I cannot be soft, I must not be soft. If I become a mother-like figure to him, I might not be able to protect him when the time comes that he needs protection. I must not fail my mission or else I will never forgive myself for failing." Tifa's gaze hardened, it was full of determination and power.

"But that is what mothers do too." Her mother interrupted her. Tifa remained silent and so her mother continued, "You speak of mothers as if they are so weak but just so you know, they have this overwhelming protectiveness for their young. When you needed support, I was there. When you needed advice, I was there. When you did something wrong, I was there to point it out to you. I protected you and that is because I am your mother. It is my job as your mother to lead you to what you are right now. Now it is your turn to lead this young child in becoming a good king." Tifa's mother carried Cloud and cradled him in her arms.

"Tifa, do you want to be stronger?"

"Of course I do."

"Then let people in."

"Huh?"

"I know you are kind and selfless, and I know that present you is not your true self. You keep on wearing your mask, pretending to be strong in front of your comrades to show them that everything will be okay..."

"…"

"… Sometimes, it is alright to be like that, but remember that you are not perfect. You also feel loneliness, so if you let someone love you and care for you, you will have the urge to protect that someone, and that special someone will give you the push to continue living your life. It is the same as how I am with you, sweet child. I love you so much that I would do everything to keep you safe. Is that not what you are feeling for this baby?" The lady nymph added.

"If I… if I give the chance to love, I will be weak. If I fail on protecting that someone, then it will be my loss and I will forever remain guilty."

The lady nymph sighed. "Tifa, open your eyes. Would it be that hard to become a mother-like figure to this child?" she raised Cloud until his faced is leveled to Tifa's "True, it will be hard but you will earn something from it. He is still vulnerable and he needs you to be by his side always and that is what sentinels do. They keep their monarchs happy." Cloud giggled and raised his hands to Tifa.

Tifa's gaze softened and placed Cloud's hand to her cheek. She felt it again— the same strange reaction she felt weeks before. Quickly, she withdrew his hand from her face. Unfortunately, the lady nymph saw it. "Tifa, what it is?" Tifa turned away, facing the window near Cloud's crib. "I… It's nothing."

The lady nymph brought Cloud back to his crib and touched Tifa's shoulder. "Do not deny it Tifa, I saw what happened. You suddenly twitched; it was awkward seeing you like that." She teased. Tifa looked at her mother. "I felt… I just felt something after that touch. It was not welcoming, though. It felt like a huge amount of electricity gushed through my veins when his fingers touched my skin. This is the second time it happened." The lady nymph had a perplexed look in her eyes, "The second? If it only occurred twice, then I don't think there is nothing to be concerned of."

Tifa looked at the floor. "Yes, the second time; but, it this also the second time that I was able to touch him after all this time."

"You only came in-contact him twice after those three whole weeks?! Why— how were you able to guard and comfort him?"

"After the first touch, I already became… scared."

"Scared?"

"Yes, because he might feel the same thing and I don't want him to feel that unpleasant feeling so I do not touch or lay a finger on him, not until now. I have only watched him from a distance." Tifa pointed the corner in Cloud's room where she usually stands while guarding him.

The truth is, Tifa really wanted to be close to Cloud because she feels calm whenever she is beside him. Whenever she hears him giggle, she feels happy and whenever he smiles when he's asleep, she feels contented. She wanted to give the child everything that he deserved, the life he deserves. She wants to fight for him even if it cost her life and for what reason? '_Yeah, what reason do I have?' _she sometimes asks herself and the only answer she has is: '_I want to be with him, to be there for him when he needs someone' _but it seems that there is a force that divides them both.

"So, what do you think is the reason this keeps on happening, Tifa?"

"I don't know. Maybe something is wrong with me. Or maybe, I really am not the chosen—"

"Don't say that Tifa. I chose you because I know that you can change something in this world. You are perfectly fine and the guardians have permitted the decision." Her mother assured her. "Then why does it happen? Why am I not allowed to touch him?" Tifa half-shouted, "Maybe because for now, you should keep your distance until the time is right." Her mother said, gazing at the same window.

"Distance? Why is there a distance between us?"

"I don't have the answer to that dear, but I guess that is what they want for now."

XXX()XXX

A/N:RE-EDITED! Sorry for the OOCness. Hmm... You might be thinking who this 'lady nymph' or 'mother' is, don't worry; I'll fill the gaps sooner or later. And about Cloud? His baby days will be over soon enough… still thinking on what to write next and if you want to suggest anything... Feel free to do so… Other characters will be shown once at a time… so that it will still be like the ffvii family … R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: **Same as always, re-edited. Any questions will be answered, just ask. On with the chapter…

**Disclaimer: **If I'll be able to buy Square Enix, you guys will be the first to know… yeah, after a gazillion years maybe… I don't own any of the characters of Final Fantasy and I am absotively, possolutely not the owner of Final Fantasy, that's why Square Enix rocks!

**"HOME, FRIEND AND ATTEMPTS"**

Darkness came but the great full moon illuminated the houses inside the kingdom of Midgar. Silence dominated the land and the busy people of Midgar are sound asleep. Not a single soul can be seen, except for the sentinel who happened to go back to the forest.

"Home." Tifa whispered as she saw a young, tall tree. The tree was stunningly elegant even at night. The tree has a smooth, healthy trunk and there were no hollows on it, just like her skin: smooth but soft. Its leaves are fresh, long and svelte, just like her fingers; it's as if whenever she touches something, it will be covered with flowers, and auspiciously enough, she can do it because she is a tree nymph, a _dryad_, with unimaginable powers. However, the most ravishing part of the tree is its flowers—dark shades of red and it never wilts, just like her eyes; innocent, sparkling and tantalizing. Her eyes with the color of claret— like the rubies in the mines.

Beside the tree is a spring, where parts of the tree's roots are dipped. The spring's water is crystal clear, giving it a quiet and serene look. Fireflies are dancing above it, giving it a magical glow of green and blue. Soft gushes of water can be heard because of the rocks and pebbles surfacing above the waters.

Tifa sat on the edge of the land, dipping her feet on the cool waters. "I am back, I am home." She said. Suddenly, the water went up, swirling on air, taking form of a woman. Tifa smiled as the woman stood in front of her, magically standing above the thin film of water. Green, emerald eyes met claret, "Tifa…"

"We meet again, Aerith…"

* * *

A man with a long, dark, hooded cloak stood in front of the castle gates.

"Foolish guards, sleeping at a time like this where bandits roam the streets." He whispered to himself as he passed through the guards sleeping at their posts. The man eyed the gate and looked at the walls beside it. He took a rope with a metal claw from his cloak, threw the rope on top of the wall and climbed without alerting or waking the two guards from their slumber.

* * *

A young nymph revealed herself from the spring and stood on the slim film of the water. She has brown locks that have been tied with pearls and a large, green orb on the center. She has bright green eyes, and her smooth skin covered with blue clothing that _naiads_ wear. "Tifa…" the young _naiad _smiled after she said the name.

"We meet again, Aerith…"

"It's been a while, my friend." she said as she sat down beside Tifa, imitating her position. "It has been a long time after I last saw you." Tifa said and faced Aerith.

"How have you been Tifa?"

"I became a sentinel, Aerith. The little prince's sentinel,"

"That is great news!"

Tifa sighed before she continued, "But it seems to me that it will be a very tormenting task." Aerith had a confused look in her eyes, "Tormenting? Tifa, how can a small child torment you?"

"He looks at me with his pools of emotionless eyes! I can't believe that even a puny human can torture you by just looking at your eyes!" Tifa said, pointing her two eyes with two fingers. "Oh, pish-posh! You are just over-exaggerating yourself, dear." Aerith said, trying to calm Tifa, "Here just listen to this—

"Na-a-a-ah… Enough with the bad puns, Aerith. It's not even funny." Tifa said, glaring at Aerith.

"Well, I try my best." Aerith grinned.

They both laughed aloud.

"I really missed you Aerith."

"I missed you too, my friend." They both hugged each other. Tifa noticed the bracelet in Aerith's wrist and smiled, "You still wear the charm I gave you." Aerith raised her hand with the bracelet then shrugged, "Of course, I do. I will still wear it until the day I surrender myself to the waters." She looked at Tifa and saw her arm, "Well I could say the same thing; you are still wearing the ribbon I gave you." Tifa smiled, "Yeah, you said it is a way for you to be bonded with me if ever we are apart." Aerith nodded and looked at their reflections wrinkling on the water.

"Hey, Tifa?"

"Hmm?"

"It's good to know that you did not change after being an elite commander. You did not become what I expected you to be."

"How so?"

"Well first of all, you still have that genuine smile in your face."

"What can I say, I learned from the best."

"Promise me you will never stop smiling, okay?"

"Haven't I made that promise to you when we were young?"

"I just wanted to make sure you still remember."

"I am still smiling, aren't I?"

_-- (FLASHBACK)—_

_Young, little Aerith is playing with the fishes in her pool when she noticed a young sprout beside her spring. She smiled when she saw it, "Hello there, little fellow. I never noticed that I have a neighbor." She beams. When Aerith saw an image nearing the sprout, she went back to the water and hid._

"_Come out, dear. Don't be scared." The voice said. A few seconds later, Aerith peeped, revealing her eyes from the water. _

"_There now, is it that hard?"_

_Aerith shook her head. Aerith came out of the water and looked at the lady with long white, silky hair and red eyes. Her skin was pale white. "What is your name, little naiad?" the lady asked. "Aerith." The little girl mumbled._

"_Aerith?" _

"_Yes, ma'am."_

"_From whose family are you from, Aerith?"_

'_What a curious lady you are.' Little Aerith thought._

"_Oh, I'm sorry. I did not mean to be so nosy." The lady said with apologizing eyes. "Huh? I-I'm sorry ma'am! I n-never meant to s-say that aloud!" Aerith stuttered. The lady giggled, "There is nothing to be sorry of, dear. I just can't control my powers of reading the thoughts of others."_

_Aerith's eyes became wide, "You can read thoughts?"_

"_Of course. We inherit these powers after we become full pledged warriors. It is in our blood to at least have one unique ability." the lady sat on the edge where the little sprout is rooted. "My name is Jenova, little Aerith. And I guess you already met my daughter." Jenova gently touched the leaf of the sprout. "A mother?" little Aerith asked while approaching Jenova. "Yes, darling; I am her mother." Little Aerith looked down at the sprout, "A girl? What is her name?" Aerith suddenly became curious._

"_Tifa. She will be called as Tifa Lockhart."_

"_Tifa… I think it is a nice name Mrs. Jenova." Aerith smiled at the tall lady. "Thank you Aerith; and I can tell that you are interested with my daughter." Jenova said while looking at her eyes. Aerith fidgeted from her position, "Is there a problem, little Aerith?" Jenova can't help but ask. _

"_N-nothing; I just have the p-problem of lo-looking at your eyes."_

"_Is that so? I can't say I blame you. Any nymph would react if they see blood-shot eyes because they are pretty scary. I inherited these eyes from my ancestors who fought alongside the council for many generations. A part of me wanted to blame them because I did not want to kill anyone, but then again I was still raised to kill…" she looked at Aerith at the corner of her eyes. _

_Aerith stood there, stiff as a rock. _

_"It will be passed on to the nymphs that will have my blood. She will have it too." She said with sorrowful eyes as she lets go to the sprout's leaf. "I don't want her to live the way that I did. I do not want her to see blood splattered on walls and I don't— I never wanted to see her to pull her blades from the body she will be killing."_

"_B-but nymphs aren't supposed to kill, right?" Aerith said with teary eyes. Jenova closed her eyes and sighed, "A time will come that everyone will need protection, and we are bound to protect each nymph that deserves to live happy." _

"_So you kill to protect?"_

"_I would never want to kill innocent lives, little Aerith; and I promise you that she will do the same." Jenova told the small nymph. Aerith smiled._

"_Little Aerith, will you do me a favor?"_

"_It depends…"_

"_Don't worry, it's not something hard. I want you to be Tifa's friend. Teach her how to live a happy life. Teach her to be contented of what she has and teach her how to smile."_

"_Everyone knows how to smile, Mrs. Jenova. Even you know how to smile. Why do I need to teach her?"_

"_Because she will eventually be a nymph of blades and thus will never have the chance to smile. Teach her, the way your mother taught me."_

_-- (END OF FLASHBACK)--_

* * *

The man managed to sneak out from a lot of guards walking on the hallway of the castle. He hid himself behind a pillar as a guard marched near, '_what a lucky day_ _this is'_ he thought. As the guard passed by, he quickly went upstairs and saw a wooden door with a huge lock. "Huh, wonder where this door leads to. What is with that huge lock? Maybe there's a treasure inside." The man excitedly took a pick out of his cloak's pocket and began unlocking the door.

'_Click' _"Yes." He went inside the dark room and closed the door quietly. Just as he had imagined, a treasure chest lies ahead. He walked towards it and opened the chest, revealing gold coins and other shiny things. "Heh, seems like I reached the right door." He took his out his knapsack and began to shovel gold with his hands. As he finished filling his bag with gold, he stood up, closed the chest and left the room.

As he stealthily walks on the hallway, we noticed a huge door with blue gems on it. He suddenly became curious and touched the handle of the door. The door wasn't locked so he opened it and saw nothing but darkness. He entered the room quietly and noticed a small bed, enclosed with blue curtains. As he peeks through the curtains, he smiles, _'Jackpot.'_

XXX()XXX

"Do you remember when we used to pick berries beside the old oak tree and feed it to the birds?" Aerith asked Tifa. Tifa smiled and cupped the water with her hands and grinned, "Of course! How can I forget that? The old nymph caught us quick." they laughed "Yeah! Her brows were twitching and her veins in the head were popping out!" Aerith started to laugh hysterically. "She never really liked kids anyway." Tifa shrugged.

Aerith wiped the tears from her eyes and sighed. "Reminiscing the past is such a great thing to do especially when you are with the person you love." Aerith opened her palm and closed it slowly, as she does that, a small amount of water started to go up and twirled, magically.

"Yeah, it really tires you up." Tifa replied as she laid her body down, cushioning her head with her arms. She smiled and closed her eyes. As she heaved a sigh, a shock came through her veins and she jolted up. Aerith was surprised of what happened to her friend.

"Tifa, is something wrong?" Aerith asked as she touched her Tifa's shoulder.

"I-I… I think I should be going now, Aerith."

"Why?"

"I can feel that the prince is in trouble and he needs me."

"I know a faster way to the castle, want to try it?"

"Thanks, Aerith. I really owe you a lot."

"Yeah I know, just don't forget to pay back."

* * *

"Jackpot. Well, what do you know? The prince is sleeping soundly, and all alone. And they say that nymphs from 200 years of shit are protecting him, what a rumor. No wonder why bandits are afraid to abduct him, they're scared of the stupid legend. What a bunch of stupid whiners." As the man bent to reach Cloud, the door opened.

"Who goes there?" a woman with an apron asked as she opened the lights. The man dropped Cloud and Cloud fell in the bed and started to cry. The maid shouted, "AAH!! AN INTRUDER! HELP! AN— ugh!" the bandit covered the woman's mouth and she gasped for air. She saw a blade stabbed on her stomach, blood rushing out as the man took the blade out. "Shit, stupid woman. Making an unwanted commotion, you can wake the whole village from your screaming." The man grabbed the body and pulled her inside Cloud's room and wiped the blood outside the door.

Cloud began to cry louder and the man walked near the bed taking a small handkerchief from his pocket, folded it, and reached to tie up Cloud's mouth to prevent the loud cries. "Put down the lid, you goddamned baby! You're gonna make me rich and there ain't nothing you can do about it!"

"He can't, but I can." A woman's voice came from the window.

**A/N: **And as for the characters… hehe, pretty weird, right? As you can see, Jenova is Tifa's mother, but that doesn't mean that Sephiroth and the white-haired triplets are her brothers, okay?! About the naiad and dryad thing, here's the terminology:

_**Naiad**_**-** in Greek mythology, nymphs of brooks, springs, and fountains. Endowed with youth and beauty, they were gifted in music and dancing and the social graces. They were also thought to have healing and prophetic powers.

_**Dryad-**_ in Greek mythology, a nymph of the trees and forests. In early legend, each dryad was born with a certain tree over which she watched. She lived either in the tree (in which case she was called a hamadryad) or near it.

So, that's the end for now. Its short I know, but sometimes it is better that way. Heehee, the shorter the story is, the more suspense, right? I guess you know who the woman in the window is by now. R&R people…


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: **Heck, exams were finished but there are lots more to do… I'm really sorry for updating late. Anyway, enough dilly-dallying, on with the chapter…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy or any of the sorts…

"TO PROTECT"

As Tifa stood up, Aerith went on land and through the bushes. She stripped off a bunch of bushes and pointed her slender finger on the dark path. "Take this route, follow the narrow brook and it will lead you to the river barricades on the castle." Tifa looked up to Aerith, confusion in her eyes, "How did— how…" Aerith rolled her eyes and sighed, "Do you want to save the prince or not?" Tifa nodded her head. "Then make haste! The prince needs you!" Aerith pushed her and Tifa stumbled but has regained her balance quickly and ran.

Aerith sighed slowly and closed her eyes. She never saw Tifa ran so fast just to protect someone, a human.

_-- (FLASHBACK)--_

_Tifa and Aerith were busy gathering medical herbs to cure a little girl's wound when suddenly, a young nymph was running and heading towards them. "General Lockhart! Alas, I found you! Men! … The-they are making ho-hostage f-from..." Tifa frowned as she was listening to the breathless nymph. "Breathe, young nymph… Calm down. I cannot understand a word you are saying." The nymph inhaled deeply and exhaled, calming her tensed lungs. "Men, bandits are taking hold of a young lady in the forest! She needs help!"_

"_Is she with someone?"_

"_Yes, general. She is with three other men. As far as I know, they are wearing armors."_

"…"

"_Tifa… I think it is best if you go help the said woman." Aerith retorted._

"_Let the men do their job." Tifa went back on picking herbs._

"_Tifa, the men need your help and I believe no one else will be able to hear their cries." Aerith stood beside Tifa. Tifa turned, her back facing the two, "The warriors are there for the job. Let them prove they're worthy. Being a soldier is not for fame; men with pusillanimous hearts will be eliminated, thus, all of them are fervent."_

"_Tifa, it is not the time for that kind of wisdom! The humans need help! Do you not care of what is to happen?" Aerith shouted._

"_Humans live to boast, enjoying themselves being admired because of his fake prowess. If you are to ask someone who has the heart to help those pitiful beings, then I am not the one you should be looking for." Tifa walked away, leaving the two nymphs, stunned by her words, but Aerith was not about to give up. "Fine, if that is what you believe! I know that you had a bad encounter with a human, but I cannot believe that my closest friend has a heart of stone. You are unforgivable!" Tifa jerked up and quickly turned her body, only to see a fading Aerith._

"_HELP! Anyone, please help!" the lady shouted as she was pounded to the ground. "Foolish woman, no one can hear your plea. Give us your gold— no, forget the gold. We have YOU!" The bandit was about to rip the lady's dress when he felt something hit his head. "What the—_

"_You will leave her alone, human!" Aerith shouted, holding a stone in her hand. "Well, whaddaya know? Is this the creature that the townspeople were talking about?" a bandit asked, "I hear it is a nymph. They live here, I suppose." Another said. "Hell, who needs bunch of normal women if we can have a mystic being?!" the group of bandits charged toward Aerith. Aerith just stood there; she closed her eyes and bit her lower lip as she saw the men nearing her. She was expecting a hard impact of her body to the land or a tree but nothing happened, instead she heard loud moans from the bandits. She opened her eyes and saw a back of a woman with straight strands of hair flowing freely in the air._

"_Tifa?!"_

"_I remember telling you to stop acting bravely unless you are next to a pool of water."_

"_I-forgive me…"_

_Tifa turned her head to the side, claret eyes showing a sign of worry and relief. "Who are you?!" Tifa turned her head quickly to face the man who shouted. "You need not to know who I am." She blurted. She noticed that the woman was shivering, her eyes were widely open. "Woman, where are your guards?" The woman stared at Tifa, "…I d-do not know w-where they are." Tifa looked away to face the bandits. "Pitiful." She mumbled._

"_You are to leave this forest; otherwise you will face the consequences." Tifa shouted to the bandits. The bandits laughed hoarsely, "A woman? Stopping us?! You have the humor, nymph! As you can see, there are five of us against you." "I do not need to call my army just to fight you." Tifa said as her hands glow, revealing a falchion in each hand. The bandits were shocked, but sneered. "What a boaster!" the bandits rushed towards Tifa, she pushed Aerith in the bushes, "Stand aside and take cover!" One by one, the bandits attacked. Tifa fought, stabbing and cutting through their bodies, blood spraying all over, leaving red marks on the ground and on her delicate face. "TIFA, HELP!" a voice she knows very well was heard. She kicked the bandit's body pushing it to release her blade from the body and dashed to aid Aerith._

"_You are mine!" the bandit shouted as he raised his blade in front of Aerith but stopped when he saw a blade jabbed in his chest. "Urgh..." Aerith's eyes were wide as saucers when she saw what happened._

_The bandit knelt down and looked at Tifa with fearful eyes, "Please! I b-beg you! Do-do not kill me, I have a f-family. I only do this for the sake o-of living!" Tifa stared back at him with emotionless eyes as she whispered, "Family? Did you ever think that the women you are to kill and rape have families too?" "No, please! Do understand, I am different from them!" the bandit waved his shaking hand in front of him. Tifa raised her falchion, "From the looks of it, all of you humans are the same. Acting weak to beg for your life, and as the strong walks away and frees you, you stab him on the back. Besides…" Tifa lifted her other arm, crossing the blades together, "You almost killed someone close to my heart and you failed to listen to my caveat. How can you say that you are different from them? You deserve to die, human." Tifa slashed through the bandit's body with such force that his arms were almost ripped apart. As the body lies dead on the ground, Tifa crouched and looked at Aerith with full of concern._

"_Are you hurt?"_

"…"

"_Can you walk?"_

"…"

"_Why? Why did you attack a human who has nothing to do with you? You should have let that woman alone. Do you now see what happens when you interfere with them? They do not listen to you even though you only try to help; they lead themselves to their own destruction."_

"_Then why did you come?"_

"_I only came because a friend of mine was in danger. I did not have any intentions for you to see blood spilling everywhere, but I had no choice. I have given them the chance to leave but they did not listen. For once, I tried to be nice, but it was wasted. I just couldn't trust them anymore after they betrayed me and left me bleeding—_

_Tifa stopped talking when she heard the rustling of bushes. She placed a finger on her lips, telling Aerith to keep quiet._

"_Are they gone?"_

"_Look at this carnage! Who could have done such a thing?"_

"_Hah! If only I had my blades with me, I should've been the one who killed them! They were just a bunch of turtles!"_

"_But you do have your blades with you, see? It is in the sheath."_

"_Well, it's not sharp enough!"_

"_You humans have the nerve to come back after this bloodshed?" Tifa rose from their hiding place. The guards jumped in place as they heard Tifa's voice. "I-I th-thought they were all gone?!" one of the guards asked, stuttering. "H-how should I know?! Hey, wait a second," the guard stood firmly. "You're a woman, what are you doing here? You know that this is a dangerous place. This place is only for courageous men like us!" the guard pounded his fist to his chest, Tifa only smirked. She went out of the bushes; revealing her body full of blood stains. "W-what happened to you, woman?!" the guard pointed a finger on Tifa._

"_Don't ask me, warrior. Ask the lady you left, she was the one who was pounded on the ground by the bandits." Tifa looked at the woman who was walking and stomping her feet, heading towards them. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU JUST LEFT ME THERE ALL ALONE! THEY COULD HAVE KILLED ME! WHAT KIND OF PAID SOLDIERS ARE YOU?! YOU ARE ALL IMBECILES!" the woman shouted. The woman continued to preach and shout but paused, "Oh, ladies of the forest! How can I ever thank you for your brave—very?" She stopped as she noticed that the two nymphs were already gone._

_--- (END OF FLASHBACK) ---_

Aerith slowly opened her eyes after she remembered the memory. "It is good to know that the prince have changed your judgment towards them. Maybe, just maybe, he is the one who can tame the black rose with thick thorns."

----

The man was about to put his handkerchief to cover Cloud's mouth but paused when he heard a voice from the window.

"He can't, but I can."

He jerked up and froze; sweat starts to flow and drop from his chin. He slowly turned and saw a woman standing on the window, darkness shadowing her image. "N-nymph?" he stuttered.

"Leave the prince alone."

The bandit held Cloud close to him and pointed the blade on his neck, Cloud continued to whimper. "S-stand back or else I-I'll k-kill the child!" he shouted. Tifa just stood there, looking at the man directly to his eyes. "W-why do you stare?! Leave me alone, y-you beast!" Tifa took a step forward, never removing her gaze to the bandit. "The only beast here is you! Release the prince and I shall spare your life!" she hissed. The man laughed, "So, you are afraid that the prince will get hurt?! Why? Will your wages be deducted? What, you want money nymph, or do you do this for fame?" Tifa sneered at him, "Do I look like I need fame? Do not think of me as a part of the human race."

The bandit noticed that Tifa started to run towards him. He tried to move but cannot. The bandit looked at his feet only to find out that he was rooted on the ground by black roses and thorns. He struggled and shouted with agony, thorns peeling off his skin. He wanted to cut the vines so he threw Cloud but Tifa was ready for it and she was able to catch him. Tifa rolled on the ground and held Cloud tightly as the shock came rushing through her veins. She felt fear from every single touch that Cloud gave her, he was scared. "I'm here, don't you cry." She hushed the prince's cries with her soft voice.

As she was wiping Cloud's tears, blood flowed from her mouth. "You thought it was over?" she heard. She looked down only to find a blade stabbed on her back into her stomach. "It's too late, nymph. The game is over and I win." The bandit smirked. Tifa scoffed and turned her head to face the man. "It's never too late, human." she whispered. The man snorted. He noticed that a vine curled up from his hand, he became confused. "What the hell!" He shouted as he saw another vine growing up from his arm and thorns were beginning to grow fast, black roses sprouting from the vines. "Get it off! Get it off me!" The man began to panic and vines are coming out from the holes on his body. He swirled around the room, shouting and cursing and never noticed that he was nearing the open window. He stumbled and fell to the ground.

Tifa looked out the window and saw the bandit being turned into a pile of vines and thorns. She turned around and saw Cloud looking at her; she went beside him and held him tight, ignoring the pain of her wound. "I am sorry, Cloud. I wasn't able to make it on time. You were scared, weren't you? I said so before, I will protect you."

"_Ti-fa…"_

She stared at him with wide eyes, "You, you said my name. How on Gaia did you---" Tifa shook her head, "or maybe it was part of my imagination." Cloud looked at Tifa's wound and touches the side of it. He noticed that Tifa winced so he removed his hand quickly. "It's bleeding a lot. I cannot go back to my tree and take an herbal medicine without dying."

"She's here."

Tifa faced the window and saw a dark-haired man. She suddenly turned into defense mode, hugging Cloud and was breathing heavily. "Easy there. We are here to help, Tifa."

"Huh? Who are you? How did you know my name?" Tifa asked, still hugging the scared child. "Fret not, my dear. He is with me." a woman's voice was heard. "A-Aerith? Is that you?" the man assisted the woman as she hopped through the window and entered the room. "Yes, Tifa. It is I, Aerith." Tifa was confused, "Why are you here? Who is this man?" Aerith smiled, "He's the man who told me about the route to the river barricades. He is Zack Fair; he used to be a soldier once."

"It is an honor to meet you, Tifa Lockhart; the sentinel of prince Cloud." Zack bowed and grinned. Tifa glared at Zack, "Well, not the friendly type, eh?" Zack scratched the back of his neck. "I do not trust anyone I have only met for a day, especially a human." Aerith pulled the arm of Tifa, "Do not treat him like dirt, Tifa. He was the one who told me about the route to the barricades." Tifa's eyes went wide. "What? How ever can you trust a human whom you have just met for a moment? Haven't you learned something from before?" Aerith smiled and went back to Zack's side, "He is not a stranger, Tifa. My mother knew him ever since he was a child. He used to clean my spring when we were little."

"Little? Have you gone insane, Aerith? He is a mortal, a human I should say. He must have lived longer for him to see you grow—

… I came from the dead and from death I was raised. Does that answer your question?" Zack asked. Tifa warned him with her fist lifted on air; Zack just raised his hands for surrender. Aerith frowned and folded her arms on her chest. "Tifa, I care not if you do not trust him, but he had helped you and that is why you are here and the prince is alive." Tifa's shoulders slumped, "Fine. I'll consider him as a friend of yours, but if he tries to do something dubious, I swear to Gaia I will kill him."

"You cannot kill a dead man, can you?" Zack grinned, but Aerith slapped him on the shoulder. "What the—Aerith?"

"It was already hard to convince Tifa to accept you, so for once, try not to be a jerk."

Tifa smiled at Aerith, she can never say no to her and there was no reason behind it. "Okay, enough. What brings you here, anyway?" Aerith's mouth opened and closed it as she took out a vial from her dress. "I almost forgot! Here, I brought a vial with me. It's healing water from my spring." Tifa took it, but looked at Aerith with confusion. "Thank you, but how did you know that I was wounded?" Aerith's eyes were full of concern, "I- I was playing with the fireflies then suddenly, your tree's flowers and leaves were falling. It came to me that you were partly, well, you were…"

"Dying?" Tifa asked. Aerith nodded silently, "I could not take it for granted so I took some healing water and rushed to you. That's when I saw Zack sitting on the rocks beside the river and I told about what happened. It's good to know that I did not come in late." Tifa opened the vial and poured the water on her wound. It burned her, but as soon as the water was poured, the wound was closed. "Thank you Aerith, what would I be if not for you?" Aerith smiled happily, "You would be an emotionless wreck." Zack snickered from what he had heard. Tifa left some water and poured it to wound of the maid, but the maid still remained unconscious. Voices came from below so the three mystic beings were casting a discreet glance on the door. "Well, let's just go before they see us and make a commotion."

"I agree." As Aerith and Zack made their way to the window, Tifa went back to Cloud. Cloud looked at her, almost telling her not to leave. Tifa smiled and kissed Cloud on his forehead, the waves of electricity forgotten. "That will be a good luck charm for you, my prince. I'm sorry I cannot stay with you for this night, I have lost a huge amount of energy and I cannot make myself invisible from others. For now, I have to leave and rest until I regain my strength. Goodbye, Cloud."

"Ti-fa"

Tifa smiled and retreated, "So, it wasn't my imagination after all. I'll see you soon, love." As she said the last words, she was gone.

----

"It is nice to see you again, Aerith." Zack said as he and Aerith stroll the river side. Tifa said that she would go back to her tree and rest, so the two of them were left alone.

"It is nice to see you too, Zack. How have you been, lately?" She replied.

"Aw, you know me. Fighting monsters is my life, well, even in death. I still keep my loyalty to the monarchs of Midgar just like what my father did before he rested."

"Why don't you rest in peace, Zack?"

"Don't you want me here with you?"

"No, no! It's not like I don't enjoy having you here with me! I actually love it! It's just that, you're a soul and my mother raised you as an undead. Don't you feel tired of living?"

"Hmm, actually I do. It kills me to just sit there on that rock and wait for monsters to roam the forest. But you know," Zack then stopped in front of Aerith and she just glanced at him with confusion in her eyes. "It doesn't tire me if I'm here with you. That's why I'm happy to see you again, Aerith." Aerith blushed and smiled at him sheepishly, "Well, I don't get tired when I'm with you too." Zack smiled a small smile a planted a small kiss on her forehead then kissed her passionately on the lips. Aerith raised her hands, placed it on his neck and kissed him back. He pulled back after a moment or so, and then looked at Aerith while his eyebrows were knitted together. "Hey, Aerith?"

"Yes, Zack?"

"How come Tifa is rather protective to the prince when she said that she doesn't trust or like humans?"

"Yeah, I have asked that to myself too. Maybe the prince had some kind of effect on her."

"What kind of effect? You mean the cuddly-cuddly kind of effect that made him irresistible? The 'puppy-dog face' effect that makes him 'oh' so cute? Or the kind of effect that might change her life forever?"

"Well, I was going for the third one that you said but I guess the first and second ones are acceptable too."

"You mean she's falling for a baby?!"

"Zack, you nitwit! Time will come that he will rule the land with Tifa at his side. Who knows what will happen?"

"Well, Tifa IS kind of attractive, well, if not for her solid and nasty attitude, she would be perfect."

"Do not deny it Zack, my friend is lovely and she is not solid. She laughs and giggles like how a nymph does."

"But she _IS_ nasty---you left that word! It means to say that you agree with me!" Zack grinned widely.

"Hmm, I would prefer the word 'repugnant'."

"You just made it sound worse."

"Well, she is kind of deadly when she is mad. That is why I tried to save you from her."

"I AM dead."

"Okay, I saved you from a lifetime misery."

"Uh, I guess I should thank you then."

"You are most welcome."

----

Tifa went back to her tree because she needed to rest to regain her energy. She sighed as she sat beside her tree, feeling relieved as the tree begins to ease her senses. She was about to close her eyes when a blinding light appeared. She narrowed her eyes to see what that was and found out that it was her mother.

"Mother, what brings you here?"

Tifa noticed that her mother's eyes were full of sorrow but then it was exchanged with pale, serious red eyes.

"Tifa, you are to abandon your duty as the prince's sentinel."

Tifa's eyes were wide open now; she was shocked from what she had just heard. She stood up and winced when she felt the pain on her stomach. "What?! Why?"

"Because you have failed me yet again. You broke your promise."

**A/N: **Yeow… The flashback was long! My bad, I was kind of carried away, but at least it wasn't THAT long… is it? Uh, I was also enjoying the Zack and Aerith part, hope you CloTi fans wouldn't mind. At least Zack appeared here, right? Some of you might be asking _'How the hell did this story became a CloTi? Cause I know I ain't feeling it!' _relax… I was kind of making this story a long one so… yeah, just relax. I knew what I said earlier that 'Cloud's baby days will be over soon enough'… Well, yeah… it will be soon… enough…

Well what do you think? Do you still think that I have to continue this? I need to know if I still have to continue writing this crap to entertain you or stop because it's leading to nowhere (well, if that is what you think)… R&R okay? Thanx a lot! XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: **Hello again! Much to my dismay, people today are so lazy to send some reviews (heehee) and I don't have any idea if readers are still reading this fic, so I don't know if I'm just wasting my time doing this. I admit that I have a lot to do at school since I'm a college student; I still try my best to update. I'm not rebuking you or anything; I just feel sad that no one's reading my fic… ToT… Anyway, on with the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I own NOTHING… well, except for a dog and some clothes…

"BROKEN"

Tifa could not believe what she was hearing, "Abandon my duty? Mother, you were the one who said that the prince needs me to protect him, and now I am to abandon him?!" Jenova looked at her daughter. "I know what I said Tifa, the prince needs you to be with him but you have done something that made you look unworthy for the mission." Tifa was confused, _'what have I done that made me looked unworthy?' _she thought. It seems that Jenova had just read her mind, "Surely you remember what happened before, Tifa. Don't make me remind it to you again." Then it came to her.

_-- (FLASHBACK)--_

"_Tifa!" Jenova cried as she saw her daughter, stained with blood. She ran to her child and searched if there are any wounds on her body. "I am fine, mother. It's just blood." Jenova stared at Tifa as if she has grown another head, "What do you mean 'just blood'? It IS blood! Where did you go? Did you just assault an animal or something?"" Tifa was mumbling something that her mother doesn't understand." Aerith went to Jenova, "Mrs. Lockhart, it was my fault. We have encountered… Humans." Now Jenova is gawking at Aerith, "HUMANS?! You know you are forbidden to interact with them not unless it is important and necessary!" Aerith shut her eyes to prevent her tears from falling. Tifa felt bad for Aerith, she knew Aerith just wanted to help the lady from the bandits. Before she could say anything, Jenova shook Tifa's shoulders, "Please tell me that you did not do anything to the humans." Jenova hissed. Tifa bit her lower lip and her eyes averted her mother's eyes._

"_You-you didn't…"_

"_It can't be helped."_

"_You k-killed a human?"_

"_I told you mother, they were a threat."_

"_But still! Tifa! You should have known better! How ever can you be an elite general if you do not follow the most important rule of being a nymph?!"_

"_They tried to kill Aerith, mother! Aerith came to protect a human because bandits were going to kill her! I gave them a warning, but they did not listen!" Tifa shouted, Jenova just stood there, looking at her daughter who was in verge of tears. "Did you think I wanted to kill anyone?! Did you think I adore seeing blood stain my falchion? Did you think I find their pleas and screams music to my ears?! I fight monsters, mother! I enjoy killing monsters, but the humans… I love to protect them; I would give my life to them, but they tricked me." Tifa couldn't help it, she cried._

"_Tifa…"_

"_For once, I gave my love to a human. He was not scared; he was not frightened when he saw me. He said that I was a being to that needs to be protected. He said I look beautiful when I smile, he said that I meant something to him, he said… he said he love me and I believed him, I believed, I believed that they are good beings." Tifa's face became pale. "Until I saw him with someone; I thought they were just friends and I was excited to meet her. I saw them kissed, and something in me felt like I was stabbed in the heart. I felt the whole world mocking me, telling me that I was a fool." Tifa shook her head, she smiled to her mother, tears still falling from her eyes, "Am I not beautiful enough, mother? Why do I feel that I am not worthy to be loved?" Jenova's heart was broken; Tifa has never told her about this before. She felt sorry for her daughter not only because of betrayal but for fighting for the sacrifice of loving a human, which is forbidden. Jenova did what she thought was best, she stood for her daughter. Jenova knew that Tifa's punishment will be fatal, but at least she did it for the right reason._

_-- (END OF FLASHBACK)--_

Tifa didn't know what to say, she remembered everything her mother told her. She promised the higher council that she will never kill a human ever again, but unfortunately, she did. Jenova sat beside her daughter; still her gaze is at Tifa. "Do you know that the elders are having doubts of accepting you as the prince's sentinel? You broke your words, Tifa, you broke theirs trusts, especially mine." Tifa, still in shock did not move any muscle. She cannot believe herself. "But mother, I only tried- I only tried to protect the prince. What harm have I possibly done?" Tifa has a point back there. Why would they make her leave her position if she only tried to protect the prince from his death? Jenova closed her eyes and sighed, "I know dear, but the main reason why you are the prince's sentinel is that you don't care about humans. That's what the elders have thought; they thought that you wouldn't dare touch a single human for you despise them." Tifa now looked into her mother's eyes. Despise? It sounded harsh to Tifa but part of it was right. She despises humans; she hates humans for she found them obtuse and ignorant. But then, why would they choose her to protect the prince if that is what they believe?

"But mother, why did they chose me if they believed that I despise them?"

Jenova frowned, "They saw you as the type of nymph who will do exactly what the command will be. You are the image if a responsible nymph and well, you follow orders perfectly, without any tinge of miscalculations." Tifa narrowed her eyes, "I still don't get it. I just did what they wanted me to do. I protected the prince from danger and it just so happens that the danger was a human, so I killed him…" Tifa's eyes were now wide, "They wouldn't actually believe that since I despise humans a lot, I would kill the prince?!"

Jenova opened her eyes and looked at her daughter, "That is not the only reason why you are to abandon the duty, Tifa. They fear that the humans will burn our home if they found out that nymphs are killing humans, instead of guiding them with words of wisdom." Jenova took Tifa's shoulders, "Tifa, a nymph's job is to guide a human with her words. Nymphs only kill monsters and beasts that will harm humans. We are helpless against humans, Tifa. That is our curse. Remember the legend I told you a long time ago." Tifa swallowed, "The legend says that the nymphs gave themselves a curse that will forever make them remember their duty as the words of wisdom of the ruler of Midgar." Tifa whispered.

"Your duty was to enlighten the prince with your words. You are to give him the wisdom that only a true king could possess. At the beginning you were not suppose to let the prince see you, only to make him feel your words. I saw that you were attached to him, so I figured that it will not be a problem if he is able to see you." Jenova removed her hands from Tifa's shoulder and continued, "You shouldn't have killed that human, instead, you could have just warned the guards by letting them have the feeling that something is wrong."

"I was in a panic when I saw that the intruder was going to take the prince. I forgot…"

"You see, that is what I am talking about. If you are in panic, you forget the simplest things. You forget your objectives. And this was the first time I saw you panic. Tell me Tifa, what have made this prince different from the others? He is a human, is he not?"

Tifa didn't know what to say, she knows that the prince is a human. She was about to say that it is because she was ordered to do so, then again it would be a lie. So, she just said what she is feeling right now, "I personally don't know, mother. But whenever I see him in pain, I would give my life just to remove it. All my life, I had only one time that I almost risk my life to save someone because I love him but now… I really don't know." Jenova doesn't want to go back to that conversation about the man who betrayed her daughter's love. In truth, Jenova would have killed that man for her daughter but it would make her a bad influence to her child. "Tifa, take my advice. Abandon this mission; you will not be able to do this job perfectly. I know what I said before, I know you are a very good warrior and you can make good things to this imperfect world, but the last thing I want to happen is you falling for another human." There, Jenova has finally said it. Tifa's eyes were wide again, "Me, falling for a baby? Mother, how can you ever-"

"Damn it, Tifa. I know you know what I'm talking about. I never want you to get near to another human ever again."

"…"

"Remember what you said? The 'huge amount of electricity' you were talking about a month ago? I believe it was a sign, Tifa. That this child would soon grow up and will have feelings for you, too. Then if he finds someone else, you will be nothing but waste!"

"I… You said to me that I have to let people in and now, you're telling me the exact opposite."

"I have said that because he needs you as his guardian and a 'mother', not someone else. I know what's good for you Tifa and I can say that being with the prince will only give you pain. It's only right to prevent this emotion of yours. Let him have a normal life, leave him be for now."

"I can't say that I will be able to stop loving him, mother." Tifa stared at the Aerith's spring, before Jenova could protest, Tifa continued "But if I could only give him the happiness by leaving, then I will." Tifa stood up shakily; her strength hasn't fully recovered yet. "If you are to give him another sentinel, I care not but make this nymph promise me that she will never let prince Cloud be in harm's way, or else I will make her regret the day she even accepted the duty."

"Tifa, listen to me…"

"I will follow you, mother. I will leave the prince; I will never let him see me again. I will not interfere with any other human and I will become the general that you want me to be. But if anything bad will happen to him, I swear to Gaia I will protect him myself and I will not care whether you stop me or not, even if you are to kill me." Tifa, gathered all the power she could muster, said something she had never told her mother, "Goodbye, mother."

Jenova was silent but she sighed, "I will come back Tifa. I will give you reports about your upcoming missions."

"I can go to the council myself." Tifa replied numbly.

Jenova stood up and looked at her daughter only to see empty pools of bloody red eyes. She had seen her like this before; Tifa was exactly like this when she started to become emotionless, not until Aerith came to her life. As she began to walk away from her daughter's tree, a tear dropped and flowed on her cheek, _'I have just killed my own daughter.'_

-----------------------

**A/N: **So, what do you think? Too dramatic for Tifa or Jenova (Heh, sounds so weird, 'too dramatic for Jenova?')? Look, if you have any questions, all you need to do is ask, okay? No harm done! As for now, the tiny button is there, waiting for you to click it. Come on, click it, don't be shy… see, it's pleading for you to click it. Reviews are appreciated! Thanks everyone!!! BTW, do you know the movie 'Alvin and the Chipmunks'? It's a must see, they're so cute! Especially their voices. Ahem, well… Until the next update!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: **Yey, I'm back peeps! I wonder if there are still Cloti fans out there… Anyway, I'm very sorry for the late update, there were a lot of activities that happened in our university and I haven't practiced our dance for our practical exam… wayayada… On with the fic!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't care…

"DREAM"

_But then again, I guess it will still take time for you to understand the words that I'm saying…_

_I will protect with every fiber in my body…_

_Why do keep on staring at me…_

_I'm here, don't you cry…_

_I'll see you soon, love…_

His eyes begins open slowly as the tiny flecks of the sun danced on his face, "A dream again, huh?" he said to no one. He closed his eyes as he pinch the bridge of his nose, "Then why does it sound so real?" he sat down on the edge of his bed and try to recall who was talking to him, who he have just dreamt about, but no avail. He couldn't trace the person who owned the voice, well for the fact that he hasn't recognize if it was a he or a she, '_Great, now I can't even remember it was a man or a woman.' _He sighed and got off the bed, took his black shirt lying on the couch and went for a shower. After a few minutes, he went out the bathroom and faced his large mirror. His room is humongous; complete with a king-sized bed, a large mirror, a closet full of manly things and a dog house? "Rise and shine, red mutt, your beauty sleep ends now." He said as he knocked at the roof of his mutt's house. A growl was heard and alas, a red four-legged creature with a flaming tail appears, stretching and opening his jaw full of large sharp teeth.

"Good morning, Red." Actually, Red isn't a dog. He looks more like a red tiger with sharp claws and a lot of black patterned-stripes on his back. The tiger growled softly in return.

He looks at the mirror and saw a man in the age of 24, a man with blond spiky hair and cold but alluring blue eyes. He has a well-built body, perfect tanned skin, well except for a few minor scars on his chest that just made him more virile. All in all, he's every girl's dream and every young man's too, you know, the 'when I grow up, I want to be like him' dream. He is still staring at his reflection in the mirror when someone knocked on his door. "Your Majesty, the king awaits your presence." His brows knotted, _Father? What would he want to talk about? _"Alright, tell him I'll be there for a moment." The voice replied, "Your Majesty, I have here your clothes for the said meeting. It seems to me that the king wants you to prepare yourself for a guest."

"A guest?"

"Yes prince."

He sighed and walks to open the door, as he opened the door; he saw the maid carrying all the clothes. "Uh, am I suppose to wear all these?" he asked as he pointed to the clothes the maid is carrying. The maid wasn't able to reply quickly for she was mesmerized at the… uh, figure in front of her, after all, he was half-naked, shirtless but was wearing a loose black pants. "U-uh, n-no your M-majesty, you are t-to pick a dress of your choice." He smiled faintly and carried the clothes, "Thank you, you may now go." The maid blushed, he is being a gentleman. "You are most welcome, prince Cloud." And he closed the door.

--------

"My King, it's an honor for me to see your presence." The guest said. "Yes, it's been quite a while Shinra. So what is it that you wanted to talk about?" The king replied. "Actually, we are here to ask for your aid, my lord."

"Aid?"

"Yes your Majesty. You see, our kingdom was assaulted and ambushed by an unknown group of savages. And we believe that these creatures killed a troop with sixty men."

"Hm, it is kind of drastic. Fear not, my friend. I will send my finest army to observe the said phenomenon and to guard your people until we know that it is already safe to walk the lands."

"I assume that this army will be very well armed for this assault must not be taken lightly. It has killed a number of my men." Shinra said worriedly. "Fret not, my lord. I will make sure that your lands will be free from those monsters that you are referring with." A voice came from behind. The king and the duke turned around to see the person who owned the voice. "Ah, prince Cloud. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." The duke bowed, "The pleasure is all mine." Cloud chuckled, but then it was replaced by a frown. "I have heard bits of your conversation with my father and I hope you wouldn't mind if I ask you a few questions about this assault." The duke raised his head, "Of course, your highness. I shall tell you everything that you want to know." The prince took his seat and crossed his arms in front of his chest, "First of all, where did the assault happen?"

"It is said that it happened in the barracks near the forest. When my commanding officer went there to investigate, he said that it was a gruesome sight. He also said that it was not a human's doing, so he preferred to use the word 'savages'" Cloud placed his hands on his chin, thinking. "When were the barracks built?"

"It was there ever since my father ruled my city."

"And is this the first time that you have encountered this kind of assault?"

"Yes my prince."

Cloud stood up and looked down at the duke, "It seems to me that this place is beginning to be ruled by unknown beasts. Sir, I suggest that you inform your men to be on guard for the next couple of days until we finish the mission. A few days from now, my troops and I will settle in your kingdom up until we know that these monsters are annihilated. " The duke was happy, considering the fact that his eyes were full of relief. "Thank you prince Cloud. You do not know how much this means to me and my people." Cloud nodded, "If it is for the safety of the people, I will be glad to lend my hand and my sword." The duke rapidly shook Cloud's hand and went to the king. "I thank you for your kindness, my king." He said, "No, thank my son. He will be responsible from now on. The duke bowed, and left.

-----

The king went beside his son, "I am so proud of you, my boy." He ruffled his son's hair, Cloud just laughed. "What's seems to be the thing that make this old man laugh so violently?" a sweet voice came from behind.

"My queen."

"Mother."

The queen smiled. "I guess my son will be out for a while. I thought that I will be able to introduce to you some of the finest women here in Midgar." She pouted. Cloud grimaced, "Mother, please. I am not interested in these kinds of things. I am only aiming for the best of this kingdom, just like you wanted me to do." The queen went beside her son, "Now, now, Cloud. Wouldn't it be better if you have someone to share this beautiful life with you?" Cloud frowned, "But I already have you and father. I also have Red with me. What else do I need?"

"Cloud, you are already a man with pride and glory. You are already fit to rule the kingdom and the only thing you need is to find someone to share your life with."

"I do not understand, father."

"To put it simply, you need a queen."

**A/N: yeah I know, major cliffhanger and it's pure LAME-O.**

**BTW, the next few chapters will be all about Cloud. Yeah, want to make up because I kind of skip his story for, I don't know, TWENTY ONE years? Okay, so bye-bye Tifa for now.**

**Hey, don't blame me. I still need to work on my report tomorrow. Anyway, tell me what you think. Review puhlease…I still don't get why some people just go by and don't even say goodbye… eh, anyway… belated happy hearts y'all. Really sorry for the late update…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes:** Hey, 'sup peeps? Anyways, our final examination is near… so expect for late updates… I can't figure out why I am still in love with Final Fantasy VII, in truth I never get tired of reading a lot of fanfics about CloTi… Yeah, by the way thanks to the people who have the heart to leave a review/comment… am I hitting someone here? No? Good! So thanks to…

**Lafia Anua Mehono**

**Toons**

**elebelly**

**Jynx Tsilevon**

**Ch0knaT**

**Dillinger910**

**mellyd**

**mishlax**

**DynastyWARRIORS**

**Eleidin**

**Some singular person**

Okay, after so many extra words, on with the story…

**Disclaimer: **Read the disclaimers posted at the previous chapters… they all say the same thing over and over again…

"BLACK ROSE"

Loud footsteps were heard echoing inside the castle and one person can only cause it.

--- _FLASHBACK---_

"_Cloud, you are already a man with pride and glory. You are already fit to rule the kingdom and the only thing you need is to find someone to share your life with."_

"_I do not understand, father."_

"_To put it simply, you need a queen."_

--- END OF _FLASHBACK---_

Soft mutters of colorful words are coming out on the prince's mouth as he stomps his way down the stairs and into the hallway. The maids and butlers can't help but take a small glance at the prince who looked very pissed. Finally, the maid who gave him his clothes a while ago decided to ask him, "My prince, I am sorry for interrupting your uh… execration of words, but if it would make you feel better, you can tell us about your grief." Cloud plainly looked at the maid who is now looking at her feet. "I am fine, thank you for worrying. Nothing is wrong, just a little bit of misunderstanding between my parents and me. You know; something about a wife… I don't know…"

"Oh, I see." She giggled.

"It's nothing, really. Don't get yourself so worked out about it."

"Yes, my lord."

"Hey, uh…"

"My name is Shelke, my lord."

"Right, Shelke. If the king and queen ask for my presence, tell them that the wind blew me away… uh… gone with the wind… or… something… Just make an excuse, alright?"

"As you wish, my prince."

Cloud continued his way to the hall. He opened a door that leads a way outside the castle. As he was walking, a child's laughter was heard. He smiled as he saw his favorite girl, Marlene, and his best mutt. Marlene isn't really a part of the royal family but she is the daughter of his father's friend, Barret. Marlene continued to play with Red, but Red noticed his master and went to his side. "Hello, Cloud!" Marlene said as she run towards Cloud. "Haha! Hello there, young lady. A beautiful morning isn't it?" Cloud said as he carried Marlene and spun her around. Marlene continued laughing until Cloud brought her down gently. "Cloud, you silly! Everyday is always beautiful! And so is tomorrow!" she giggled. "Ah, yes. Forever the positive thinker, are we?" he grinned. Marlene went to the flower bed and touched the flowers; she was humming a tune that her mother usually sings to her when she was still little.

"Cloud?"

"Yes, little one?"

"Are all roses red?"

"No, Marlene. There are yellow, white, pink and blue roses, too." Marlene pouted, "How come we only have red roses then?" she looked at Cloud, who was looking and smiling at the flowers. "Well, mother said that red roses look prettier than the others and they stand the most." He closed his eyes and sighed. He re-opened his eyes and said, "But I do believe that the black rose is the most majestic of them all. Unfortunately, they die so easily." Marlene gasped, "Black roses? Are there such things as black roses?" Cloud laughed, "Yes, Marlene. I saw one before, mother gave it to me and we planted a lot of them." Marlene smiled widely, "What are we waiting for?! Let me see them!"

"I'm sorry Marlene, but the black roses we planted are already gone."

"Why is that?"

"Well, mother said that the black rose is rare and cannot be found easily. One reason why it became rare is that it dies early and no one has ever tried to plant them again because when that flower wilts, the vines and thorns remain."

"It sounds scary, the black flower, I meant."

"It does, but sometimes all bad things have something good in them." Cloud paused as he heard a voice, it was Barret. "Marlene, I would love to continue to talk with you, but it seems that your father wants to see you right now." Marlene looked at the direction where Cloud is looking and nodded. "Alright, prince Cloud. I guess I will see you later, then." Marlene bowed politely, raising the hem of her dress up to her knees and ran back to her father.

He smiled at the retreating girl and looked at the scenery before him. It is a botanical garden with a lot of rare flowers. He yawned and sat on the garden bench. As he was looking at the beautiful flowers his mother planted, he remembered how he helped his mother plant the big red roses when he was still a child…

---_FLASHBACK---_

"_Mumma? Where are you?"_

"_I am right here, son."_

_A five year old Cloud is running in a lush garden towards his mother. "Mumma, what are you doing?" he asked as he tilted his head. His mother giggled as she placed a sprout in a dug hole. "I am starting a rose garden, Cloud." He creases his eyebrows and pouted, "Wose garden? What is a Wose gawden?" his mother looked at him while sitting on her legs. "A Rose garden, it is a plot of ground where you plant roses. You make it grow until a beautiful red Rose blooms."_

"_Ah! Fwowers!"_

_She giggled, "Yes, dear. Red flowers."_

"_Mumma, are all woses wed?"_

_The queen stopped and looked at her son, "Hmm, well, there are also in white, yellow, pink and blue, but you know what? I've heard rumors about another kind of Rose, do you want to know?"_

_Cloud nodded, "Mm!"_

_The queen moved her index finger, gesturing Cloud to come closer, and being a good boy, he did. The queen cupped her hand in Cloud's ear and whispered, "I have heard that there is a Rose of black in color. They found it so rare and mysterious that they made rumors about it. They said that the reason behind its color is because it is filled with deadly poison. The Rose has thick and pointy thorns that it cannot be pulled from its ground that easily."_

"_Wow, a bwack wose! But it is dangewous; to think that mumma can pwant it on her gawden."_

_The queen smiled and touched Cloud's cheek. "Cloud, my son; sometimes, you just have to linger with reality in order to find the truth about things. Some rumors are true, some are not. It depends on you whether you want the truth or you just rely on the things that people believe in."_

"_I do not understand."_

_The queen closed her eyes, "Yes, son. It is too early for you to burden these thoughts. But I want you to know that not all things or people must be judged from their exterior facade. You must think wisely before you judge someone. It does not mean that if a rose is tainted black, it is already poisonous. Explore, find the truth in everything." The queen took a black rose from her basket, Cloud's eyes widened. "The bwack Wose! Mumma, I thought you said—_

_Before Cloud could continue, the queen placed the rose in Cloud's little hand. "I found out the truth behind the black Rose, Cloud. And it took me a lot of months to learn about it, and you know what? I did not regret everything that I have done because I found out that the black Rose is actually a Rose that can heal poison. We tried and tested it and it worked like a miracle. The rumors were wrong; they judged the flower because of its dark appearance."_

_Cloud looked at the black Rose and eyed it carefully. The thick thorns were nipped out and the blackness of the petals made it really different and mysterious. "Mumma, it is beautiful. Can I help you pwant them?" the queen smiled, "Of course, love."_

_---END OF FLASHBACK---_

He rested his back on the bench and smiled but suddenly replaced by a frown.

---_FLASHBACK---_

_The black roses wilted after it had bloomed for 5 weeks. Cloud cried when he heard the news. "Cloud! What's wrong?! Are you hurt, my boy?" a worried mother went beside her son. "The bwack woses! They're dead! It was wike yesterday when they started to bwoom and now evwything wilted!" Cloud cried louder. The queen hugged him, "Hush, my child. Everything has an end. The black roses can only survive in for a while and like I have told you before, they are rarely found because of this. But black roses will start to bloom again if the right time comes. We must be thankful that Gaia has made these beautiful things."_

"_You mean sob the woses will come again?"_

"_Yes, dear. If the right time comes."_

"_If the wight time comes, can we pwant some again?"_

"_Of course, Cloud."_

_---END OF FLASHBACK---_

In truth, Cloud waited until black Roses are found again but, the researchers found none. It made his mother sad but, at least they had seen the beauty of it. As Cloud looked at the bushes beside the wall of the castle, he saw something different. He came closer and saw a black Rose planted behind the bushes. "A Black Rose? How on Gaia did you get there?" he wanted to pick it up but he saw the thick thorns on the stem "Huh, a flower too beautiful is also too greedy to share its splendid features. Fine, I guess this is just a secret between you and me." He hid the flower behind the bushes and walked away with a big smile on his face.

----------------------------

'_I guess this is just a secret between you and me…'_

A smile crept on the face of a hooded figure, "Cloud…"

-----

**A/N: Wooh! Too short, I know. The shorter the better, or so my brother says… Anyway, I don't know how you will picture the scene on your heads, but mind you, this is CONNECTED to the story…**

**The black rose thing, the rumor, it's not true okay? I made it all up. Don't even try to find a black rose and eat the petals if you're poisoned or something… sheesh…**

**Ehm, too confusing? Read it again, and if you still found it confusing, ask me what the hell you don't understand. Review please!!!!! Review, review, revie, revi, rev, re, r, … Tell me what you think, 'I think it's getting kinda boring..' something like that or whatever…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes: **Wooh! I'm back, peeps! Vacation just started and I'm stress-free (not to mention bored) so I figured that I'd continue this fic! Hmm, let's see… I've got 8 reviews from the previous chapter; I hope I can get more… You know, for motivation…

I've got lots of suggestions from someone (I guess, you know who you are already) thank you, btw… heheh… Ehm, there's nothing more to say so, let's get in on!

**Disclaimer: **Nah, don't own it.

"MARRIAGE"

Cloud stopped from his walk and looked back at the black rose. '_I thought I heard someone say my name.' _he shook his head, "Nah. I'm just thinking too much." And he continued to walk.

------------------------------------

Meanwhile, at the discussion hall in the palace (is there any?), the king and queen, along with their subordinates and head councilors, were discussing things about their son. "My queen, I do not know what is going on with Cloud. It's as if he doesn't want to take over the land." The king said sadly. The queen sighed, "I don't think Cloud would go that far, my king. Maybe, it's a little bit early for us to say such things like, him getting married." The king stood up roughly and hit the table with his hands heavily. "Too early! TOO EARLY! Goodness gracious, my queen! He is a man of twenty-four and you say it's too early for him to marry!" the councilors and the subordinates tried to calm the king down because his face was turning redder as a second pass. "Please calm down, my lord. It's dangerous for you if your temper continues to go on." The king sighed heavily and sat down. An old councilor cleared up his throat and all eyes fell on him. "As you can see in this current situation, the prince continues to decline this debt. If asking him doesn't work, then we have no choice but to force one for him." Both Cloud's parents knew that this would happen, but they really have no choice. "I will see to it that he agrees, but if he really is going to be stubborn, I will allow the council to have it your way." The councilor nodded, "Nice choice of words, my lord."

---------------------------------

A young girl with short dark hair has heard everything that the higher ups just said. '_Force prince Cloud to marry someone he doesn't love! That is absurd! I have to tell him before it is too late!' _as she turned around, she faced a tall man with long jet black hair. "Vincent! What are you doing here!" she hissed, "I could ask you the same thing, princess Yuffie." He retorted. She froze but only for a while and took Vincent's hand and started to walk but was stopped because Vincent wasn't moving, she huffed and placed her other hand on her hip. "Well, come on! They might catch us eavesdropping!" one of Vincent's eyebrows shot up, "Us? But I just got here not later than a minute." Yuffie growled silently and tugged Vincent's hand, "Well, if you don't want them accusing you for eavesdropping _with me_, then come on!" and they left.

--------------------------------

"So, what have you found out?" Vincent asked. They were walking together at the hall, looking for Cloud. Yuffie grinned, "So you are interested after all, _Vinnie._" Vincent continued to look straight, "I know you would not eavesdrop someone's affairs if it is not about rare materias or someone who is close to you." He said. Yuffie stopped walking and sighed, Vincent stopped too and looked at her, "I guess what I have just said was right." He said.

"It is true that I have heard what they were talking about, and from what I have heard, it wasn't really nice to hear."

"What is it? What did you hear?"

"It's about Cloud."

"What about me?" a voice was suddenly heard and the both of them looked at Cloud who just appeared by the door. "Cloud!" Yuffie shrieked. "Yuffie please, a little bit louder. I don't think the whole Midgar heard you." Cloud sighed and went beside Vincent. "So, mind telling me why my dear cousin shouts my name all of a sudden?" Vincent closed his eyes and folded his arms in front of his chest, "That is what I am trying to find out, my prince. She has not told me anything yet, until you came."

"Cloud! For you own sake, please be a man and open up a bit!"

"Wha-huh?"

"Meet a fine lady, talk to her, befriend her, know her more, love her, make a child with her and live happy!"

"What on Gaia are you talking about, Yuffie?" Cloud asked and looked at Yuffie as if she had just grown a beard.

"It's about you having a queen, I guess." Vincent said.

"I beg your pardon? A queen? Where did you hear this, Yuffie?" Cloud looked back at Yuffie.

"Uhm, I am j-just worried about your s-status, yeah! That's it." Yuffie stuttered and laughed nervously.

"O-kay… Aren't I too young to have such?" Cloud looked at Vincent.

"Hmm, if we are talking about being a prince then, no." Vincent replied.

Yuffie, went beside Cloud and looked at him, Cloud looked back. "Prince, to be honest, I happen to walk by the discussion room and heard bits about your parents' conversation with the higher council."

"And?"

"Well, it was about you having a wife."

"…"

"They said that they will ask you again about that affair and if you decline..."

"What? Spill it Yuff."

"They'll force a lady for you. You will marry her and moribund will not be an option." 

Cloud's eyes were wide but his composure is hard; Vincent just looked at Yuffie then to Cloud. "So, what are you going to do, Cloud?" he asked. Cloud looked down, still wide-eyed, "I… can't believe this. Force? Why would… I can't… but I have to… but they could have just…"

"Cloud…" Yuffie whispered, feeling sorry for Cloud's misfortune. She stomped her feet but grimaced because her shoes have heels and well, it just hurts. "Snap out of it, Cloud! I know you love this country very much that you would do everything for the people! It's not like you have to love that bitch or something! You just need someone with you so you can rule! Loving her is not an obligation! So, no more worries!" Cloud was just silent, Vincent glared at Yuffie. "What!" Yuffie asked. "Princess, you are too young to say something about this kind of matter. And for using foul words, as you guardian, I will report this to the king."

"What! You wouldn't do that, would you!"

"I would, in fact I will walk to his palace right now."

"WHaaaH! Vinnie!"

"Stop using that name, princess. It is disgusting."

"Huh? It sounds cute to me."

"Men don't have cute names, princess."

"Well, what about Cloud? Or Reno…"

"Please, don't say that ass's name in front of me."

"Heh, talk about saying foul words."

Vincent stopped walking and looked back at Cloud who is still staring at the floor. Yuffie noticed this and stopped too.

"Prince Cloud." Vincent said, but Cloud is still looking at the hard floor.

"Do not listen to what this monster of a princess told you." Yuffie slapped Vincent's arm. "But all I can say is that, loving someone takes time. It is not like buying candy on a store, I know marrying someone whom you don't love at all is disagreeable, but it is never too late to fall in love." Cloud looked at Vincent wondrously. "Or you can simply run away, if you haven't found someone else. You will still be the prince because of the traditions, and the legend of the sentinel nymph will only be assigned to someone who is in blood relative to the highest king. But you know that I was only joking when I said run away."

"You were joking, Vincent?"

"Finally, saying my real name is music to my ears."

"Eh, you're pretty weird."

Cloud looked at the floor again, trying to put all the things Vincent just said and thought of something. 

"Vincent, wait. You said something about running away."

"I really didn't mean to say that, my prince."

"Yes, it's true. I don't want to run away if I want what is best for the kingdom."

"…"

"But do you think I can make them wait longer when I do my mission to Shinra's city?"

"Shinra?" Yuffie asked.

"Yes, Shinra. I think he is an acquaintance of my father and they are having troubles about monsters roaming their lands. He asked for my help and I'm ready to do anything for the country's safety."

"Hmm, I think that will work, my prince."

"Yeah! And while you're at it, you can look for a lady to marry!" Yuffie squeaked.

"I guess that will work." Cloud said.

"But don't you feel forced in doing this?" Vincent asked.

"I am, but backing away is never my choice of words. If it is for my country then I will do it."

"That's the way!" Yuffie jumped and stopped. She looked at Vincent "By the way Vincent,"

"What is it princess?"

"Where did you hear those things about love? I never knew you as a master of it."

"I was never a master of this, Yuffie. I learned from experience."

"Oh. Never knew you as a lover too."

"Enough of this." Vincent said.

"Vincent." Cloud said.

"The two of you are starting to annoy the hell out of me."

"Just one last question."

"Let's hear it, so I can end this conversation and report to the king about his daughter's foul words."

"What!" Yuffie shouted.

"Okay, okay. Just one and then you can go." Cloud said.

"Fine, what is it?"

"What is the legend of the sentinel nymph about? And what does it have to do with me?"

---------------------------------------------

**A/N: Ehm, sorry for the late update. As you can see, there was no sign of Tifa here, just like I have said before. I will concentrate on Cloud's image for a few more chapters and then you will have the Cloti fluffiness. Just wait for a bit more, hehee.**

**Okay, Yuffie and Vincent appeared in this chapter, a squeak about Reno and a friendly quarrel between the two. Let's have a vote here… Who wants who to end up with Yuffie? Vincent or Reno? Tell me your answer in your reviews and we'll see who is more favored of. Personally, I would like Lucrecia to be with Vincent though, eh, but I want to know that you guys expect me to write/type.**

**Uhm… Vincent here is a guardian. Hmm, still thinking if a mystical or just a normal guardian though.**

**Okay, that's it for now. It there are any questions, feel free to ask. Comments and suggestions are highly appreciated too. Just… be soft about flaming me, okay. I'm kind of the emotional person. Sighs okay, Ja ne.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Raika-chan: Yey! I've updated! It's been like 3 months already! I guess I should apologize… uhm… sorry?**

**NewS: This is just an edited version of chapter 8. Someone (wink!) asked me, or rather told me that the sentences were hard to read cause of the spacing, so I edited it!! Thanks for telling!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy or any of the sorts.

"FORGOTTEN"

Recap:

"_Vincent." Cloud said._

"_The two of you are starting to annoy the hell out of me."_

"_Just one last question."_

"_Let's hear it, so I can end this conversation and report to the king about his daughter's foul words."_

"_What!!" Yuffie shouted._

"_Okay, okay. Just one and then you can go." Cloud said._

"_Fine, what is it?"_

"_What is the legend of the sentinel nymph about? And what does it have to do with me?"_

--

Vincent stared hardly at Cloud and closed his eyes, "You have been assisted and taught by many lecturers and yet, you have not heard about the legend of the sentinel nymph?" Cloud frowned; he tried to remember, but nothing. "No, I cannot recall any lessons that had something to do with a nymph."

Vincent nodded and turned to Yuffie, "On the second thought, I think I will let you slip this time, princess Yuffie. For now, I have something to do. I shall take my leave now, prince Cloud, princess Yuffie." Vincent bowed and walked away.

Yuffie and Cloud looked at each other, "Okay; that was weird." Cloud mumbled. Yuffie only shrugged and grinned, "At least he won't tell daddy about the cursing thing."

"You know Yuffie; sometimes I wonder how Vincent has managed to be with you without losing his cool."

--

"Master Geist."

An old man turned around as Vincent called his name.

"Ah, Vincent. It is nice of you to drop by. What can I do for you?"

Vincent entered the library and took a book on top of the table where a lot of scrolls and old manuscripts are placed. "I came to talk about Cloud." Vincent said. Master Geist frowned, "The prince? What about the royal highness?"

Vincent placed the book back to the table and crossed his arms, "I presume that you are the wisest among all of the lecturers here. You have taught the prince, the king and the king's father." He stated. The old man chuckled, "I do not think that flattery will lead into something good; but what you said is true. I taught them all and will teach them again, as soon as another inheritor will be born." Geist replied. Vincent walked and stopped in front of a young lady's portrait, it must be someone important since she was beside the king.

"Yes, I knew that. But it seems to me that a student of yours was not able to recall a lesson that is not supposed to be forgotten, especially if he is the heir that is aligned to the legend. "

"The legend? I have taught him hundreds of legends, and all are connected to the history of the royal blood; it is not a surprise if prince Cloud has forgotten two or three; but Vincent, where are you getting at? What is your true intention? Why did you see me?" Master Geist asked.

"Master Geist, I have spoken to Cloud about the legend of the sentinel nymph. He said that he could not recall anything about it. Of all the legends, he has forgotten the most valuable knowledge that he should have treasured, since he is aligned to the forefather of Midgar." Vincent said.

Master Geist could not understand what Vincent was saying, until it came to him. "No that is impossible! I did teach him about the legend! As the matter of fact, that was the very legend that he was most fond of!"

_--FLASHBACK-- (I missed this!)_

_A ten year-old child was reading in a very large room full of books. He was so focused on the book; he never realized that his teacher had already called his name twice._

"_PRINCE CLOUD! PLEASE PAY ATTENTION!" the old man shouted. Cloud snapped the book close and fell off the chair. "Gran Geist! I never notice you're here." Cloud stuttered. "That is because you were so enthralled of the book that you were reading." Geist pinched the bridge of his nose, calming himself from his sudden outburst._

"_Jeez, you don't have to shout old man. I think I am going deaf." Cloud poked his left ear with his pinky finger (I don't really know how you call this… anyway, you know that finger right? The small one? ... okay, I'll shut up now.)_

_Geist sighed, wondering how a prince like him can speak such foul words. 'meh, teenagers.' He thought. "Well now, prince Cloud. I think we should begin your lesson." Geist said as he sat down beside Cloud. "Hey, Gran Geist. Before we begin, can you tell me about this book?" Cloud asked as he gave Geist a thick, black book. "The legend of the Sentinel? Yes, of course. After we finish five more legends, then we can talk about this book." Geist said and pulled another book from the shelf._

"_But this interests me; a legend about a nymph who dedicated her life to protect the royal blood." Cloud said while tracing the engraved label on the side of the book. "No prince Cloud. Listen to me; this is not the way I taught your father and your father's father. I will feed your knowledge accordingly." Geist took the book and set it aside. "No, Gran! I will know more of the legend today or else I will have to tell the queen about your awful secrets." Cloud grinned and Geist cringed._

'_I should not have trusted him about those things.' Geist looked at Cloud and sighed, "Oh, alright. Let us discuss about this since it catches your attention._

_Cloud grinned, "Way to go, fatso!"_

_--END OF FLASHBACK--_

"I could even recall how he called me a 'fatso'! Teenagers and their foul mouths; morbid things flowing in every word they say…" Geist continue to mumble until Vincent cleared his throat. "So you mean, the prince himself wanted to know about the legend, and did learn everything about it because he commanded, or should I say, blackmailed you? But how can he have forgotten?" Vincent asked. "I could also ask the same thing, my boy. For the meantime, I think it would be best if we are to consult the nymphs themselves." Geist replied.

"But how?" Vincent asked.

"The Summoner."

--

Cloud went back to the garden after Vincent and Yuffie went back to their palace. He sat on the garden seat and closed his eyes, enjoying the soft breeze.

"Cloud?" a voice behind him was heard. He did not have to look because he knew who it was.

"Mother."

The queen smiled and sat beside her son. Cloud sat straight and his mother kissed his forehead. "What are you doing here, mother?" he asked. The queen looked at the garden, "It has been a long time since I visited this place. Well, I do see it every day but I have not gone closer than this." She said. "Do you remember the time when you were this," she leveled her hand to her hips "small and we planted roses to this enchanting garden?"

Cloud chuckled softly and nodded. "Good times, are they not? The very first time that you enjoyed getting pricked by thorns." His mother giggled. Cloud took her mother's hand and played with it, "Yes I do. In fact, I still remember you running in circles and saying 'Cloud! Cloud! My son is pricked, get the medics!' yup, that was hysterical." He mocked and laughed as his mother playfully slapped his arm.

"Sweetheart, I was just worried. What would you expect from a mother?" she pouted. Cloud stopped laughing and stiffened. "Cloud, dear? Is something wrong?" his mother cupped his cheek and removed it as he smiled and grinned at her.

"Cloud! Do not frighten me like that!" she hissed.

"I want to show you something." Cloud said as he pulled her mother slowly towards the wall of the castle. As Cloud pushed some bushes off, he saw what he wanted to see and pulled her mother down. "What is it, Cloud? Is there a treasure in here?" she whispered.

"Yes mother, there is. Even after nineteen long years, I have never thought I would see this again but now, behold; the Black Rose." He whispered. His mother gasped and touched the petals, water droplets falling on the wet grass. She gasped again, "It's real! It is… I-I never… I am speechless! When did you find it?" she looked at her son, still surprised of what her son revealed to her.

"Just this morning, after the meeting with Shinra." He said.

"How?"

"I do not know. I kind of well, felt like there was something on my mind that made me think that there is something on there." He answered and stood up, lending his hand to the queen. He gently pulled her up and sighed. "And mother, I have something to tell you." He said.

"What is it my son?"

"About the wedding…" he saw her eyes widen. '_So Yuffie was telling the truth after all.' _he thought. His mother laid her fist to her chest and walked back to the bench, Cloud followed. They both sat and no one said a word.

"The council requested a meeting about you becoming the next king." She broke the silence. "They will ask you one last time to marry, and if you--"

"--if I decline, they will force a lady to me and that I have to marry her and or else the kingdom will be at stake. Actually, I do not really have an option." He said.

The queen immediately looked at her son, she felt pity for him. "My son, I do not wish for you to marry someone whom you not love. I was forced to marry your father but I have loved him afterwards. I do not know if I could say the same thing for you." She bowed her head. Cloud glanced at his mother, "Fret not mother, I will do what is best for the kingdom."

His mother looked at him again and saw a smile on his face, "I have a plan."

--

**A/N: Yep, another chapter done. Please do not hate me for updating late! I hope you guys are still fond of this story… so anyway… (gasps!) Cloud! How could I ever let you ever forget Tifa?! Well, that's something you have to look forward to. Sooo… y'all might be wondering who Geist is… I made him up! Hahaha! Sorry… Geist is mine… I don't really mind if others borrow the name so… yeah.**

**The votes about Lucrecia and Yuffie… I'm kind of having second thoughts of adding it because someone coughbrothercough told me to concentrate more with Cloud and Tifa fluff… For the first time, I agree with him. Although I haven't put any fluff yet… eh, I just have my ways…**

**Reviews, reviews everyone!! I know a lot of you are upset because I updated late and geez… how many times do I have to say I'm sorry… but really, I'm sorry! I hope you still post a review for me and tell me what you think. Suggestions are highly needed, and maybe I can add some something for y'all!! Thanks, thanks, a million of thanks to those who reviewed for the previous chapter!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Raika-chan: Yey! Another update!! I'll try to keep up the fast updates; ehm, is this update fast enough? Owkie-dokie, where were we?**

**Woah! Major error from the last chapter!! To tell y'all the truth, I actually made two chapters for chapter 8 and I asked my bro to pick the best one… I posted the wrong one, my bad. So I'll try to make it understandable!! Waddayaknow… I'm crazy… I'll try to remove some unimportant things, I guess. Aah!! I think I'm going in circles!!**

**Anyway, there were questions from a CERTAIN reviewer (check out the review page) so I'll answer it here…  
Okay, for question number one: The hooded person will be mentioned on one chapter... But, yes... For the sake of your curiosity, that was Tifa...**

**  
Second question: Hmmm... In Greek mythology, nymphs are immortal beings... In my fanfiction their not, uhmm... Tifa here has been training since 15, if I could remember it, exactly. Did I mention that on the fanfic? If not, then I said already… I didn't really want to involve that cause I think it's not related but, yeah...**

**So... It Tifa was 75 years old when Cloud was still a kid... plus 21 skipped years, 96! OMG!! HAHAHA!! In that state of hers, she's still young, like 23 years in normal time...I'll try to calm down for now, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: y'all know it already! I don't own ffvii and any of the characters, but Geist is MINE!! Wahaha!!**

Recap:

"_My son, I do not wish for you to marry someone whom you not love. I was forced to marry your father but I have loved him afterwards. I do not know if I could say the same thing for you." She bowed her head. Cloud glanced at his mother, "Fret not mother, I will do what is best for the kingdom." His mother looked at him again and saw a smile on his face, "I have a plan."_

_--_

"A plan my son?"

"Yeah, well, sort of." Cloud sighed. "Do you remember the meeting we had with Shinra? I am about to start my journey two days from now. I think if I well, what if--" Cloud tried to sum up all of his thoughts and tried again.

"I guess I will allow you to give me the party that you wanted to happen. If I can find someone who is in the border of my interest, then I may have to consider the engagement." He said while looking at her mother.

"You mean…"

"I will. After I finish the mission in Edge." He replied. His mother was still worried, "You are being forced into this, are you sure you want me to arrange a party for your engagement?" she asked.

"If it is the best for the kingdom, I am sure; besides, you have said so yourself: falling in love can be learned in time." Cloud stood up and looked at his mother. "My queen, I have to go. I need to prepare some of our men who will join me on my journey." He said and left even before the queen could utter a word

"Oh Cloud, you are still too naïve."

--

Cloud was walking back inside the palace, still thinking of what he just said to his mother. "Damn, why did I say that?" he mumbled. Suddenly, someone called his name.

"Prince Cloud."

Cloud stopped walking and looked back. "Vincent." He replied. Vincent walked towards Cloud and placed his hand on his pockets. "I thought you were going to do something?" Cloud asked. "Yes, it's almost done. Are you going somewhere?" Vincent asked. "Yes I am. I was about to round up some soldiers for mission in the country of Edge." Cloud answered. Vincent nodded, "Before you do that, you need to come with me. I want to talk to you about something." Vincent said. Cloud knew that Vincent was serious so he nodded and followed him to their destination.

After a few minutes, they have arrived to their destination.

"The library?" Cloud asked. "As you can see, it is filled with books and manuscripts. It is the library." Vincent replied. Cloud glared at Vincent, "Do you really have something to tell me or are you going to joke about everything? Seriously, you're not funny anymore." Cloud said.

"Actually, it is something important. You see, there is something that I want you to know and remember. Follow me." Vincent said monotonously and entered the library; Cloud just followed him and was still annoyed at Vincent's bad puns. After a few turns (imagine that the library is like a maze, hehe), they've arrived on a dead end.

"It's a wall. With a painting on it." Cloud grumbled, his eyebrow was twitching.

"Yes, it is. It is the most obvious, is it not?" Vincent grinned, and then turned into a serious look. "But, behind it is a path that has been kept as a secret for many years now." He said as he was turning the portrait upside-down. After the portrait was moved, a secret path was revealed. "What the hell?" Cloud whispered. Vincent entered the path first, "Are you following or not?" Vincent asked and Cloud nodded. As they entered the passage, the wall closed.

--

"Vincent, how did you know that there was a secret passage way in here?" Cloud asked.

"I just discovered it a few hours ago. Master Geist showed it to me."

"Gran Geist?" Cloud raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, the 'fatso'."

"Why? Why are we here?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

As they reached the end of the passage, they saw Geist. "Young prince, welcome." He said and bowed. "What is this place?" Cloud looked around the place; it was like a dungeon. "This was a prison cell before. This is the place where they put all of the most dangerous people that Midgar had ever captured." Master Geist explained. "Of course, but why are we here?" Cloud asked again.

Geist just rolled his eyes, _'this kid hasn't changed a bit.' _He thought.

"Cloud, I have something to ask you." Geist said as he faced Cloud. Cloud only looked at him, perplexed. "Do you remember anything about this book?" Geist took a black book and handed it to Cloud. "I- no, I do not remember anything." He replied. "Why don't you scan it for a while and tell me if you remember anything." Geist instructed and Cloud nodded as he opened the book.

"A long time ago, when the first king of Midgar had discovered this land, he had also discovered the heart of the country. It is said that in the middle of the kingdom of Midgar lies a huge forest." Cloud said and looked at his companions. Geist nodded, telling him to continue. Cloud inhaled and continued to read the book.

"They also said that the forest has its own legend – that the trees were the home of nymphs. The king was about to burn the forest so that he can construct his castle, until the nymphs came to him. They pleaded the king to release the forest for it was their home. The trees are the sources of their lives and they would vanish if he were to destroy their homes. The king and the head nymph agreed that they will not destroy the forest unless the nymphs will become the sentinels of every successor of his kingdom who will be born after 200 years…" Cloud paused.

"200 years had passed, prince Cloud. And you were born on the bicentennial anniversary of Midgar, which only means that you are the heir of the great sentinel." Vincent explained.

"I… am?"

"You mean you do not know?" Vincent's eyes widened. Cloud shook his head, still confused of what is happening. "Oh, Gaia." Master Geist could not believe it either. "You have never felt the presence of the sentinel?" Geist asked.

"I do not know… It is all a blur. But, I did have dreams about a voice, and it was calling me. I--" Cloud was already pressing his fingers on his temple. "Prince Cloud, please calm down. Do not force yourself, we will help you." Vincent tried to calm Cloud and it worked.

"First of all, you are the inheritor of the sentinel." Vincent started. "But is seems to me that the sentinel has abandoned you. But I think you still have a connection with her through your dreams." He added. "The sentinel is supposed to be guarding you, and giving you the wisdom of a true king. She shall feed you with endless knowledge and will serve you until the day you breathe your last." Geist said.

"You are the only one who can call the sentinel because you are the inheritor." Vincent said.

"How? How can I do that?"

"We do not know, but we thought of a solution. We called you here, to speak to the higher nymphs. You do want some answers, right?" Vincent asked bluntly. "Okay then, I will talk to them." Cloud decided.

Master Geist nodded to Vincent and Vincent opened another door, revealing a tall man wearing a black cloak, with symbols on his back. He was carrying a puppet that looked like a cat.

"Reeve." Master Geist called the man. Reeve looked up and saw the prince.

"It is an honor to serve you, prince Cloud." He bowed. "This is Reeve, the castle's wizard." Vincent introduced Reeve to Cloud. "How come I never see you at the palace or any of the meetings?" Cloud asked. "I do not attend to any of the meetings for I am not called or invited." Reeve answered.

"They say that he frightens the queen with puppet. He always carries it with him." Geist whispered.

"The 'it' that you were talking about is my pet, Cait Sith!" Reeve roared.

"Sorry." Geist muffled.

Reeve composed himself and cleared his throat, "Anyway, I do believe that I am needed for summoning, am I right?" Reeve asked Vincent. Vincent nodded, "Yes, we need you to summon someone from the council of the nymphs." He explained.

"The council of the nymphs? Why, if I may ask?"

"The promise that has been made 200 years ago was broken and we need to set things right. The prince could not recall nor felt anything that involves a communication between him and his sentinel." Master Geist said.

"I see. So the nymphs were really trying to make a fool of us humans." Reeve said.

"No, that may not be the explanation. I have a feeling that something just came out wrong." Cloud replied.

"Wrong, my prince?" Vincent asked.

"You said that the sentinel will be with me forever, and that was the agreement according to the legend. What if something just went wrong and she was forced to leave? There are a lot of wild guesses that I can come up to. Even so, I do not believe that she would betray me like that. I have this feeling in my gut that tells me I am right." Cloud said.

It was true, he had dreamt about someone who watched him from a distance. He heard voices and he could not pin point exactly who said it, it was someone he haven't seen. Every time he dreamt about this person, he sees nothing but blackness.

"There is only one way to find out. Begin the summoning." Vincent declared.

--

**A/N: Woahahaha!! I've finished chapter 9 already and it's kinda long so I broke it into two chapters so chapter 10 is already on the go!!**

**I would like to apologize for making some filler… I never intended to make one, though… I had mixed up the story so, yeah. I never intended to make it BORING!! I want some Cloti fluff too... waaaahh… T T… I want to begin the fluff now… but no can't do… I need to think of something to give way for the fluff… Help me… hahaha!! Stupid me… My mind is still on vacation even though classes have already begun.**

**Wey! Reeve is here! And his mascot, Cait Sith!! In my own opinion I see Reeve as a very, very smart person so I made him a wizard!! Reeve here is giving some bad arguments about the nymphs, make a guess: is he a friend or foe? Who knows, it could be both (is that even possible?)… I've read some things about Cait Sith betraying Avalanche, I haven't played Final Fantasy VII yet so I kind of made some research about 'em.**

**Anyway, that's all for now… Reviews please!! It makes me grin stupidly whenever I get one, and then people at the net cafe will look at me like I'm some kind of a dufus... Wahaha!! Anyways, thanks for reading!!**

**BTW: A lot of thanks to: ****Lafia Anua Mehono, everyday-snowangel, Peachie-Trishie, Jynx Tsilevon, HisaAngel, Mrs.MaxiStrife, xXxbrokenxXx, ClotiNotCleris, Tsukisamu Sayako, elebelly and crazymaneesh!! Love you all!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Raika-chan: Teneneneeen …. Holy shit, I lost my USB!! I have to find it or else I'm going to make another set of chapters!! Anyway, I hope you guys still appreciate the things that I've came up in this fanfiction… Chapter 11 is here!! Okay, that's all I've got to say for now… So, let's get ready to READ!! (PS: Read A/N afterwards…)**

**Disclaimer: You've read my pervious chapters, you should know by now.**

_Recap:_

"_There is only one way to find out. Begin the summoning." Vincent declared._

--

Reeve nodded and stepped in the middle of a magic circle (do you guys watch FMA? the transmutation circle? That's what it kind of looks like) etched on the floor. He raised Caith Sith and began to chant some incantations. The outlines in the circle suddenly glowed and Caith Sith ascended, its eyes opened.

--

In the kingdom of Edge, the royal family of Shinra was having a discussion.

"So, the prince is going for the catch, I see." A tall, blond man said. "Yes, that's what we hoped, or should I say, expected for him to do." the so-called 'Shinra' replied. "Everything is going well, as planned. Let us just wait for the positive outcomes. Rufus, I believe you are going to enter the scene, do not disappoint me. " He added.

"Of course, father."

"If all else fails, we will have to use our trump card, and we will be ready." Shinra declared to his disciples.

"Do not worry old man. We can take care of this little prince, it's nothing big." A white-haired man smirked. "I hope you are right, Kadaj. I have given you, and your brothers, the pleasure of using our finest materias, so I expect a positive outcome." Rufus glared.

"I'm not talking to you, sonny. Don't barge into our conversation! Besides, I've already done my first step and the beasts are obeying me as far as I'm concerned. And as for you, I don't even know how you can set things so slow!" Kadaj mocked at the blond man.

Rufus was about to retort back until his father stopped him.

"Enough. Rufus; prepare for the prince's arrival and make sure that he does not suspect anything at all. And as for you Kadaj, you and your brothers know what to do, am I right?" the old duke snapped at the two bickering persons. Kadaj scowled and faced Shinra, "Listen here, old man. I do not take orders from you, but today is an exemption because brother told us to do so. Be lucky that I have not cut your throat yet." He hissed.

The duke let out a dry laugh, "Watch your mouth my boy, because that may be the death of you." Shinra smirked. Kadaj glared and sat back to his own seat.

The old duke held his head up and sat on the head's seat. He looked at his subordinates, and smiled wickedly. "After this ploy that we are about to unleash succeeds, we celebrate!" Shinra stood up and held his glass challis. "To the downfall of the Midgar!"

The others repeated his actions and replied, "Aye!"

--

Deep inside the forest of Edge, there was a little boy who was picking some wild berries. He has blue eyes and shaggy, brown hair.

"Denzel."

The little boy, named Denzel, stopped and looked at his back. "Hey!" he greeted. "You came back!" he said and ran towards the hooded person. "Of course, I will. Whoever said that I wouldn't? Besides, the monsters can attack you again if you don't stand on your ground." The person replied.

"I thought that you would leave after the incident." Denzel said as he hugged the legs of the person. The said person was shocked and the hood came off, revealing some dark tresses.

"I could not leave you just like that, could I?"

"Hey! I am not defenseless! I can protect myself, lady!" Denzel huffed, crossing his hand across his chest. The said lady laughed, "Yes, you can. After ten more years, maybe." She mocked. Denzel pouted, but smiled again. "Thank you for coming back, Miss Tifa lady nymph." He said as he looked at her claret orbs. Blue met red and she laughed, "I have always been there and will always be, for you, child."

Many years have passed after Tifa was ordered to abandon her duty. She actually never left, but she was hidden beneath the forest. She was still part of the elite since she was still doing her duty as a general. After all those years, she was training. Tifa became stronger, her fighting skills were faster than ever, but Tifa had not moved on emotionally because she has never forgotten about the prince.

She tried to move on once, but never succeeded. Tifa still had this connection that was impossible to remove. She knew that the council can never replace her because it wasn't they were not in the position. Once the prince accepted her, it will be his choice whether to dismiss her or let her stay.

Coincidentally, just this morning, she heard his voice. She got excited and nervous at the thought because finally, he found the rose. It was her only connection to him and she had hoped that he would find it, and he did. Although she does not know what the prince already looks like, she was still contented to feel his presence through her mind.

Tifa recalled her past as an outcast general, and then a few months later, she found Denzel.

_--FLASHBACK--_

_He was surrounded by a bunch or a pack of dark colored, wolf-like beasts. She was not supposed to intervene with the scene, but she knew that something was wrong with the beasts. She recalled that these beasts were allies of the nymphs, so why were they attacking a human? She watched closely but never stepped closer. Her eyes widened and she stiffed as she saw beast launched over the little boy, who was not moving. 'Why is he not moving?!' she thought. The boy's eyes widen, showing his blue orbs and afterwards, he was pushed to the ground._

_--_

_She could not believe this boy! He did not do anything to protect himself! After she saw his blue eyes, she instinctively sprinted towards the boy and shoved her glowing hand to the beast's chest, thus killing it on the process. She removed her hand, which is now covered with black dust as the killed beast vanished on thin air. She stood in front of the boy and shoved him down as another beast attacked her, and another, and another until she was pummeled to the ground._

_The boy looked at the scene in front of him, still shocked to what has happened. Amazingly, the pile of beasts was thrown away as the woman stood up, clutching her falchions with each hand. Her blood-shot eyes glared at the leader of the pack and she attacked. The remaining beasts watched as their leader dissipated, and they retreated._

_After the short battle, Tifa looked back at the boy, who was avoiding her glance. She stared at those soft blue eyes of the innocent boy. It reminded her of something that she had kept hidden for a long time, and she was trying to pull it off her mind._

"_What is your name, child?"_

"…"

_Tifa blinked and smiled, "I hope you are not scared of me." She said as she knelt down to face the boy, her eyes smiling and sparkling._

_The child jerked up and looked at her. He saw her as an emotionless fighter a while ago and now, she's acting so different. He blushed as he saw her eyes; those bloody-colored eyes that were so frightening were now full of gentleness and sincerity._

"_Denzel. My name is Denzel."_

_--_

_After the small incident, Tifa have been watching Denzel's back if he was to enter the forest. For some odd reason, she was suddenly attached to this boy. There was something in his eyes that made her whole again._

_The child was always going at the forest and she was enjoying his company. Even though she was not approaching him, she would always watch him on her own area. She knew that the kid was looking for her because every time the child visited the forest, he leaves a basket filled with flowers and some bear-shaped cookies. She really wanted to talk to him but she was afraid and she didn't know why._

_The incident that happened long ago was still bugging her; those beasts were one of the best allies of their army. If so, why would they attack a human? These beasts are, for sure, dangerous but they know their place and know when a command has been made. She would have to investigate further, or else other innocent people will get involved._

_--END OF FLASHBACK--_

--

"Who dares summon me?" Caith Sith suddenly spoke.

The four men looked up at the puppet, amazed that it talked, except of course, the wizard, Reeve.

"It is I, Cloud Strife, the prince of Midgar, the successor of the sentinel nymph." Cloud replied sternly. Caith Sith, with the soul of a nymph, looked at the place where Cloud was standing.

"Prince Cloud? Haha! You make me laugh. Who would ever believe your lies?" The nymph asked mockingly with a low voice.

"I do not have time to argue with you because all I want is some answers." Cloud said.

"Prove to me that you are the prince, that you are really the successor." The nymph demanded.

Cloud unsheathed his sword slowly; revealing small gems engraved on the blade and stabbed it on the floor, the light of the circle illuminated on the blade. Caith Sith looked at the sword, and then to Cloud and kneeled.

"Where is my sentinel, and what did you do to my memories?!" Cloud shouted.

"I am not in the position to answer your demands, my prince. Only the Grandmother nymph is able to answer you." The nymph replied.

"Why?! You are a nymph, are you not?! Why won't you answer my questions?!" Cloud retorted back. He was about to punch some senses on the doll until a hand grabbed him on his shoulder. "Prince Cloud, relax." Vincent said.

"Relax?! How could I relax?! They intervened with my life, as well as my memories!"

"We know; we all heard it. But just like he said, he is not in the position to answer your questions." Geist replied. "Then who is?! I thought this nymph was a part of the council! That means, he has every right to answer me!" Cloud snapped at him.

"You there, tell us how we can talk to this grandmother nymph." Vincent said.

"Only she can approach you, not yourselves."

"Damn it, let's kill him." Vincent hissed. It was Cloud's turn to stop Vincent, "Let me handle this. This is my problem, not yours." He said and Vincent nodded.

"Very well, tell this old hag of yours to approach me. I order her to do so or else…"

"…"

"…"

"Or else what, my prince?" the nymph broke the silence.

"I will not hesitate to burn your precious tree into ashes." Cloud replied, showing no mercy at all. The nymph was getting into his nerves, thus making him blow his temper to the fullest. He really did not mean to say such. He is not a coward, but he needs to intimidate this nymph because that was the only way he could think of for today.

"Y-you cannot do that!" The nymph stuttered.

"I swear to Gaia I will."

"What a-about your sentinel?! She will die! This foolish blackmail of yours can cause the conflict of both worlds!" the nymph stuttered.

"Then I guess the deal 200 years before will be off, but then again, it had been off for a lot of years already since you took _HER _away from me_ (huh? Possessive much?)_! It will not be my fault if you are not able to deliver my message to the grandmother nymph, it will be yours." Cloud glared at the doll.

"V-very well. If that is the case then, I assure you that your message will be sent."

"Good. You may now leave."

Caith Sith closed its eyes and the circle stopped glowing. The doll dropped on the floor and Reeve picked it up.

"I guess that's that." Reeve said, and the other three nodded.

"But my prince, you should not have done that. Intimidating the nymphs can cause a great misunderstanding." Master Geist said as he looked at the doll on Reeve's arms, still quite amazed of what happened a while ago. Cloud looked at his feet and sighed, "I know, but I could not think of anything else that can help me find my sentinel. And even though they will not lend me a hand, I will find _her_ myself."

"How will you do that?" Vincent asked.

"Like the legend says, in the heart of Midgar."

--

"Denzel, why are you all alone? I thought I told you that it is dangerous in here. You should go back to your house as soon as possible." Tifa said as both of them walked in the forest. Denzel carried the basket with both of his hands and looked at Tifa. "I don't have any."

"What?"

"I don't have any."

Tifa stopped walking and just stared at the little boy. Denzel noticed it and stopped walking too. "What do you mean you don't have any? Human children live with their parents, do they not?" Tifa asked. Denzel frowned and looked down, "Yes, they do. Unfortunately, I don't. The people whom I am living with are not my real parents. They said that they found me in the forest and the only thing that I had was this necklace." He explained and looked at Tifa.

"Why did they leave you?"

"I do not know. I do not care either. Maybe if they did not leave me, I would not have experienced this much freedom." Denzel grinned. Tifa frowned; she couldn't understand why he was so happy.

Happy because he was alone?

"And I would not have met you."

Tifa's eyes soften. She was flattered and guilty at the same time. Flattered because the kid liked her and guilty because, this child must have thought that she was worth it to be acknowledged. She was stained, in hands and in heart.

"Do you not worry about your own safety?" she suddenly asked.

"No, not anymore! Not when you are here with me. You are a strong woman, Miss Tifa! I want to be just like you!" Denzel said happily. Tifa looked at the boy, her lips parted slightly. "You think that I will accompany you from now on?" she asked.

"Y-you're not?"

Tifa blinked and sighed, making Denzel frown. "Oh, of course, why would you, ha-ha! Why did I even think of that? You must be going somewhere important now." He said sadly.

"Yes I am." Tifa replied.

"O-oh, o-okay." Denzel stopped, depressed. He looked at Tifa's retreating back and closed his eyes, his head drooped down.

…

…

…

"Are you coming or what?"

Denzel snapped his head back up and saw Tifa's face smiling back at him. He blinked once, twice.

"Huh?"

Tifa laughed and held her hand to him. "I thought you wanted to come with me. Or are you having second thoughts?" she titled her head to the side and smirked at him. Denzel's eyes opened wider and smiled widely.

"Y-you mean I get to come with you?!"

"I would not just stand here and watch you if I do not like the idea, would I?"

Denzel laughed and ran towards the woman and walked with her, their journey is about to begin.

And so is our prince's.

--

**A/N: Woah, Tifa's back! And thus, starting the real journey. Cloud would go to Edge aka Shinra's country and then to the home of the nymphs. Tifa would investigate about the incident concerning Denzel and the beasts (I don't know how they're called but I was referring to the wolf-like beasts that were summoned by Kadaj.) because something was wrong. Why would she investigate if nothing was wrong?**

**And look! Rufus is here! And the dwarf psychotic freak, Kadaj! I really don't hate Yazoo and Loz but… Kadaj?! He's a freakin' tiny, puny, microscopic dude. He's so small yet he acts like a bully. Okay, what's the plan all about? Heehee.**

**I guess you already have the flow of the story. But wait, there would also be kidnapping (gasps!) don't forget about the black rose (double gasp!)! How did it get there (hint: chapter 4)? A big thanks to Lafia, she added some spice to the story!**

**What a total mix up… Hahaha!! Not only that, what's with Denzel's necklace? Why was it added to my fic? I don't know either! Kidding!!**

**I couldn't help but add a flashback of how Tifa and Denzel met, if I didn't then the story isn't complete. Besides, I've added another character on the fic! So let's see, Tifa, Cloud, Marlene, Denzel, Shelke, Barret, Yuffie, Vincent, Reeve… Hey, where's Cid?**

**There's still a long way to go… That means this story's gonna get longer, and longer, and longer… I hope you guys don't tire up!**

**Bueno! That's it for today. Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think! Comments, suggestions are highly appreciated! Be soft about flaming me, okay? Hasta luego, amigos y amigas!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Raika-chan: Hey people! I've updated late again but I hope you guys are still interested in the story. We had our prelim exams and well, I needed to study. Okay, I'm sorry. Sighs, I couldn't find my USB and that only means that I have to repeat EVERYTHING… Boohoo, mourn with me. Why? I don't know, just mourn with me. Bleh, anyway… Here's another chapter for y'all! Again, sorry for the late update.**

**Disclaimer: I don't wanna be a parrot … fine, I don't own FFVII…**

_Tifa laughed and held her hand to him. "I thought you wanted to come with me. Or are you having second thoughts?" she titled her head to the side and smirked at him. Denzel's eyes opened wider and smiled widely._

"_Y-you mean I get to come with you?!"_

"_I would not just stand here and watch you if I do not like the idea, would I?"_

_Denzel laughed and ran towards the woman and walked with her, their journey is about to begin._

_And so is our prince's._

!--!--!--!--!--!--!

"How are the preparations, my son?"

"Great, just great father."

"That's my boy. You know if you need anything, you can always tell me."

"Yes I will."

Cloud was having a conversation with the king at the meeting room. Although the two of them are alone, it felt so narrow and stiff. Cloud was tense and he couldn't bring up what he really wanted to tell his father.

"Son."

"Huh?"

"Something seems to be bothering you. Would you like to tell me?" the king asked his son, his eyes were full of concern. Cloud sighed, "I am fine, father. It's just…"

"Yes?"

Cloud shifted from his standing position and looked at his father, "By any chance, have you ever heard of nymphs?"

The king blinked and with a perplexed look, he crossed his arms. "Yes, yes I have. The nymphs in the legend. You're pretty lucky m'boy; you've inherited the sentinel's touch. How is she? Is she with you today? Can I speak with her? Because you know, they do not show themselves if not needed." He grinned and looked around in Cloud's place, excited to see the nymph. Cloud looked at the ground, "No, father. The nymph is not with me, I did not know that I have one either." The king looked at his son, dumbfounded. "What? That's insane! Cloud?" the king asked, really confused.

Cloud explained everything that had happened a day ago. From the secret passage up to the intimidation he said to the higher council of the nymphs. After his long explanation, the king looked at Cloud, his mind calculating everything that his only son told him. The king nodded, "So, what plan do you have in mind?" he asked.

"I will first investigate Edge and go to the heart of Midgar, home of the Ancients." He sighed and continued, "However, mother and I had a talk. I have a proposal with mother about… the wedding."

"…"

"After the investigation, I asked queen to throw a celebration for my arrival and for choosing a bride."

The king jerked up and looked at his son angrily, "There is no time for that, my boy! Retrieving your lost sentinel should come first! Marriage comes later!" he growled.

"Father; you see, that is the problem. I do not want these two things to clash with my responsibility as the next heir. If I do not find someone on the day of the celebration, then the higher court will do something that, even you have no power to deny it. And finding my lost sentinel is something that I want to accomplish for my own peace of mind."

"Peace of mind?"

"I always have these dreams that I hear a voice in the darkness. It's telling me something, it soothes me and at the same time it makes me restless. But when I wake up, I could not remember the exact things that the voice told me. But I have a feeling that it is telling me something that I need to know. It's-it's obscure, everything is obscure and w—

"Then find her."

The two men turned around to where the new voice came from, somewhat alert. They both relaxed as they saw who it was.

"My queen."

"Mother."

The queen smiled at them and walked to their direction. "As always, I get to make a grand entrance. So, this is where you noble men are hiding." She chimed.

"Regina. Our son is—

The queen stopped her husband's bickering as she placed a hand in front of his lips. "Hush, my king. I know what you were talking about." She gently said. The queen went in front of her son and touched both his shoulders, "My son, you have been a very responsible prince and I only want your happiness." Cloud growled, "Mother, we had gone through this already…"

"I know, I know. But if this is really what you want, then you should go for it. I may not know something about your connection with the nymphs, but I know that this longing feeling is something that you want to feel again. There is only a limited time given to you in choosing your bride, but I know this is also something that you want to think on your own. I want you to feel the feeling your father and I shared for many years. And even before you feel that feeling, I want you to be at ease, no problems, no losses, no nothing. "

There was no sound in the wide room, only the ticking of the large clock beside the bookshelves.

"Cloud." The gentle voice of his mother echoed in the room.

His mother touched his cheek and he leaned to her hand, "Find her. If this is the only way to get the peace that you desire, then do it." She said. Cloud looked at the ground, "What if the council—

"Oh pish posh! This is not about them; this is about you and your companion. I think I can handle the council better than your father can." She winked. The king just scoffed but smiled, "I guess your mother is right." He grinned.

"Thank you everyone. I will not fail you, father. And mother, thank you." Cloud said and smiled at them. "Go now, Cloud. Prepare your men; you will be on your way before dawn." His father ordered him.

"Yes, my king. I will be on my way then." Cloud straightened his stand and walked towards the door.

"Oh, and Cloud."

"Yes father."

"Go get back what is yours."

Cloud smirked.

!--!--!--!--!--!--!

"Tifa?"

"Yes, young one?"

"Do you do magic?"

Tifa raised her eyebrows and looked at the small figure beside her. "Why do you ask?" she asked him. "Well, I have never seen any nymphs aside from you and… just curious." He mumbled the last two words.

Silence.

"I do."

Denzel jerked his head up and looked at her, "Really? Like what?" he asked excitingly. Tifa frowned and looked at their surroundings. They were still walking in the forest, looking for any trace of the beasts.

Tifa had explained to Denzel something about roaming beasts and that she has to scrutinize every move and happenings in their range of vision. Denzel said he'd help her if he was strong enough and kept on apologizing about it. Tifa laughed on his antics but shrugged it, saying something about her training him when he gets older.

"So…"

Tifa looked back at Denzel who was still waiting for an answer, distracting her trail of thought. "Well, I am a dryad so; my expertise is highly involved with plants and trees." She explained. She could tell that Denzel was amazed; it's on his expression. "Shall I demonstrate?" Tifa grinned and Denzel nodded repeatedly, making Tifa laugh. "Alright, then." She said as she squatted near a small shoot, Denzel following her position.

"See this small plant?" she asked and Denzel nodded.

"Watch carefully." She whispered and held her left hand up an inch on top of the shoot. Her hand glowed light green and lifted her hand slowly and gently. Denzel watched, amazed as the shoot followed her palm, almost like wanting to reach Tifa's glowing hand.

The shoot continued to grow until leaves sprouted and then a yellow flower bloomed.

"Aaahhh…" Denzel breathed out.

The glow on her hand disappeared and she withdrew it back to her lap. "There you go Denzel; magic."

"Wow! That was awesome, Tifa!" Denzel exclaimed, astonished while Tifa just laughed. "But you know, Denzel, I am not the only one who can do magic. You can do it too." She said as she ruffled Denzel's hair. He looked at her questioningly, pouting. Tifa smiled, "It's true that nymphs are capable of doing some things that humans cannot but, there are also things that only humans can do." She explained to him and stood up; Denzel, however, stayed rooted on his position but was looking at her.

"Like what?"

"You humans have what you call 'free will', while we do not. We follow the order of nature, the cycle."

"Don't humans follow the order of nature too?"

"Yes, you can. But with the help of free will, you are capable of changing your destiny. We nymphs are pawns of nature. That is all; nothing more, nothing less."

"Pawns?"

"Well," Tifa sighed, trying to decipher her thoughts into a simpler one. "We are created to protect nature. Some nymphs are destined to protect the waters; others protect the forest. Some protect the mountains, the rivers and the oceans. We were not destined to protect the humans, though. Because of free will, you are able to choose the path that you wanted to walk on. And that itself, is magic. We nymphs do not have that, and that we consider it as a strong force that we cannot and never will obtain."

"Wow." Denzel whispered and frowned. Why did it sound so unfair to him? Only humans have the free will to do what they want.

"That's not even the whole of it." Tifa continued, "Humans give birth through their bodies, do they not?" she asked. "Giving life and creating life is magic. It is an ability that is something close to a god's. And we cannot to that." She said, "And you know what amazed us more?"

"What?"

"It is made out of love. Something that we…

…_are forbidden to cross._

"Tifa?"

Tifa shook her head, "We better get going. Twilight is approaching and we need to enter the town. You look like you were stomped by a stampede of chocobos." She giggled.

"Alright."

They continued to walk a few more meters until Tifa suddenly stopped, her hand stopping Denzel too. "Halt, young one." She whispered. "What's wrong, Tifa?" Denzel asked as he looked around only to find nothing but the fading light of the sun. Tifa's lips curled down and she is now frowning. She looked through the corner of her eye and hissed.

Denzel looked up at Tifa and saw her bloodshot eyes getting darker. He remembered that it had the same features he saw months ago. It only meant one thing, trouble.

He looked around again, understanding fully the current situation. He tensed as Tifa pulled him to her back, her arm hooked on his waist. He hugged her back and closed his eyes, he was nervous.

It seemed like the sun gave them a spotlight, the ray was focused on them. Tifa widened her stride and crouched a little. Her long hair flowed down from her shoulders.

"I'm scared, Tifa." The little boy whimpered on her back.

"Don't be. I'm right here." She soothed him; it made him relax a little.

Birds suddenly flew above the trees, as if something disturbing happened. Denzel gasped softly, shocked from the sudden movement that disturbed the silence.

Now, there were no birds chirping, no crickets chirping, no bushes swaying, nothing.

The wind stopped blowing and everything became still, as if an angel happened to pass by.

The sun began to drift down the mountains; the spotlight slowly began to fade until darkness embraced them. The redness of the clouds now became dark violet then inky black.

Only in that time did they spot seven pairs of red orbs underneath the thick bushes.

"We're surrounded."

!--!--!--!--!--!--!

**A/N: WOohoo!! Hello everyone! I'm back and chapter 12 is now done. I am really, really sorry for the late update. I was down for a lot of weeks and well, I kept mourning for my USB. Boohoo… Okay, sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, you can tell me. I'm not really in the mood for revising. So, tell me what you think and review, criticize; whatever you want to do. Don't worry, I'll reply.**

**Okay-kay. That's about it for now. I'll see you guys on the next update, not literally, just your names when you review and, okay I'll shut up for now.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Raika-chan: Okay, I won't talk… Apologizing again and again won't help me… If there are any mistakes in grammar, uhh just tell me. So anyway, hope you guys enjoy! **

**Ooh.. ohh.. Wait, I freakin' forgot to mention that I don't know the real name of Cloud's mother so I'll just name her Regina… Try catching that on the previous chapter… Sorry…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Vii or any of the characters… Except Geist and the name Regina.**

_Recap:_

_The wind stopped blowing and everything became still, as if an angel happened to pass by. The sun began to drift down the mountains; the spotlight slowly began to fade until darkness embraced them. The redness of the clouds now became dark violet then inky black._

_Only in that time did they spot seven pairs of red orbs underneath the thick bushes._

"_We're surrounded."_

!--!--!--!--!--!--!

A low growl was heard behind those thick bushes and then it began shuffling violently. "Tifa…" Denzel's voice slurred; frightened of what is going to happen. Everything happened quickly that all Denzel saw were dark figures sprung quickly to the air and Tifa turning to face him and covered him with her body.

"TIFA!"

Tifa growled painfully after a shadow creeper bit her on her left shoulder. She elbowed it and then flung her arm around Denzel's legs and her other arm behind his back to carry him. She kicked the beast that was blocking their way and she started running. "Tifa! You're hurt and bleeding!" Denzel exclaimed worriedly after he saw some blood dripping and flowing down to her arms. "I am fine. I need to get you out of here." She replied hurriedly as she maneuvered her steps to climb a tree and started jumping from one branch to another. The forest was dark but Tifa can see everything clearly, her training sharpened every sense that she had.

"No! I'll stay with you!" Denzel refused to be let alone.

"Denzel! Now is not the time to be stubborn! Listen to me if you want to live!" Tifa snapped back at him and winced as pain shot through her fresh wound. "I cannot protect you, not with my current state, Denzel. Please understand that I value your life more than I value my own. You are young and carefree, you deserve to live." She explained; her voice as faint as flowing waters. Denzel bit his lower lip and nodded; his eyes pained and teary.

Tifa, although pained and injured, dropped gracefully on the ground and released Denzel. "Run as fast as you can and do not look back. Run straight ahead, it will lead you to town." Tifa commanded and pushed him with extra force, making Denzel stumble slightly. "Tifa, I will get you some help." Denzel replied and slowly walked to the path she told him to cross without removing his eyes on her.

"No. I do not need anyone's help. I can handle them myself."

"But—

"I will come back for you, little one. I will meet you there. I just need to finish them off to make sure that they will not follow me to the town."

Denzel was not convinced and stopped on his tracks. Tifa removed her bloodied cloak and stood on her fighting position. She turned her back on him to face the direction where the beasts would come. Her hands glowed, her twin falchions came into sight.

_Silence…_

She looked back and saw Denzel still not moving and frozen on his spot, she snarled.

"GO!" she roared. Her eyes became a darker shade of red, making Denzel jerked up and ran, his figure disappearing in the dark.

She felt a little bit relieved; at least the little boy will be safe. Tifa made a promise to herself that she will protect this boy— with or without orders from the court. It was something that she was obliged to do, without any reason whatsoever. She will not let any harm pass through him without passing on her first. Denzel will be with the townspeople and she did not believe that the people will treat him nicely. They might even think that he was crazy, asking for help because a certain nymph is in danger. She does not despise humans, but the humans' attitudes are making her think otherwise. Denzel was an exemption and so was her _little_ prince. But she would do anything to protect these two even if it involves protecting some other humans too. What a drag this is to her.

_Please be safe, Denzel._

She then looked back to the dark, waiting.

!--!--!--!--!--!--!

"All set and ready to go, sir." Cloud assured his father. "Cloud, please be careful. Do not let your guard down, my son." His father replied. "There is nothing to be worried about, father. I will be fine; I will try to go back as soon as I finish this mission and find my sentinel." The king nodded and patted his shoulder. "May Gaia guide you in your journey." His mother whispered and clasped her hands together. Red appeared beside Cloud and a soft growl came out from his throat. "Excited already, Red? Fret not; we'll stop this madness in no time." Red roared loudly, approving his master's statement. Cloud ruffled his tiger's head and nodded to his father.

Cloud grinned, "For Midgar."

"For Midgar." His father grinned back.

Cloud strode back to the front of the army. "Is everyone ready?" Cloud asked one of his generals. "Yes, my prince. Just declare the order, and we will follow." the soldier replied. Cloud nodded and mounted up his golden chocobo, Red positioned his body beside his master's steed. "Alright then, let's move out!" Cloud ordered his men and they started the journey.

They passed hurriedly on the rocky road and crossed the bridge connecting the kingdom to the other sides. Edge is not really far from their kingdom, they would only have to cross the forest to reach the walls of Edge. A few hours had passed and Cloud decided to let the troop have a quick rest. While he let his troop rest, Cloud took Red and his chocobo with him to patrol their surroundings.

The sun rose high up, and the temperature is rising. This slowed down their patrolling. It took a lot of energy; Cloud understood that when he saw Red panting so he decided to go the deeper part of the forest for some shade. As they continued to walk, the area is suddenly becoming darker. Cloud wondered why this part of the forest is dark, it's like the sun had never touched this area. This dark place is colder, and everything looked pale, the trees, the plants; the grass was so moist. They headed farther and alas they found a spring. He was enthralled of how this spring looked like. Green fireflies were swirling on top of the clear water.

"Amazing." He murmured and took a step forward and halted when Red roared and the chocobo squawked. "Shush! Do not make a sound Red!" Cloud hissed as he went beside the chocobo to calm it down. Red whimpered a little but still growled softly. "I do not know why the hell you roared but don't make a commotion, Red. We do not know if something lives here." Cloud said as he slowly walked back to the spring. The place looked like it was taken cared of but it also looked like this place is untouched. He kneeled down on the edge of the spring and touched the water. It was cold. He cupped the water and took a drink, he breathed out loudly. He looked at Red and grinned, "Its clean Read. Have a drink, red mutt." Red hesitated but walked to his master. He licked the water and stopped. He looked at Cloud.

"Well?"

Red glanced back to the water and started gulping large amounts. Cloud laughed and went to his chocobo and guided it to the spring for a drink. The chocobo lowered his head and gladly drank water in the spring. Cloud sat down and closed his eyes. He felt so refreshed after drinking, like the water had replenished the depleted strength on his body. His eyes snapped open and jerked up when he heard some chimes. Red saw his master and stopped drinking to look around. Cloud swiftly turned his head from his sides, locating the direction to where the sound came from. "What was that?" he asked. After a few seconds, he relaxed and persuaded that the calm atmosphere was only playing with him. He closed his eyes again, "Just a few more minutes and then we'll go back in patrolling." He said to himself and sighed.

!--!--!--!--!--!--!

**Aerith's POV (3****rd**** person):**

The moment she saw him walking towards the spring, Aerith already knew who he is. He touched the water and drank from it. It had been a very long time after she saw him—the child with golden mane and blue eyes, the child whom Tifa cherished and protected. Aerith watched him make his companions have a drink from her spring. She was actually impressed on how he drank from the spring without having any doubts; like he had drunk from it before.

She saw him sat down and closed his eyes. "What are you thinking?" she asked. Then she saw Cloud swiftly turned his head from side to side, locating the direction to where her voice came from. "What was that?" he asked himself. Aerith forgot that he could hear her since he is the legatee of the first king. He closed his eyes again and Aerith took this chance to sneak up in front of him. He seemed oblivious to what is happening so she talked.

**End of Aerith's POV.**

!--!--!--!--!--!--!

"How was the water?"

Cloud fell back on the ground, shocked. He looked up and saw a young woman towering him on his view. "Are you alright?" she asked. "What the…?!" Cloud sat up quickly and backed away from the woman. The woman looked at him curiously and blinked, "Why are you here?! And how did you find this place?!" Cloud shouted. Red looked at his master but Cloud only looked at him in the corner of his eyes. The tiger eyed him questioningly and looked around. The woman giggled, "I should be one asking you the same questions." She replied "Anyway, you shouldn't talk so loudly. Your friend there must be wondering if you are sleep talking or something." She continued. Cloud eyed her seriously and frowned, "Who are you really?" he asked and shook his head "I mean, _what _are you?" he corrected. The woman's eyes widened. _'So, I thought right.' _He thought. "My tiger should have sensed your presence a while ago, but it seems to me that he could not do that if you are only visible to me." Cloud explained his thoughts. The woman smiled.

"Why are you smiling?"

"You are a very perceptive young human." She replied.

"That did not answer my question. Who and what are you?" Cloud demanded. The young woman stood up and walked towards the spring, her back facing him. Cloud gasped when he saw the woman walk on top of the water. The woman turned around and smiled at him. "I am Aerith, a _naiad_."

End of chapter

_Kidding._

**A/n: Huff, alright fine. Since it took me so long to update, I'm gonna make this a two-in-one chapter. I hope that I won't disappoint you again. Okay, here's part two of this chapter.**

"A_ naiad_?" Cloud asked and Aerith nodded. "Yes, a water nymph." She replied. Cloud's eyes widened, "If you are a nymph— that means you must know about the legend." He walked towards her. Aerith bobbed her head to the side, "Legend?" she asked. "The legend about the sentinel nymph." If possible, Aerith's smile widened. "Yes, I know the legend of the sentinel. What is it to you?" she asked again.

"I need to find a way to talk to the grandmother nymph. There is something that I need to discuss with her." Cloud said as-a-matter-of-factly. Aerith's eyebrows raised and blinked twice. Cloud frowned since Aerith was giving him a funny look. "What?!" he hissed. "Are you really serious? I thought that was a joke." She replied. "Why would I joke about something so serious?!" he snapped at her.

'_Tifa was right after all. This boy is a tormentor.' _Aerith thought. "Why would you want to talk to the council?" she asked Cloud.

"It's because I need to—

Cloud stopped talking and blinked. Was it really alright to speak to this nymph about his problem? Aerith, as if she read his mind spoke. "Who are you to speak to them?" she challenged him.

"I…"

"What is your business to them?" she asked again and held her left palm open and the water from the spring started to rise and is forming a small ball on her opened palm. Cloud stepped back, slightly intimidated. He can fight monsters but not nymphs; he doesn't know what to do. Aerith looked at him seriously. "Who… are you?"

Cloud stood up firmly and glared at her, no one is going to intimidate him. No even this small nymph. "I am Cloud Strife, the prince of Midgar. I am the heir of the next throne and the successor of the sentinel nymph." He replied.

Aerith grinned, "I know." She said.

"What?"

"I already knew who you were the moment you heard and saw me. A normal person can never hear us or see us unless we want them to. Prince Cloud, it is an honor to see you again." She bowed down to him. "What do you mean by again? Have we met before?" Cloud asked her, his eyes full of confusion. "I have, when you were still an infant." She replied. Cloud looked on the ground, thinking.

"You wanted to ask me something, right? About your sentinel," she whispered. Cloud looked back at her, "Please, please tell me how to talk to the higher council. I… I want to see my sentinel. I want to see her so badly, there is this longing that I—

"I will tell you." She replied. This time, Cloud's lips turned into a smile "You will? Really?" Aerith walked on the water and faced him. "After all this time, I thought you would lose your connection with her and that you would be able to move on. How was I to know that you also had this same bond with her? She never forgot you, Cloud. She never did. She was trapped between her duty as your sentinel and as your half. She never had a choice." She explained. Cloud's eyebrows furrowed, trying to understand everything that this small nymph said. "Then, why? Why did she leave? I thought it was her duty to be with me until my last breath?" he asked.

"That time, you were not capable of answering for yourself that is why the council of the nymphs was the one giving the orders to her. She left you because she was told to do so; otherwise the council would do some things that we cannot undo. But now, you are fully grown; a free young man. You can change everything. You can have her back." She smiled a smile that was full of hope.

!--!--!--!--!--!--!

Tifa winced a little; unlike any other injuries she got from fighting, this wound was harder to heal. "Damn, those Shadow Creepers have toxins in their bodies. No wonder this bite is hard to cure." She hissed. A few breaths had passed and she heard it— the quick tapping of paws on the ground. The shadow creepers revealed themselves to her and crouched. "Why?! Why are you doing this?! You were supposed to be allies of the nymphs, why are you attacking us and the humans?!" she shouted. One of the beasts snarled at her, thus showing its sharp pointy teeth in the process. "Why do you not answer?!" Tifa shouted again, becoming a little bit irritated. The beasts roared and sprinted towards her; Tifa held her weapons tightly and dashed to the shadow creepers. "You want to fight then? I do not know what is happening, but I will figure it out soon!" she shouted as she stabbed her falchion to one of the beast's head, the beast turned into ashes. She skidded to the side and avoided a bite from one of them; Tifa crouched then raised both her falchions and marked a large x-mark on that beast's chest. She pivoted to her back just in time to see another rampaging towards her; she slammed her left palm to the ground. "FESTHALTEN!" she chanted. Then, some roots on the ground caught the feet of the wolf-like creature, making it immobile.

'_Only four more.' _She thought after killing the trapped shadow creeper. Two of the beasts jumped towards her, "GRAWR!" Tifa quickly raised her falchion but winced as she felt a stinging pain from the unhealed wound on her left shoulder, making her drop her falchion and clutch her wound in agony. She looked up and gasped, the two beasts are now hovering above her.

"HHAA!!"

One of the beasts slammed the other, making them both crash on a tree trunk. Tifa glared to where the voice came from. Her eyes widened, "I don't believe it." She whispered.

!--!--!--!--!--!--!

"How can I do that? I am just a mortal."

"You are more than just a mortal, my prince. You are Cloud Strife, the prince of Midgar. You are the heir to the next throne and the successor of the sentinel nymph. You can save her from this longing that you both are feeling." She took his hand and looked at him seriously. "You have to get her back or else she will go back into being a heartless wonderer."

"How? Tell me how…" Cloud asked.

"Only you can do it. All I can say is that you have to find her first."

"How?! I know nothing of this thing! I do not know anything about nymphs at all! That dim-witted council of yours took parts of my memories away." Cloud shouted, making Red look at him worriedly. Red walked towards his master and rubbed his head on Cloud's thigh. Cloud relaxed and responded by soothing his tiger's mane, he looked at his tiger. "Can he not see you?" he asked Aerith. "No he cannot. But I would be willing to reveal myself if it will not bite me. Do not worry, until the right time comes, I will reveal my whole self to your friends." Aerith giggled and her face became serious. "Cloud, I will tell you some things. The council took your memories away so that they can avoid these matters with you in the future. Your relationship with your sentinel was strong back then; it made your sentinel do anything to avoid you from hurting. One time, there was a robbery in your castle and the thief was about to take you away. She did the only thing that she could think of: kill the human. The thief accidentally fell from your window and died. When the council heard about this, they immediately took action.

"The thing is that, they misunderstood the whole event. Tifa did not kill the thief."

"Tifa?" Cloud interrupted. Aerith smiled sadly, "Yes, your sentinel's name is Tifa Lockhart. Anyway, we, the nymphs, are not allowed to kill or hurt humans. But the council declared that Tifa violated the rules and that she had to abandon her mission. They were frightened that she might kill you. I did mention before that she distastes humans. But she gave that up after she found you. The council was wrong; she would never let you go in harm's way. But they did not listen to her pleas, after that she just…disappeared." Aerith looked down and let go of Cloud's hand. She returned back to the spring and went to touch the trunk of a very slender, yet elegant-looking tree. "She never told me where she would go, never said goodbye or anything that would inform me that she left. I know she has her own reasons and I respect that." She said loud enough for Cloud to hear.

"Wait, hold up. You know each other?" Cloud asked. "Yes, she is my best friend. I knew her before she came out of this tree— GASP!"

Aerith gasped a loud, her hand clutching her mouth. "What? What's wrong?!" Cloud jogged his way to the edge of the spring. "T-Tifa! She… She's—!" she said as long, thin leaves of the tree started to fall.

**A/n: Let me remind you that these scenes (both Tifa's and Cloud's) happened at the same time. Thanks to Jynx Tsilevon for giving me that name of the beastie-thingies. Hmm… There are some words here that I got from a German thesaurus for Tifa's casting things. Festhalten means 'hold tight' or something, I'm just guessing, okay?**

**Soo…. I hope it's long enough to satisfy you guys… Please read and review, I would love to hear some of your yakking…**

**Kidding, again. Hahaha!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Raika-chan: Hello people! I've updated again. I don't know if I'm really losing my touch because no one's leaving a comment, I've only received a few from the last chapter. Please leave a comment or anything so that I will know if I'm wasting my time or not. I will demand for a number of reviews before posting the next chapter (huh whatever)… haha! Sighs, anyway, here's the next chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVii or any of the sorts.**

"PROMISES TO A MAN AND A BOY"

_Recap:_

_Aerith gasped a loud, her hand clutching her mouth. "What? What's wrong?!" Cloud jogged his way to the edge of the spring. "T-Tifa! She… She's—!" she said as long, thin leaves of the tree started to fall._

!---!---!---!---!---!---!

"Oh, Tifa! Cloud, Tifa's life is in danger!" Aerith cried and covered her mouth with her thin hands. "How do you know? Where is she?!" Cloud demanded. "This is her tree, her life. Whenever she is injured, the leaves fall. Oh Tifa, what are you doing now?" Aerith mourned. "Tell me where she is and I'll help her!" Cloud hissed, trying to control his anger. "I… I do not know her location, my prince. The last time that I saw her was the day when you were still an infant." Aerith replied and sat on the rock in the middle of her spring. Cloud sunk on his knees, "No." he whispered. "No, no." he bowed his head. "Prince Cloud..." Aerith looked at the prince.

Cloud looked up and frowned. "I am not going to give her up. I've already gone this far and there is no turning back. I will find her." The prince stood up and ran to his chocobo. "Red, prepare yourself. We will continue the search immediately." He ordered, Red agreed and rose to his feet. Cloud had mounted his chocobo when the naiad spoke. "For a moment, prince Cloud." Cloud looked back and saw the nymph danced her way to him. "Take these with you." Aerith gave him a pink ribbon and two small vials. "These vials contain healing water, it can help you on your journey; use it wisely. The ribbon will serve as a sign that I have met you; Tifa will know if ever you meet her. I assure you that we will see each other again." Aerith reassured him. Cloud placed the vials on his pocket and tied the ribbon on his arm. "Alright. Red, let's go." Cloud nodded at Aerith and left. Red halted for a while and turned his head back to the spring.

'_Are you sure about this?' _He spoke in his mind. Aerith nodded, '_Help the prince, Nanaki. The ribbon has Tifa's scent. Track it down, my friend.' _Nanaki nodded slightly and growled a little, '_it's nice to see you again, spring nymph.' _Nanaki bowed his head to her and began to leap forward, following his master's trail. _'It's good to see you too. Take care of the prince for Tifa.' _Aerith whispered back. A loud resolute roar was heard on the forest.

_--(FLASHBACK)—_

_A small nymph carrying a bundle of cloth was running towards the beautiful spring._

"_Haah, hah! Aeri-huff! Aerith!"_

_A young nymph with long brown curls glanced to the direction where she heard someone called her name."Tifa?" The small nymph stopped running and held a hand on her knee and started panting aloud. "You have got to help me. This tuh-tiger is wounded, huff… got bit-bitten by a larger tuhger." She wheezed. "Tuhger?" Aerith asked. "A Tiger!" Tifa cried impatiently and slightly annoyed her friend's absurdity _(Tifa's a kid here, so don't blame her forwardness!)_. Aerith gasped, "Oh! Where is it then?"_

"_H-here."_

_Tifa gave her the bulging cloth and Aerith opened it to see a small, red tiger shivering and hissing. She couldn't distinguish the wound because the color of its fur made it hard to find."There it is." Aerith whispered when she found the wound and took the small cat on her spring. She cupped water with her free hand and poured it on the wound. The kitten jerked up and struggled on Aerith's arms. "Stop moving you might fall!" Tifa squealed and touched the tiger's head, it seemed to calm the tiger._

"_Wow, Tifa. What did you do?" Aerith looked at her, Tifa grinned. "I don't know! Maybe he felt the touch of forest in my hand." Aerith laughed silently and shook her head, Tifa was such a charming child. "There, he will be fine now." She said. Tifa sighed, "What a relief. I thought you were going to die, Nanaki." Tifa murmured and smiled while stroking the kitten's fur, the small cat tried to lick Tifa's hand, making Tifa giggle. "Nanaki? You named the beast?" Aerith frowned. "I cannot guarantee that aunt Jenova will allow you to keep that." She continued and pointed at the small tiger. Tifa pouted, "Oh, come on. Don't be such a worry wart. I will find a way to make him stay." Tifa stuck her tongue out at Aerith._

_-- (END OF FLASHBACK)—_

The reason why Nanaki was with Cloud, she did not know. Maybe it really was just fate.

!---!---!---!---!---!---!

"I don't believe it." She whispered.

"Hi, missy! I thought I'd drop by and give you a hand." The dark-haired man grinned at her. Tifa blinked and smirked, "Nice to see you again, Fair."

The said man groaned, "Aw, geez. You forgot my first name already? That stung my poor dead heart." Zack pouted and touched his chest. Tifa stood up quickly and gripped her falchions tighter, "Indeed I am deeply curious of how you found me but, let's save the chatter for later." She said. The two warriors were standing back to back as the remaining beasts rounded them. "Roger that, general." Zack said.

The two ended the fight without breaking a sweat. "Well, I guess that's all of 'em." Zack rested his sword on his shoulder, Tifa nodded while looking at the disappearing beast. "I have a lot of questions in my mind right now and I cannot think of an answer to any of them." She said, her twin blades fading out from her hands. Tifa turned to look at Zack and crossed her arms on her chest, "First things first, how did you find me?" she asked. Zack raised his eyebrows and snapped his fingers, "Shoot! I knew I forgot something." He grumbled.

"And how does that answer my question, Mr. Fair? You do know that I am not the type who likes to be ignored." Tifa glared at him.

"No, no! It's not like that and the name's Zack, dang it! Anyway, I was in the vicinity when I heard a boy calling for help."

Tifa blinked and looked at Zack worriedly, "Denzel!" she whispered. "Yeah, I figure that is his name. He came to me and told the problem." He answered.

"You were not supposed to materialize yourself to a human, you know that." Tifa growled at him. "Hey, he needed help and I was just there. Good thing I listened or else those shadow creepers must have shredded you to pieces." Zack argued. He had a point and Tifa had no other choice but to agree. "Alright, fine. You win this argument. Where is the boy?" she looked around searching for Denzel.

"I told him to go to the village. He will be safe there." Zack replied. Tifa scoffed, "Hmph, how could he be safe in the arms of those creatures?"

"I know you had issues with the humans before but remember that he's one of them."

"Yes, he is. The more I think about it, the more I wanted him to be away from them to avoid some unacceptable influences."

"Give credit to that boy. I can tell he's strong and can pretty much handle himself; I was amazed on how he did not freak out when he saw me."

Tifa looked at Zack, "And why would he be frightened?" she asked. Zack scratched the back of his head, "If, by any chance, a human saw me physically, he would see nothing but bones and rotten skin. Well, the thing is that he did not even give a reaction, he just… er, came. Call me paranoid but I think that boy has unrevealed secrets." Zack explained and Tifa only laughed, making Zack blink. "I do not remember saying anything humorous." Zack pouted and Tifa's chimed laughs toned down. "I am just as surprised as you were when I first met him, Zack. He was surrounded by a pack of shadow creepers and he did not even flinch." She said, remembering the past.

"Speaking of which, these shadow creepers are allies of the nymphs, are they not? Why would they attack you, a nymph?" Zack asked Tifa. Tifa shook her head, "That is one of the mysteries I am bound to figure out…" Tifa looked at Zack, who was grinning widely. "And…? Go on." Zack urged Tifa. "… and I guess I'm going to get all the help I need." She sighed loudly. "Glad to hear that general! I will help you in any ways I can. I want to keep my promise to my father and I am determined to fulfill it no matter the cost." Zack beamed. "Good. Now I need to get Denzel back." Tifa said and both ran like ghosts in the night.

!---!---!---!---!---!---!

Dawn came and Cloud barely got any sleep. He couldn't stop worrying about his sentinel; what must have happened to her? He remembered things Aerith told him about Tifa, it made him smile. He was happy when he knew that Tifa never meant to leave him, it would have been a great wound to his heart if it was true.

He can only connect to her mentally, but for him it was enough. Cloud couldn't understand why he was deeply affected by his sentinel. He never saw her, but he knows that she is a big part of him. How? Why? A lot of questions had entered his head.

A moment ago, while they were going back to the camp, he felt a sharp sting on his left shoulder. He almost fell on his chocobo but got his balance back. What did happen?

The sun started to peek on the horizon and Cloud got up to prepare for the trip. "The troop is ready to continue as you had wished, my lord." A soldier reported to the prince. "Good. We will continue and I plan to carry on without anymore stops until we reach the village, understood?" Cloud commanded. "Aye, sir." The soldier went back to the troop and told them the instructions. _'Tifa, wait for me. I will definitely find you and bring you back.' _He vowed to himself.

!---!---!---!---!---!---!

Tifa stopped running and looked back. _'Did someone just call my name?' _she thought. "Tifa?" she jerked her head back and saw that Zack also stopped. "You okay? Is something the matter?" he asked. Tifa looked sideways and bit her lip, _'It was not Zack who called me…' _she blinked and her mouth opened slightly. _'Could… Could it be…?' _she thought. "Hey, Tifa! What's up?" Zack went to her and gripped her shoulders, making Tifa look at him.

"Cloud…" she whispered. Zack scowled and crossed his arms, "Heavens, Tifa! I know I'm slow but I'm not an idiot; of course I know those are clouds. You think lowly of me!" he shouted.

"No! Not clouds! Cloud! Cloud called for me!"

"What's the difference?! Cloud is clou—oh. Oh! You mean prince Cloud!" Zack gasped. "Yes! Thank you for realizing that quickly! He called me and said that I should wait for him." Tifa turned to the opposite direction, only to be stopped by Zack.

"Zack! Let go this instant or so help me I am going to tear your limb off!" she growled. "I understand you Tifa but what about Denzel?" Zack looked at her seriously. Tifa relaxed and Zack removed his grip on her. "The prince is calling me." She said. "I know, but this is not the first time he called you, right? You never came to him before, why change now? There is a kid out there waiting for you to come back." Zack reminded her.

"But—

"Cloud can take care of himself, Tifa. I know it is your duty to protect him but Denzel also needs you and he's still a kid."

Tifa cursed softly and wiped her cheek with the back of her hand. Zack grinned, "Do not worry so much Tifa. Besides, I think Aerith already found Cloud and gave him the details on how to find you."

"What?"

"The council forbade you to go after him, but they did not say anything about forbidding him to come to you. So, Aerith and I took some chances on how we can work this out. We want to help you Tifa, so do not rush everything. Wait for the right time to come." Zack touched her shoulder and smirked. Tifa rolled her eyes and shrugged Zack's hand off, "You know, I hate you for saying the right words at the right time. I guess that's what made Aerith so attracted to you." She walked pass him. Zack smiled, "Fret not, I will not hurt your friend. I give you my word and my sword." Zack said as they continued to the village.

!---!---!---!---!---!---!

Hours had passed and the troop was still going without any stop just like what the prince ordered.

"My prince!" a soldier shouted, running towards the prince's side. "Speak." Cloud said. "Sir, I am part of the patrolling group and we happened to find trails of blood. The blood had relatively thickened, probably spilled just a few hours ago." the soldier said. The group stopped and the prince went with the soldier to the spot where they saw the blood. "Must have been a hunt's blood. This place does not have any predators except the reported beasts by the duke. This means that we are in the vicinity of Shinra's." Cloud explained.

"But sir, there are no living creatures here that can be targeted as prey, except… if there were any who happened to pass by." The soldier said. Of course, there were no animals here because the path that they took is the only path for transferring goods and supplies through carts and wagons, those frightened the small animals.

"You're not mistaken 'bout that." They heard a voice from the bushes. A man appeared, holding a spear with one hand. The soldiers surrounded him in an instant.

"Halt! Release him!" Cloud ordered and the soldiers backed away but were still on guard.

"That blood belonged to my companion 'cause the fuckin' beast ripped his arm off." The man said.

"Watch your language! You are talking to his highness, Prince Cloud Strife!" a soldier shouted.

"Do I look like I fucking care?! Shut your yapping before I rip your damn balls off, tin man!" the person replied. "Enough! I need to talk to this man because it concerns him and his companion." Cloud snapped. The soldiers backed away completely.

"Where is your friend, traveler?" Cloud asked. "Took him to the village. Lost a lot of blood but he'll survive, he should or else I'll become bankrupt if he won't be able to pay back." the man said. "But the village is still two miles away if I estimated correctly." Cloud commented.

"Yer estimation's true, boy. But ya don't need estimations if ya know a shortcut." The man grinned. "There is a shortcut?" Cloud asked, amazed. "Of course, sonny. There's always a shortcut, some just need to think prematurely and let instincts guide ya. I'm not called a fuckin' navigator for nothin'. Follow my lead and I'll take you there." The man turned around and walked away. Cloud jerked up and looked at the troop, "Well, do what he says." He said. "Are you sure, my prince? He might be leading us into a trap." The soldier warned the prince, the prince only smiled. "I'm positive. I do not know but, I have this feeling that I, we can trust him." He assured them.

They continued their journey with the man. Cloud looked at the rugged man with blond hair, "So, you have not told your name yet, traveler." Cloud said to the man. "You need not know, boy. I don't want you shittin' on me when I try to steal some damn beer in an inn." The man grinned. "Do you really talk this uh, callously?" Cloud asked, chuckling. "I'm a free man, son. Nobody can take that away from me. 'Ya know, I like your brave and naïve attitude. I guess giving you my name won't hurt. The name's Cid Highwind."

!---!---!---!---!---!---!

**A/N: Hello again! I know it's short but I was able to introduce Cid! Yay me! Uhm, I know Cid likes to cuss a lot and it makes me uncomfortable to type those words but I'll try to make him talk his talk. So, please help me. I don't know the 'words' Cid uses. Haha! Please PM it to me 'cause I don't think I'll be able to read that on the reviews since they're blocking those words. Don't forget to put the meaning… I know it's embarrassing to ask these things from you but I want to make this story uh, interesting.**

**Okay, things are going good and both parties are starting to connect. Some things might be confusing so it's okay to ask and I promise that I will try to answer your questions on the next chapter or maybe I'll just pm you.**

**I'm not demanding for anything, yet heheheee. But I do want some reviews from you guys to see if I did well and if I will still continue this story. It's a long way already and will still be if you support me. Anyway please read and review, it helps a lot! Thank you! ^_^**

**--Madagascar 2 rocks! I happen to be a Twilight fan too. I recommend you to watch it!--**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFvii or any of the sorts.**

"TWO ROADS, ONE DESTINATION"

_Recap:_

_"I'm a free man, son. Nobody can take that away from me. Hmph, I like your brave and naïve attitude. I guess giving you my name won't hurt. The name's Cid Highwind."_

!---!---!---!---!---!---!

"I am pleased to meet you, Cid. Though you must have heard of me, I am Cloud Strife." Cloud introduced himself. Cid nodded and slashed a bush blocking their way. "Yeah I heard your name a lot; you are quite famous in'r town. Your name was always brought out, it made me sick." Cid smirked at the prince who chuckled nervously. "By the way Cid, how much longer will it take us to reach town?" Cloud asked. Cid scratched his chin and pointed forward. "If we did take the long way, we might've reached town before nightfall. This shortcut will lead us to a small valley. The valley is very close to my house, which marks the border of the city in Edge. It will only take us two hours to reach it; although I should have told ya earlier one small thing." He paused.

"What is it?" Cloud asked.

"Well, you must have noticed that I've a spear with me." Cid explained and Cloud cautiously nodded.

"So it means that there are unavoidable encounters with some creatures, yes?" Cloud gripped the handle of his sword tightly. "Ya might want to warn yer group of tin men. They need to be alert if you don' wanna lose 'em." Cloud nodded again and looked back at the troop. They have been travelling non-stop until this afternoon. The sun is so high that he doubted they can reach the village safely, if ever those beasts might attack again. The others must be tired and parched.

"Hey Cid?" Cloud asked, making Cid look at him. "Do you know of a place where we can refill our canisters?" he continued. Cid frowned and paused, "There is a spring nearby but, I don't think going there is a good idea, it's occupied by those dogs." he replied.

"There must be some way to go near. My men need water, we have been travelling non-stop." Cloud said and started to think of a plan. Cid sighed and ruffled his hair, "Well, the only thing that we can do is drive away those beasts and I don't think that will be possible." He said to the prince.

"Very well then, I will act as bait to drive them away. While I am gone, my men should be able to gather inventory." Cloud responded.

Cid looked at the prince, surprised. "Are you fuckin' crazy?! For a prince, you think like a dumbass!" He shouted furiously at the prince. "If it is the only way, then I will do it. I could not let my soldiers die from hunger and thirst. They are not capable of protecting themselves if I don't let them rest." Cloud calmly replied, though shockingly annoyed by the man's violent words. "Who the hell would lead your damn soldiers if those motherfuckers got your sorry ass?! Me?!" Cid said while grabbing the prince on his shirt.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Argh… fine. Do what you want." Cid sighed loudly and walking back to the troop about the plan, while muttering soft curses under his breath. Cloud smirked and called Red, "Red, you are coming with me."

!---!---!---!---!---!---!

Tifa and Zack proceeded to the village while being invisible to the humans. "You do know that being invisible for a very long time can drain our powers, right?" Zack asked. The sentinel rolled her eyes, "Yes I know which is why we need to get some human wardrobes to blend in, and fast." She replied.

"You mean we are going to steal?"

"Yes, for the meantime."

"Wow, the most respected general, stealing human wardrobes. That is something." Zack joked. Tifa glared at him, "Zack, if only you were not Aerith's friend, I would have killed you a

long time ago." she said. "For the second time: I am dead." Zack raised his eyebrows. Tifa looked at him, her eyebrow twitching. "You want me to try? I would happily oblige to that request." Tifa sneered at him. Zack held his hands in up, surrendering. "No! I was just kidding! Yeesh, couldn't even take a joke. Weird girl." He mumbled and turned around, only to hear a loud thud behind him. Zack looked back and saw Tifa lying on the ground.

His eyes widened, "Tifa!" he shouted kneeling beside her fallen form. Tifa wheezed and clutched her left shoulder; Zack noticed that her powers are getting weak because her invisibility power was starting to wear off. "Dang! Of all times, why now?!" Zack hissed and pulled Tifa up, slumping her on his shoulder; he started to run towards an abandoned-looking alleyway to hide. He gently brought her down, leaning her on the wall. "Are you alright?" Zack asked her. "I should be after I treat this wound. Blast that shadow creeper!" she paused and cringed, the poison has already spread out on her entire body. Tifa was starting to breathe heavily, "Poison… already contaminated my body." She winced.

Zack looked at her arm, the bleeding stopped and the wound was slightly healed, the only problem was the poison in her body. "Well, make an herbal plant grow or something! You're a dryad, right?" he told her and Tifa only shook her head, she had lost most of her powers because she was already drained and hurt from all the fighting. Zack groaned, "Come to think of it, you haven't even gone to your tree to recuperate! If only Aerith was here, she would have healed you in no time; she must be worried sick right now." Zack hissed, not knowing what to do.

Tifa was getting paler in every minute that passed. When they were about to lose hope, they heard a voice.

"Tifa? Tifa, is that you?"

Zack looked back and saw Denzel with a middle-aged woman. "Denzel!" he shouted back but stopped, he remembered that he was invisible right now. The only person that Denzel could see was Tifa. The boy ran passed Zack and knelt in front of Tifa. "Tifa! Please wake up, what happened?!" he gasped. Tifa slowly opened her eyes and saw blue orbs looking at her, "Den…zel. You are safe, I am glad." She whispered and smiled.

"Tifa!" Denzel cried. Zack saw the woman approach them and held Denzel's shoulders, "This is not the right place to question her, young man. She needs to be treated right away." The woman said. Tifa looked at the woman, but her eyesight was blurry and suddenly everything became black.

Zack ran and slid to a corner to materialize into a human and rushed back to their direction. Denzel saw him and gasped, "It's you! Please, I need your help again!" Zack was stunned, the boy recognized him. The last thing he remembered was that the boy saw him as a live, rotten corpse, _'What is with this guy? Some secret power or something?' _Zack thought.

"Uh, yeah; I saw everything. Here, let me carry her for you." Zack spoke as he picked Tifa up. "Thank you, young man. We will go to my house and take care of her." the woman instructed Zack, who nodded in response. The woman knelt and touched Denzel's shoulders, "Denzel, I need you to go and find some help. If by any means you see my husband, please tell him to come back quickly." She told the little boy.

!---!---!---!---!---!---!

Cid only blinked, amused. "What do you know; the prince isn't a sissy after all." He whistled as he saw the bodies of the beasts scattered on the ground, slowly fading into ashes. "I have led a few battles, this is nothing compared to them." Cloud smirked and sheathed his broad sword back. Cid guffawed and patted Cloud's back roughly, "I really like your attitude, son." Red growled at them, "Oh, you too, mutt." Cid spoke quickly. They both chuckled and went back to the troop. "Your highness! Thank goodness you are safe!" a soldier said. Cloud only smiled, "Of course I am, and you on the other hand, how are the stock? Have you stored a lot for the journey?" he asked.

"Yes sir. We have finished packing and all are set to go. Thank you for worrying about us, my prince." The soldier thanked the prince. "It's nothing, besides; I cannot afford to lose any of you guys. You have you families waiting for you." Cloud half-smiled, but suddenly felt a sharp pain on his left shoulder and then his entire body. The soldier caught him before he could fall on the ground. "Your highness! Give me some water!" the soldier shouted to the troop.

Cloud shook his head, "N-no. Don't waste it." He stuttered. He shut his eyes tightly, wincing as the pain throbbed, especially on his left shoulder. When he opened his eyes to check his arm, he saw was the pink ribbon. _'Aerith. The vial!'_ he gasped and tried to stand properly.

"Prince Cloud!" the soldier held him tighter. (What a gay… kidding. Okay, I'll shut up now.)

"V-vial… choc-bo's pocket…" he breathed out heavily. Cid heard him and went straight to the prince's chocobo and took the vial. He opened it and let Cloud drink the liquid. After a few seconds, green sparks went out his body and Cloud felt lighter. He detached himself from the soldier.

"S-sir…"

"I'm fine now. Let us get this over with." Cloud commanded and they continued to their destination.

_'Tifa, what happened to you?'_

They've passed the valley and saw Cid's house. "We are here, prince Cloud. Welcome to Edge." Cid welcomed them. "Erm, I don't think everyone can fit in my house—." Cid scratched his chin and Cloud only laughed. "Cid, you have done a lot for us, and I humbly thank you for that. We are going to the duke's palace, either that or in an inn." Cloud smiled.

"Alright, then. I'll be on the city to check my friend." Cid sighed in relief.

"Please give him our greetings, my friend." Cloud raised his hand as the brusque man left.

!---!---!---!---!---!---!

Denzel ran as fast as he could. He doesn't remember the name of the woman's husband but all he knew was that he, or rather Tifa needed help. He saw a man leave a medicine shop.

"Sir! My apologies for disturbing you sir, but a friend of mine is in great danger! Please help me!" Denzel pleaded at the man. The man looked at him weirdly, "Why the hell are you going to me? It is not of my concern." He man retorted.

"But sir, she's in a critical condition! Please, I beg of you." Denzel tugged the man's shirt. The man got annoyed and shoved Denzel away. "Move, I say! You are an annoying kid!" the man shouted. Denzel cringed and sat down on the ground. "You are a terrible man! One of these days, my friend will teach you a lesson or two!" Denzel shouted back.

"What did you say, you low life—?!" the man raised his arm towards Denzel but stopped. "That is not the proper way to talk to a little boy, my friend." Denzel looked up and saw that the man's arm was pulled back. The man looked at the person who stopped him and glared. "Leave the child alone or I shall report you to the officers." The man threatened. The man pulled his arm back and walked away.

"Are you alright, young one?" the man asked as he helped Denzel up. "Yes, thank you. Please, I need help. My friend is not well and she needs medical attention. Help her, please." Denzel begged the man. The man stopped and thought for a while, he sighed. "I guess it cannot be helped. Where is your friend?" the man half-smiled. Denzel beamed and pulled the man with him. "Oh, thank you, thank you! Please, this way!" he said as he dragged the man with him.

!---!---!---!---!---!---!

Zack and the woman stared shockingly at Tifa, who was now lying in a bed of black roses and thorns. Tifa was paler that the usual, but she looked like she was sleeping peacefully.

"What on Gaia is happening?" Zack whispered. "I believe that she is starting to return to the Ancient tree." The woman whispered. Zack turned his head quickly to the woman, stunned.

"What?"

"She is starting to die, Zack. Denzel told me that this friend of his is a nymph." The woman looked at Zack wearingly. "According to the legend, when a nymph is dying, he or she

transforms back into where they came from. From what I see, she is a dryad." The woman explained and sat on the chair, "Such a waste, why does her life need to end like this? Poisoned and attacked by her own companions?" she sobbed.

"There is nothing we can do now, Shera. Let us hope that Denzel finds your husband or some people for help." Zack sighed and shook his head. Aerith must be watching Tifa's tree and is aware of what is happening right now. Zack bit his lower lip and kneeled beside Tifa's flower bed. "Come on, Teef. You are stronger than this! This is not the general that I know, you

have to fight it! Live, please live until help comes." He whispered and shut his eyes tightly, hoping that Denzel would come back soon.

!---!---!---!---!---!---!

"Prince Cloud?"

"Ah, Cid!" Cloud greeted him as he stopped walking. Cid looked down and saw a boy, who was started dragging the prince. "What's with the boy?" he asked. Cloud looked down at the boy who was looking at him impatiently. "He said a friend of his needs help; something about a life-on-the-line matter." Cloud explained. "From whose house are ya goin, kid? You're almost at the margin of the capital." Cid asked.

"The Highwind's residence. Aunt Shera is taking care of me for the meantime. Please sir, we have to hurry!" Denzel started to push Cloud to their destination. Cloud and Cid looked at each other, shocked. "Cid, isn't that your residence?"

"Oh, fucking hell! Shera!"

Cid quickly carried the boy on his shoulder as they started rush towards his house, Cloud following him. "What happened to my wife, m'boy?!" Cid asked worriedly as they continued to run in the streets. "I am sorry, sir. I did not explain it carefully. I was talking about my friend in aunt Shera's… I mean your house! She's dying" Denzel started to cry. "Stop whimperin', boy! A man does not show any weakness in battle!" Cid huffed and adjusted Denzel on his shoulder, earning an 'oof!' from the kid. "I was going to use the last healing vial I have to save his friend; we have to hurry before something else happens." Cloud exclaimed as a house was seen in sight.

!---!---!---!---!---!---!

Shera clasped her hands together and prayed silently, while Zack leaned on the wall across the room. The lower half of Tifa's body is now covered with black roses and still growing. All hope was lost for Tifa was not breathing anymore. Zack could not look at Tifa's body, he was not used to see someone who was so strong and proud, disperse.

The door was slammed open and the two looked up. "Shera!" Cid shouted and brought Denzel down to hug his wife. "Cid, you have to help this woman!" his wife pleaded. Cid looked at the place where Shera was pointing and gasped, "Oh, Gaia… what—what is that?!" he breathed out. "She's dying." Shera sobbed and hugged her husband. Cid snapped back to reality, "Oh! Wait, I have someone—"

"Tifa?"

!---!---!---!---!---!---!

**A/n: Woah, cliffhanger. Hahaha! Wow, I've updated fast. Sorry for the crappy title, it's too troublesome to think about it. So, there you go… The first, disastrous meeting… eh… It's not actually a meeting, since Tifa is unconscious/dying. I don't know…!! Not what you expected huh? Some were expecting a fluffy meeting… Hmm… the woman's name is Shera… you know her.**

**Ergh, I'm kind of disappointed coz some readers aren't posting a review/comment/suggestion/question/anything to express their curiosity or praise for my awesomeness… Waahahaha!!! Admit it, I'm good.**

**I won't post unless I get my reviews!! Whahaha!!**

**Not really, I'm not that bad of a person.**

**Hell, people… Please review, don't just read! Anyway, hope you like this chapter. Hit the review button!! NOW… Or 'I kill you.' (watch Achmed the dead terrorist in youtube… It's funny!)**

**Oh BTW… for those who are playing Crisis Core in Psp, could you please tell me how to unlock the stupid vault in the seven wonders quest? It pisses me off… thank you ^_^**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own ffvii or any of the sorts…**

"REUNION"

_Recap:_

"_She's dying." Shera sobbed and hugged her husband. Cid snapped back to reality, "Oh! Wait, I have someone—"_

"_Tifa?"_

!---!---!---!---!---!---!

Cloud's POV:

At last, I found her.

My beloved sentinel, Tifa.

But why is life so cruel? I haven't done anything bad, as far as I can remember. I've saved lives of many people; I have been a good son and a good prince— that was what my people told me. The only thing that I wanted was to have her back so that I can be at ease. Why does she have to live and die before I could personally see her?

Why her? Why now?

The boy told me she was dying, Shera said it too. She was lying on a beautiful flower bed filled with black roses.

I remember seeing one before I went here. The secret I have kept with my mother. I should have known it was not my imagination when I remembered someone calling for me; it was Tifa.

Black roses…

She was like one of them, although her beauty is more breathtaking…

The rose that my mother, the queen, was fond of…

"…_found it so rare and mysterious…"_

The rose with thick thorns…

"_The Rose has thick and pointy thorns…"_

The rose with healing capabilities…

"…_is actually a Rose that can heal poison…"_

The rose that dies easily…

"…_can only survive in for a while…"_

!---!---!---!---!---!---!

Everyone looked at the newcomer. Shera covered her mouth, "You… You are…" Zack was surprised, "It couldn't be…" he said with a low voice. Cloud looked at the lying figure that was almost entirely covered with black roses.

He stepped closer and paused, "She's… she's here, Tifa." Cloud stared in wonder. Zack remembered that Tifa was dying and time is running out. He walked towards the prince, "You are prince Cloud Strife, are you not?" he asked. Cloud snapped back to reality and glanced at him.

"Yes."

Denzel pulled Cloud's vest, "Please! Help her; give her the medicine that you were talking about earlier." The prince took the vial from his pocket and knelt down beside the bed. Cloud gently held Tifa's face and poured the fluid on her mouth and waited.

Nothing happened.

Cloud's eyes widened in horror, "Wh-why is it not working?!" he panicked. He gently shook Tifa, "Tifa, can you hear me?" Zack touched his shoulder, "Cloud, calm down." Cloud pulled away, "Don't touch me! Who are you anyway?!" Cloud glared but did not look at him. "No, Cloud. Listen to me." The prince stood up and faced Zack, "What do you want?!" he shouted.

Zack sighed, "Well, I just wanted to ask if you've met Aerith. I see you have her ribbon, so you must have met her while you were on your trip." Cloud blinked and stared at him, "What? You know Aerith?" he asked. Zack half-smiled, "I knew you'd listen." He grinned. "And yea, I know Aerith. I know Tifa, too; she is a friend of Aerith. You did not give me the chance to talk, but anyway. Tifa, she… She was bitten by a shadow creeper and got poisoned." Zack explained.

Cloud looked back at Tifa, his eyes softened. "Cloud, a lot of poison has entered her body that is why it will take some time to neutralize it. Have a little faith with Tifa and Aerith, Cloud. Tifa is strong and Aerith is an excellent healer. Do not doubt those things." Zack said and went out to the door. Cloud closed his eyes and opened them again, slowly. "Tifa…"

!---!---!---!---!---!---!

"How is Tifa doing?" Shera asked Zack after he closed the door. "Nothing happened yet. I do not doubt Aerith's ability that is why I believe that Tifa will wake up." Zack assured her. "That is right; it is still too early to give up hope." Shera clasped her hands together. They heard footsteps from behind, it was Cid.

"How's the kid?" he asked. Zack shook his head "Is that so? Damn, I couldn't believe that nymphs really do exist. This is one hell of a day; and you... You said you're dead. Stop shittin' me coz I won't buy that shit, unless you have a logical explanation." Cid pointed on Zack.

Zack shook his head, "I doesn't matter if you believe me or not. The important thing here was to bring them back together." He said. Denzel walked in and looked at the closed door. "Aunt Shera, is Tifa going to be fine?" the boy asked. "Of course, dear." Shera knelt beside Denzel and cupped his cheek. Denzel glanced at Zack, he suddenly smiled. "You've helped me many times already, sir. But, I am afraid I do not have that much money to give you." He frowned. Zack grinned and ruffled his hair, "Don't sweat it, squirt. It's fine, she's my friend anyways." He replied.

Denzel beamed and looked back at Shera. "Can I see her, even just a glimpse, maybe?" he asked. Shera looked at Cid worryingly, Cid half-smiled. "Sure, kid. Just make sure 'ya don't make any fuss." Shera glanced back on Denzel and gave him an encouraging nod.

"Thank you."

!---!---!---!---!---!---!

Cloud sat beside Tifa, holding her hand. "Tifa, for years I have been blinded. I have not remembered anything about you; your face, your eyes, your smile, everything. They made me forget about you. I…" Cloud sighed and ran his free hand on his hair.

"I do not remember anything, but what I know is that you were the one haunting my dreams, my thoughts. You made me remember some things, but I was not aware that it was you." Cloud smiled sadly. "This is weird, you know? I only saw you for the first time and I act as if I've known you since forever. I would give anything to wake you up; then we could have a new beginning, start a new life." Cloud paused and looked up when he heard the door creaked.

"Your highness." Cloud looked at the young boy, his body half-hidden behind the door. "Denzel, come in." Cloud smiled and Denzel slowly walked towards them. The little boy looked down at Tifa, his eyes saddened. "It's my fault. I should have ran faster to get some help." He spoke softly.

"It was never your fault, Denzel. She wanted you to be safe and I know she doesn't want you to blame yourself." Cloud reassured him. Denzel smiled while looking at Tifa, "She was never the one who would ask for help. When I asked her if I could join her journey, I thought she was going to refuse, she did not." he told the prince.

"What was she like?" the prince asked.

"She is a strong fighter, and a caring person. She saved me from those monsters even though I was nothing to her. She said that she was a fallen nymph, an exile from her kind. She had disobeyed a lot of orders but kept on doing her duties." Denzel touched a rose and caressed the petals gently. "She also taught me a lot of things, about life and magic."

"A fallen nymph?" Cloud asked. "She told me once that she was supposed to withdraw from a task given to her. She refused to abandon the mission after she realized that she had to do it. From then on, she kept herself isolated from her kind and called herself an exile, just to continue the mission herself." Denzel explained.

"…_But the council declared that Tifa violated the rules and that she had to abandon her mission. They were frightened that she might kill you…"_

Cloud was silent for a long time, Denzel just looked at him. "How did you know her, your highness?" Denzel asked. Cloud smiled sadly, "No, I really do not know her. I've just met her today, but I want to. I want to know more of her, because she is a part of me." He said. Denzel stared at the prince, questioningly. Cloud only shook his head, "It's getting late, Denzel. You should go to bed and get some sleep." He told the boy. "But, Tifa is going to be alone." The boy pouted.

"No, Denzel. You and I are here for her, she will never be alone. You need sleep, young one. It must have been a long day for you." The prince replied.

"What about you, your highness? You just arrived."

"I will be fine. I will go to bed soon, do not worry."

Denzel nodded and headed towards the door. Cloud stared at the door for a while and looked back at Tifa, he sighed softly. "When are you going to wake up? I want to be the first one whom you will see by then." Still no reply from the maiden.

Cloud closed his eyes and opened them slowly as he stood up. The moon was shining brightly, illuminating her figure. In truth, when he first saw her lying on the flower bed, he thought that she was a sleeping goddess. She was breathtakingly beautiful, she haven't even showed her eyes yet. Oh, how would she look like if those glowing orbs were widely open?

He kissed her forehead, staying there for a while and pulled away, slowly. "I will be back for you, Tifa. I promise I won't leave you ever again. Sleep tight, love." He softly whispered and walked to the door.

If the prince had stayed a little longer, he would have seen the flowers slowly fading.

!---!---!---!---!---!---!

**A/n: Yeah! Another cliffie!! Hahahaha!!! I'm sooo, selfish! Anyway, the italicized words were flashbacks. First four came from the queen, I named her Regina if you guys remembered, and the last one came from Aerith.**

**Wow, I've got reviews… Cool! I should scold you guys more often! Kidding!! But every review said the same thing: "PLEASE UPDATE!" of course I will, because I'm awesome! Anyway, hope you enjoyed the rather boring chapter so, Hit the review button or else I won't update fast… again! Well, it just depends on my schedule.**

**Thank you for those who gave me some tips about the seven wonders! I'm still stuck but still working on it! Thank you, thank you!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFvii or any of the sorts… Yeah, it's always like this.**

"BEGINNING"

_Recap:_

_He kissed her forehead, staying there for a while and pulled away, slowly. "I will be back for you, Tifa. I promise I won't leave you ever again. Sleep tight, love." He softly whispered and walked to the door._

_If the prince had stayed a little longer, he would have seen the flowers slowly fading.  
_

!---!---!---!---!---!---!

_Eternal blackness…_

'_Where… Where am I?'_

_She looked around and saw nothing but the eternal pits of darkness. She walked, slowly turning into a sprint._

'_What is this place?'_

_She stopped after realizing that there was no point running, it was a never-ending tunnel. 'Zack, can you hear me? Anyone?' she shouted, nobody answered. She tried to listen carefully, finding any trace of sound. Somewhere out of the blue, she heard a voice._

"Tifa, can you hear me?"

'_Who's there?!' she exclaimed. Tifa tried looking around again but saw no one. Suddenly, soft whispers were echoing the dark place. She closed her eyes and listened carefully, _

"…poison has entered her body…"

"…not doubt those things."

_Tifa opened her eyes, she knew that voice. 'Zack! Where are you?' She started following the voice, not caring whether she's running in circles or not. She slowed down when the Zack's voice started to fade. 'No…' she stopped. She looked down, her eyes wide opened, her lips quivering. 'Am I… dead?' she whispered. Her body must have stopped functioning due to the poison. Maybe not entirely, since she can still hear them._

_She smiled sadly, and her eyes felt warm. She knew she was crying, but she did not care. This must be the last time for her to shed some tears. She has failed, as a nymph and as a sentinel. She was not able to fulfill her promises to the two persons she has vowed with._

_She gasped when her hand felt warm. She looked at it quizzically, her eyebrows creased in confusion. 'What's happening?' she asked herself. She was supposed to be dying, why was she feeling something?_

_Tifa gasped, a huge current of electricity started flowing from her hand to her whole body. She knew that feeling._

"…not remember anything…"

"…since forever."

_She clutched her chest tightly and closed her eyes. Tifa started to breathe raggedly, her breaths coming short and uneven. 'Stop, it hurts.' She wheezed. 'Cloud, why are you here?' she asked, not knowing if she was heard. Another jolt of electricity rushed out through her veins and this time, it was not Cloud who was causing it. 'A…Aerith?' she stuttered. Tifa fell on her knees, her eyes barely opened and was gasping for air._

"…have a new beginning,"

_She closed her eyes and opened them slowly. Tifa saw a small light._

"…a strong fighter and a caring person_…"_

'_Denzel.' She recognized the voice._

"…also taught me a lot of things, about life and magic."

_Tifa stood up and swayed a little but quickly regained her balance. She slowly went for the light._

"… She is a part of me."

'_Cloud.'_

"…wake up."

_She reached for the light, her hands trembling. She felt tired and exhausted; she couldn't raise her hand any longer._

"Sleep tight, love."

_A slender hand caught her hand and she slowly looked up and saw a familiar face, "Wake up."  
_

!---!---!---!---!---!---!

Wine-colored orbs slowly appeared when Tifa opened her eyes. She blinked and turned her head to the source of light and saw the full moon surrounded by tiny diamonds. Tifa found herself lying in a soft bed, not recalling how she ended here. Zack must have sheltered her in an inn. She felt like there is a huge boulder weighing her body down, she felt so heavy. Tifa tried moving her arms but wasn't able to.

"Finally, you're awake."

Tifa turned her head towards the door of the room and saw a dark figure. She strained to look at the figure; the light outside the room was too bright. "Z… Zack." Zack grinned and waved his hand, "The one and only. Good to know you're safe, Tifa." He replied. Tifa only nodded, "W-what happened aft—." she hissed. She must have swallowed a lot of thorns, it was hard to talk.

Zack went in and closed the door but didn't go any further, "Denzel saw you, you must have remembered that. Shera allowed you to stay and rest in her house." He said. Tifa remembered seeing Denzel before she became unconscious. She also remembered a woman touching Denzel's shoulder.

"Shera?"

"Shera took care of Denzel when he came in this town. Denzel told her everything about you." Zack explained. Tifa swallowed hard, "What do you mean by everything?" she whispered.

"Everything. Your whereabouts, your identity."

"Why did you allow it?" she gritted her teeth, hating the fact that a human is helping her. "I could not just let you die, could I?" Zack raised his brows, wondering why Tifa is so against of the idea. "I hate them, all of them. You know that." Tifa growled silently. Zack shook his head and sighed, "Could you at least be grateful, even just for this moment? She only wanted to help, for Pete's sake. Besides, when you said you hate all of them, Cloud and Denzel are not off the hook."

"Their situations are different."

"Still, they're humans. Look Tifa, what happened to your past is past. This," Zack stirred his index finger in the air "this is new. You should be happy that not all humans are like those people who betrayed you. I was human before and I died as human. Nothing has changed, only my appearance but I am still me and yet you don't hate me the way you hate them." He added.

Tifa closed her eyes and sighed, "Could you please get me some water? My throat is dry." She whispered and looked away, Zack sighed aloud. "I give up, you are stubborn as ever. Just remember, not all roses are red." Zack walked out to fetch a glass of water.

After Zack has closed the door, Tifa stared at the window, watching the dark sky. Shera, as what Zack called the woman, helped her even though she knew who she was. Most people would get scared when they saw her, aware that she was a born killer because of her blood-shot eyes. Why wasn't this woman scared?

"Why indeed?" she asked herself. She suddenly felt tired; all this thinking is making her eyes droop.

!---!---!---!---!---!---!

Zack closed the door and was surprised to see Cloud standing in front of him. "Your highness." He asked rather than stated. "Zack, why are you still up?" the prince asked him. Zack blinked and stammered, "I… uh, came to check Tifa." Cloud tilted his head and half-smiled, "Yes, I can see that." Zack scratched the back of his head, suddenly thought of an idea.

"Yeah, w-would you mind getting me something to drink? I feel kind of woozy from guarding her door." He pretended to be light-headed and closed his eyes. Cloud raised his eyebrows, amazed as of how this individual did not realize that he actually ordered the prince to get him a glass of water, but nodded nonetheless. Maybe he was really feeling nauseous.

"I'll be… right back. Stay still, alright?" Cloud turned his back and went towards the kitchen. When Zack felt his presence fade, he opened one eye and grinned. "Alright-y then, better get out before he gets back." He sat up straight and faded. Cloud came back quickly and noticed that his black-haired friend was gone. "Where did he go?" he turned his head side to side. He saw Tifa's door, "Maybe he went inside to check her."

Cloud walked and slowly opened the door. The first thing he saw was his beautiful, sleeping guardian. He looked around but did not see the black-haired person. Cloud was about to leave but the nymph's figure attracted his attention. His eyes turned to glance at the goddess-like figure lying on the moon-lighted bed. Cloud placed the glass of water on the side table and realized that the roses were gone. _'She's going to be okay.' _He thought, relieved.

With rose bed gone, he was more fascinated on her entire beauty, only that her head was tilted to the side, facing the wall. He noticed her chest moving up and down, she is breathing. He moved closer and saw her sinuous lips were slightly parted. He also noticed that she has long eyelashes, evenly curved at the ends. Cloud really wished that he could see her wonderful eyes; it must be just as breathtaking as how the waters sparkle on the moonlight.

As if the gods heard his wish, her eyelashes slowly fluttered. Bloodshot orbs met cerulean blue.

!---!---!---!---!---!---!

She heard the door squeaked softly and the shuffling feet on the wooden-tiled floor. Tifa did not look, knowing that it was Zack as she heard the soft sound of colliding glass and wood. She heard him sit down on the chair beside the bed; he must have thought that she was sleeping.

All of a sudden, she felt soft zephyr air tickling her face. _'What is this zombie thinking?' _ She thought. Tifa got irritated and realized that she couldn't move her arm to smack his head.

She slowly pried her eyes open and saw a familiar vibrant shade of blue.

!---!---!---!---!---!---!

Cloud's eyes widen as he saw the most dangerous eyes he has ever seen— Bloody red eyes that slowly blinked as if to remove drowsiness. He slowly scooted away from her and leaned on the back rest of the chair.

Dangerously bloodcurdling yet alluring. He could not look away.

Tifa blinked slowly and shifter her head to look at him, her face showing no signs of emotions. She saw him pull away from her gaze and realized one thing; he was frightened.

"Hello, prince Cloud." She whispered hoarsely, her throat still feeling sore. He did not respond and was just looking at her with eyes widely opened. One corner of her lips slightly turned up, she closed her eyes. "I'm guessing that I did not meet your expectations." She smiled sadly. She opened her eyes again and noticed the ribbon on his arm. "You have met the water nymph." She stated, "You must have thought that I was like her."

"Can you sit down?"

She shifted her eyes to his, her eyebrows furrowed. "Yes." Tifa replied, not knowing why he suddenly asked a weird question. Even so, she did not want him to see her in this weak state so she tried to move her arms. It hurts to move but she is still his sentinel, she must obey.

Cloud saw her shaking form, her strained face, her eyes shut tightly. "Are you sure?" he asked. She sighed and cringed, she shouldn't have done that, her throat now became itchy. "To tell you the truth, I could not move a muscle. I was supposed to smack you on the head, thinking that it was Zack who entered, not you." Cloud raised his eyebrow slightly but moved to help her sit down.

Tifa shut her eyes and resisted the urge to scream. The jolt of electricity from the prince's hand is hurting her. Usually, she could contain the pain but she is weak for now. Tifa couldn't restrain the pain and let out a small cry. "What's wrong?" he removed his hands on her shoulder, thinking that he must have touched her wound. She breathed heavily, "Nothing." She gasped. "Are you kidding me? You sounded like you were in pain." He glared at her. "It's nothing!" she hissed and coughed.

"What the fuck is going on in here?!" Cid shouted as he slammed the door opened. Cid blinked and noticed that Tifa is finally awake. "You're awake." He said, flatly.

"Stay away, human." Tifa snarled. Cid quirked one eyebrow "Shut it. What is happening here, Cloud?!" Cid looked at the prince who was glaring at the floor. "I was helping her sit up properly so that she could drink the water I brought. Zack must have known that her throat was sore and asked me to get her water." He said.

Tifa looked at the prince with realization, so that's why he asked her to sit down. "I must have touched a fresh wound because she suddenly cried in agony." Cloud continued. "That's not it. I am perfectly fine, your highness. Do not think lowly of me." She gritted her teeth, hating how these humans took advantage of her weakness, maybe Cloud grew up being influenced by the people around the castle.

"Of course I don't, Tifa. I would not think of such a thing like that about you. I only wanted to help because you were hurt. I did not want you to feel any of that." Cloud was pained of what his sentinel told him. She thought he was calling her weak.

Shera walked in after hearing all the commotion, "Oh, my goodness! Tifa, you are awake!" she rushed towards her and hugged her lying form. Cloud was about to stop her from hugging Tifa, forgetting to tell that there was a wound on her shoulder. Tifa did not react violently from her touch so Cloud just pushed the subject away.

"Who are you?" Tifa asked, already knowing the answer. "I am Shera, that man over there is my husband, Cid. Dear Denzel was worried about you. He told me about you and I wanted to help. Are you okay? Do you feel any pain?" she brushed Tifa's hair away from her eyes. "Yes, I am fine." She cringed again. "You must have a sore throat." Shera spoke softly. "I do not need your pity. Why are you helping me?" Tifa managed to keep her voice calm and unassailable. The room became silent as every person in the room looked at her.

"The hell, you—!" Cid snapped rushed forward only to be stopped by Cloud. "Stop Cid, I will not allow you to hurt her." he calmly ordered. "But didn't you just hear what she—."

"We heard alright." Zack was sitting down on the window, his hand propped on his knee. "Zack?" Cloud asked, wondering how he got there all of a sudden. "Tifa, I know how Denzel feels. If I were in his situation, I also would never let someone precious to me suffer. I am helping you for the sake of protecting the bond that Denzel shared with you. So, whether you like it or not, I will help you get better." Shera glared playfully and smiled at the nymph.

Zack scratched his head furiously. "Tifa, don't be stubborn and let her help you. Your being irrational will not aid the situation that I am about to report." Zack glared at the general. Tifa looked at Zack, her eyebrows furrowed. "Has something happened? Did you find something out?" she asked.

"Yeah, but in that current situation of yours, you won't be able to do anything. So stop whining and let Shera help you."

"What are you talking about?" Cloud interrupted them and looked at Zack then at Tifa. The two realized that they must have been talking like they were the only persons in the room. "The movements of the Shadow Creepers. Their number is getting bigger and they are moving in a very fast rate." Zack explained. Cid grunted and took a cigar from his pocket, "Are ya pertainin' to those dogs lurking at the outskirts of Edge?" Cid asked. "Yes, you must have encountered one." Zack replied.

"Fuck that, I've killed dozens. That kid over there" Cid pointed at Cloud "finished a whole family livin' in a den." Cid muttered as he tried to light the cigar. Tifa and Zack looked at each other, "You fought a whole pack?" Zack asked. "Nah, I've managed to kill a few each day. This kid's the one who killed a whole pack." Cid blew a smoke from his mouth. Zack whistled low and Tifa looked at Cloud worriedly, "You shouldn't have mingled with those creatures, you could have been hurt." she glared at the prince. "Hey, I am not the one who's lying on the bed and couldn't even move a muscle." Cloud replied, glaring at her.

Tifa sighed and looked at the bed sheets, "You are right, I'm the weak one. I just don't want you to be harmed." She murmured. Cloud looked at her with deep concern, "No, you are not weak. It's just… I didn't mean to say…" Cloud combed his hair and bit his lip, not knowing what to utter.

Zack looked at them with a smile on his face; a moment ago they were arguing and now this. They can't seem to be angry with each other for a very long time. This must be the ethereal bond they share, the bond Aerith was talking about, the bond of the majesty and his sentinel, or maybe more. "Alright, enough with the dilly-dallying and let's get back to business. "We have to think of our current situation and find a way to stop these beasts." He said.

"Actually, that is the reason why we came here. The duke of this town reported an unexpected attack from strange beasts. They attacked the city's barracks and a lot of unprepared soldiers died." The prince added. Cid nodded, "Yeah, I've heard of that. My friend was there when he saw what happened. Good thing he was unharmed. Those fiends really made a huge commotion."

"Shadow creepers were allies of the council of nymphs." They looked at Tifa.

"We were grateful to have such strong allies; they helped protect our ancient tree. These creatures are intelligent and must not be underestimated." The nymph explained. "If they were allies of the nymphs, then their targets must be humans. Maybe someone from Edge accidentally intruded their lair." Cloud assumed. Tifa shook her head, "No, that is not possible." She retorted.

"Why do you say that?"

"They attacked me, remember?" Tifa shifted her body, Shera helping her. Zack stood up and went to sit on the edge of Tifa's bed. "As I was saying, I've come here to report the strange movements of those creeps." Zack said. "They were all moving in a very organized manner, as if someone is controlling them." He added.

"I told you, they are intelligent creatures." Tifa repeated. "That's not it. There must have been some animalistic behaviors sighted from them but this, this movement is similar to a military preparation. Someone must have interfered and managed to control their behavior. It's not normal." Zack retorted back. Cloud looked at them, "Whatever the tactician must be thinking, he must be against Shinra, and this person must have kept some grudge on him." The prince guessed.

"Who's Shinra?" Tifa asked the prince. "Shinra is the duke of this town, although he acts like royalty, that guy's a total dick." Cid mumbled, puffing out smoke. "Cid! Watch your mouth! There is a kid sleeping here!" Shera hissed.

"Shinra went to our kingdom and explained the problem. I was asked to investigate and find a way to eliminate the savages." Cloud continued. "That might be a good theory but we are still not sure about it." Zack touched his chin and concentrated his thoughts to the problem.

No one spoke for a few seconds until Zack exhaled loudly. "Alright!" Zack exclaimed and stood up quickly. "What? Have you thought of a plan?" Shera asked him. Everyone turned their gazes towards the black-haired fellow. "Nope! But you humans need to get some sleep. It's still night time and I'm betting Tifa here is still drained." He grinned sheepishly.

"You speak like you're not a human yourself, Zack." Cloud looked him curiously while standing and Cid touched his shoulder, averting the prince's gaze to him. "Oh, you won't believe it at first when he tells you. Trust me, I didn't." Cid laughed. "Then, what is he?" the prince turned his head to look at Zack and saw that he was fading. Zack noticed him and grinned, waving his hand before he disappeared completely.

"A dead guy."

!---!---!---!---!---!---!

**A/n: Alright-o! Cheers for this stupid update!! Hahaha!! I was actually planning to make it longer-er?... but, I got too excited to post this. Woohoo! I still have two more quizzes left before I could really concentrate on writing the next part, which will be filled with adventure.**

**The first italicized part was on Tifa's POV, subconscious state, while the others were talking. Tifa's POV and the last chapter were taking place at the same time. Are there some things you don't understand? Feel free to ask.**

**Tifa and Cloud's first encounter didn't get too well, did it? Well, what the hell?! At least Cloud enjoyed the view *cough*Tifa*cough* while it lasted. I hope you enjoyed the small fluff there, if you saw it.**

**Well, please review and tell me what you think. I know it's not as good, but I'll do better next time. English is not my first language and I'm trying hard to correct my grammar. Suggestions are appreciated and feel free to ask. Remember to review… I'll hunt you down… as if.**


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapter's for you HisaAngel, my 100****th**** reviewer! Wahaha!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFvii or any of the characters… If I do, Tifa and Cloud should've been together, period.**

"THE VISIT part 1"

_Recap:_

"_You speak like you're not a human yourself, Zack." Cloud looked him curiously while standing and Cid touched his shoulder, averting the prince's gaze to him. "Oh, you won't believe it at first when he tells you. Trust me, I didn't." Cid laughed. "Then, what is he?" the prince turned his head to look at Zack and saw that he was fading. Zack noticed him and grinned, waving his hand before he disappeared completely._

"_A dead guy."_

!---!---!---!---!---!---!

Morning came quickly, Cloud thought or maybe, he just didn't have the chance to get some sleep. He sighed and got up from the bed to check Tifa's condition. As he was on his way, he caught a faint scent of coffee beans. "Ah! Good morning, your highness. Breakfast is served in the kitchen, Cid is already awake. Please make yourself at home." Shera chimed, carrying a basket of fresh clean clothes. Cloud smiled but shook his head, "I do not want to be a freeloader…"

"Nonsense! Forgive me for rejecting your remarks but as an adult, I need to make sure you have good health while staying in my house. My house, my rules." Shera grabbed Cloud's hand and literally dragged him to the kitchen. "But, I need to see Ti—."

"Tifa is sleeping peacefully; I do not want to see you disturbing her sleep. You young people need to be disciplined." The woman quickly retorted before the prince could utter another complaint. Cloud sighed and let her drag him to the kitchen. He sat down on the chair beside Cid's. Cid looked at him and snapped his finger, "Oh, I forgot to tell you about Shera's personal rules at home." Cid spoke and Cloud chuckled. "Yes, I learned a lot a minute ago." he sighed aloud, making the gruff man laugh.

The prince looked around the house and noticed that their house is quite elegant for a villager's house. He was not able to look at clearly yesterday because of the situation. "Your house is very decent and pleasant." He commented while taking a sip from his coffee Shera gave a while ago. Cid chuckled, "Thanks. These all came from my job as a technician; war goods, materia-based weaponries and whatever." He replied.

"You must be a good one, then. Investing from different countries and earning a lot more for each marvelous device." The prince commented. "You flatter me too much, your highness." Cid replied and sipped his coffee. Cloud chuckled a little, enjoying Cid's bashful moments. "Oh, by the way, where is Zack?" Cloud asked all of a sudden. Cid looked at the prince, his eyebrow raised. "Well, he's not here. Besides, he's undead; he doesn't need to feed himself." The technician replied.

"Yes, I know but…"

"Maybe he went off somewhere watching the creeps, or something. He's old, your highness. Older than any one of us, he can take care of himself." Cid mumbled. Cloud sighed, but smiled at Cid. "Yes, I guess you are right."

They ate their breakfast, enjoying the silence and the atmosphere until a knock was heard. "Who might that be, visiting at this early hour?" Shera wondered as she went for the door. Surprised after knowing who knocked, Shera looked back at the dining area. "Your highness, you have some visitors." She said. Cloud frowned, his face filled with confusion. "I have?" he asked while heading towards the door.

"Your highness! We have been searching for you, thank goodness you are safe."

Cloud recognized the visitor as one of his troop members, "Oh, yes. I have completely forgotten to inform you about my location. I was fully… preoccupied that I failed to remember to leave a message." He apologized. "You are not at fault, your highness. The fact that you are safe is fine. It was Red who caught your scent." The soldier said, backing away to show Red. "Red, I am so sorry. I got caught up with some business and, geez." Cloud sighed and ruffled the tiger's mane.

"I am sorry to interrupt but, I want to remind your highness that you have an official meeting the day after tomorrow with the duke, Sir Shinra." The soldier told the prince. Cloud nodded and looked back at Shera, now with Cid beside her. "I have to go for now, my friends. I will be back to check on Tifa, if Zack happens to come by, please tell him to protect Tifa under my orders." The prince said. "Well, even though you don't say anythin', that guy'd prob'lly be back. I'll still pass the message for you, though." Cid muttered.

"Would it be alright if Red stays here? I would be at ease to know that this mutt will be in safe hands." Cloud requested. Cid cringed at the tiger while Shera crouched down to pat the tiger's head. "Of course, your highness. We are deeply honored; we will make sure that this gorgeous animal is safe from harm." Shera chimed, while scratching the neck of the big cat.

"Thank you, for letting me stay and for the wonderful breakfast. I will be back. Take care Shera, Cid. " Cloud smiled and waved, he left with the soldier. The couple watched them go and they went back inside the house, Red following them.

"Well then, what would you want to eat, Red?" Shera playfully asked the tiger. "Just give 'em a piece of meat, and don't let him in our room. I don't wanna sweep some red fur in my floor." Cid mumbled and went to get his pike. Shera stood up and looked at Cid wearingly, "Are you going out, already?" she asked. "Yeah, I won't be that long. I'll just have a look at Barret. That gorilla must be awake by now." Cid answered as he took a box of cigar at the counter. "Take care, okay? Do not cause any trouble." Shera glared worriedly at her husband. "Sure, sure. Remember what I said about that tiger, he's still a predator." Cid warned her and Shera nodded. "Good, I'll be on my way." He said and left the house.

Shera sighed and looked at the eating tiger. "I guess it's just you and me, Red." Red looked up at her for a few moments and continued to eat. She remembered something and clasped her hands together. "Oh! You must see Tifa. She is in the guest room." Shera said thoughtfully, making Red stop eating. _'Tifa?' _ The mystic beast thought and suddenly remembered his former master—the nymph general.

!---!---!---!---!---!---!

The day of the meeting arrived and Cloud mounted his golden chocobo as he and his troop prepared to go to the mansion of the duke. The whole town gathered in the streets to watch and greet the prince of Midgar. "All hail!" the people cried. The prince raised his hand, a sign of appreciation for the warm welcome he's receiving.

They arrived at the mansion a few moments later and the guards welcomed them with a salute. Two guards opened the main door and everyone inside stopped to look at the new comer. "Presenting your royal highness, Prince Cloud Strife." Everyone in the mansion bowed, greeting the prince with elegance. Cloud smiled and nodded "Please, continue the celebration." He said to them and they continued their affairs.

Cloud walked in the middle of the room and noticed that some people are staring at him. He was used to it because it happens a lot of times, although it is still uncomfortable to be the center of attraction. As usual, every person he passes through bows down before him, giving him way to where he is going; and as usual, he politely nods back and smiles. Being royalty attracts a lot of attention; people try to befriend him, and sometimes use this as an advantage to their businesses.

"Ah, your highness, I am deeply honored to welcome you in my humble home." Prince Cloud looked up to see the duke and his son walking down the stairs. Cloud smiled and waited for them to reach the end of the steps. "Duke Shinra, thank you for inviting me here." Cloud shook the duke's hand. "You must remember my son. He and you were playmates when you were still young." Shinra grabbed his son on the shoulders and introduced him to the prince. "Rufus, it's nice to see you again." Cloud greeted the duke's son and shook his hand. "Yes, it's an honor to see you again your highness. I am surprised that you still recognized me. The last time I saw you, we were still playing with wooden swords." Rufus said and Cloud chuckled, "Good times." The prince replied.

"Ah, please feel free to be acquainted with the others. This is your party, my prince. Rufus, accompany our most valued guest. We will start the meeting later." The duke led the prince to the ballroom hall. "Remember to keep him company, Rufus." The duke murmured softly to his son and left. Rufus smirked at the retreating form of his father and smiled as he turned back to Cloud. "Shall we?" he asked the prince.

Rufus and Cloud walked together towards the noble people—well, to the nobles' beautiful daughters, to be precise. The women noticed the two handsome bachelors going to their direction and they started whispering to each other, giggling at some other's comments. The two men stopped before them and every maiden bowed with finesse. "Your highness." They all greeted. "Ladies." Cloud bowed charmingly in front of them and grinned, making them giggle like gleeful girls. "My, your highness. You still have the flair in these kinds of things." Rufus commented, making them all laugh. "Every woman is to be treated like a gentle flower in a garden. Spoil them with fresh water and sunshine until they are satisfied." The prince replied and smiled. The maidens sighed dreamingly; their hearts melted by his simple flattery.

The orchestra started playing soft waltz music and the girls looked at the two men, expectantly. Cloud blinked and laughed nervously, "Uh, I do not think I could…" he stuttered. "Oh, come on Cloud. Do not break their hearts, a little dance won't hurt." Rufus bowed and took the hand of the lady beside him and kissed it, "May I have this dance, my beautiful maiden?" he asked. "O-of course, your kind sir." She stuttered. The other ladies started murmuring about how lucky that girl is. Cloud used this as an opportunity to walk out but some of the ladies are blocking the way, leaving him a dead end. He was about to give up until he saw someone familiar, he smiled.

All the maidens watched him anxiously as he glided his way towards a young pretty maiden who was looking at the glass fountain. He gently tapped her on the shoulder, she turned around and gasped. Cloud bowed and took her hand, "May I have this dance?" he asked and grinned. The young lady laughed, "Looking for a way to escape the ladies, I see. But aren't you suppose to look for one?" she pouted. Cloud chuckled and shook his head, "Maybe not here, they all look at me like I am some sort of fresh meat." He shuddered. The lady giggled "Alright then, I will be your pawn for now." She said and followed him to the dance floor. They danced their way towards the dance hall and the girl secretly looked at the maidens who were frowning at her, "Now I know what you're talking about when you said they look at you like fresh meat." She whispered. Cloud sighed and smiled, "I'm sorry for the trouble but I really appreciate the help. Thanks, Yuffie."

Yuffie grinned, "You know I am not doing this for free, right dear cousin?" she softly said. Cloud laughed at his younger cousin's attitude, "Why am I not surprise to hear that? By the way, where is your guardian?" he asked her. Yuffie pouted first, not knowing who he was talking about and mouthed an 'oh' after realizing who he was talking about. "Vincent? He said that he was going somewhere for security reasons." She replied.

The prince frowned at her, "Security? Did something happen?" Yuffie looked at his incredulously, "What the hell, Cloud! Have you lost your mind after two days of travelling? The beasts!" Yuffie hissed. "Oh, that." Cloud understood and sighed sadly and Yuffie noticed. "What's wrong, you highness?" she asked worriedly. The prince shook his head, "Nothing, I just remembered someone. That is all." He replied.

Yuffie smiled mischievously, "Is she beautiful?" she asked.

"Ye—what?"

Cloud realized what he just blurted out and tensely looked at his monster of a cousin. "I knew it! It would not take long years before you give in to your manly desires!" she shrieked, causing a lot of heads to turn to their direction. Cloud quickly covered her mouth, "Hush, Yuffie! Or I will not give you your materias!" he hissed, making the princess shut her mouth and mumbled a nervous sorry to the audience.

"Why are you here anyways?" the prince asked. "I told you already, the duke also asked for the Wutai kingdom to join the investigation and for security reasons." She answered. Cloud grunted, annoyed because the duke didn't trust his abilities. He released her and crossed his arms, "And you are here because?" he asked again. Yuffie huffed, "Fine I will tell you. I heard that the team needed a secret weapon and who else would they choose?" she she shrugged.

"Answer the question, Yuf."

"Ugh, you know the answer already."

"You went here to steal materia?"

"Shush it!" Yuffie covered his mouth and Cloud laughed. "It's not funny! It is a rare chance so why not?!" she glared at him. Cloud stopped teasing her and they continued to dance. "Wow, look at that woman. She's so beautiful." Yuffie said, all of a sudden. "Huh? Who?" Cloud to where his cousin was looking and his eyes widened. "Her." Yuffie spoke softly. The beautiful woman turned her gaze towards them and smiled.

!---!---!---!---!---!---!

**A/n: Alright, I'll cut this chapter for now. I have an acceptable reason so don't go loco! I need to be careful with the chronological order of the story because I might mess it up so, there! Pretty good excuse, don't you think? 0.o? I know what you're thinking: "Shit, another cliffhanger.", bear with it. It's for the best.**

Aww, some people actually thought I was going to stop this story since I kept on updating the other one... Tsk. No ways, man. I'm going to finish this whether you like it or you like it! Haha!

**I'll update quickly, so don't worry. I will make this as a promise so that I won't break it. I will not TRY because I PROMISE to update. There's a big difference between the two so, yeah. Maybe 2 to 3 days perhaps?**

**I would like to thank the following readers:**

eitaro00, cerberus angel, Peachie-Trishie, , HisaAngel, vx-Luna-xv, everyday-snowangel, xXxLadySkyxXx, Eva Von Dee

for the reviews!

**Thanks so much for the reviews and comments, and for the support. I'd expect another set of reviews here! Ahehe, so read and review! I can't believe this story got 6,916 hits… XD**


	19. Chapter 19

**Raika-chan: Ya know, I wanna kick myself for breaking my promise… I don't know how I could make it up to y'all.**

**Disclaimer: Is. Don'ts. Owns. FFviis ors anys ofs thes sortss PERIODs.**

"THE VISIT part 2"

_Recap:_

"_Shush it!" Yuffie covered his mouth and Cloud laughed. "It's not funny! It is a rare chance so why not?!" she glared at him. Cloud stopped teasing her and they continued to dance. "Wow, look at that woman. She's so beautiful." Yuffie said, all of a sudden. "Huh? Who?" Cloud to where his cousin was looking and his eyes widened. "Her." Yuffie spoke softly. The beautiful woman turned her gaze towards them and smiled._

!---!---!---!---!---!---!

After Shera finished feeding Red, they both went to see the nymph. "Tifa dear, are you awake?" Shera asked and gently opened the door. They saw Tifa sitting at the window. The nymph turned her head towards them and smiled when she saw the red tiger. "I knew I felt something familiar." She said. _'Tifa, is it really you?' _the tiger asked in his mind and stepped forward. Tifa nodded at the tiger, "Nanaki." She called him and the tiger rushed towards her. "Tifa!" Shera cried, thinking that the red tiger would attack the injured nymph. Nanaki stood and placed his paws on Tifa's lap, he snuggled his head on her abdomen while purring. Tifa giggled and smoothed the tiger's red mane. "There is nothing to fear, Shera. He is an old friend of mine." She explained; her voice still soft and fragile.

'_Master, oh how I missed you so.' _Nanaki growled softly and looked at the nymph. "I missed you too my friend." She softly replied.

---_FLASHBACK---_

_The last monster fell on the ground after being slain by the general nymph. Tifa turned her head to look at her companion, "Nanaki!" she shouted. The red tiger roared and jumped towards the monster, ruthlessly biting it on the nape. The monster gurgled with its own blood and stopped moving. "That is it for now, my friend." she sighed and made her falchions disappear, she looked up at the sky. Nanaki looked at her, "Is there something bothering you, Tifa?" he asked. Tifa looked at the ground and frowned, "You already know what bothers my mind, Nanaki. It is something that needs not to be asked." She replied and patted the tiger's head._

"_The prince will be alright, master."_

_Tifa shook her head and smiled sadly, "I am not convinced, Nanaki. I want to disobey the rules since I am already an exile, but I still have my honor as a general nymph." She sighed and placed aimed her glowing hand towards the monsters' corpses, covering it with thorns and black flowers. They both looked at how the vines curl and knot at the dead beast until it turned into a bed of thorns and roses._

"_Then perhaps, let me be his guardian as your replacement. I do not want to see you like this and I want to help, Tifa. You do trust me, don't you?" the wise tiger suggested. Tifa smiled at her companion, "Nanaki, you are the smartest talking tiger ever."_

---END OF _FLASHBACK---_

"How did you find him, Nanaki?" she asked the tiger. Nanaki shook his head, _'Quite the opposite actually, he found me. I looked for him for many days that I did not even realize I was getting weak. When I planned to go for a hunt, my body stopped moving. That was when the prince found me. He took me in his castle, not caring about the warnings that his servants gave him. When I woke up, I saw him looking at me. I was hungry and I could smell the blood coursing through his veins. I couldn't help it; I was in my predatory state and…' _The tiger paused and looked at the nymph.

Tifa cautiously nodded, partially understanding the situation. _'I… I pounced on him; my predatory instincts got the better of me. Good thing he is skilled and maneuvered my actions. I became weaker and tired; he placed a bucket full of fish in front of me. He fed me and that's when I realized who he was.' _Nanaki ended.

"I see. At least you did what you were told and guarded him." Tifa sighed, relieved that the prince and her pet did not hurt each other. Shera cleared her throat, making the two of them glance at her. Shera did not know what was going on because the nymph and the red tiger were just looking at each other. "Oh, I apologize for my rudeness. I was intently listening to his story." Tifa smiled apologetically at the woman. Shera smiled, "It is fine. I am amazed that you can talk to Red through your mind." She said. Tifa frowned, "Red?"

"Oh, that was what the prince called your friend."

Tifa looked at her friend and laughed, her voice sounded like small chimes. "That is a nice name, Red." She said between laughs. Nanaki growled and leaped off from Tifa's lap and went to lie on Tifa's bed. "So, what is his real name?" Shera asked the nymph.

"Nanaki."

"Does it have a meaning in your language?"

"No, I just thought it was a nice name when I was little. By the way Nanaki, why are you not with the prince?" she asked her pet. Shera walked towards them and sat on the bed, "The prince left him here and went to see the duke. He said that he will be back for you." Tifa nodded, "When will he be back?" she asked.

"Two days."

"No! He is not supposed to go alone." Tifa stood up and walked towards the door but Nanaki beat her to it, blocking her way. "Step aside, Nanaki." Tifa glared at him. _'No I refuse. Your aura is still weak and you need to rest. Please Tifa, do not force yourself.' _Nanaki told her.

"But—."

"Tifa, I would much prefer if you rest first. Until you recuperate, you are not to leave this place." Shera interfered. The nymph sighed, "Okay, one day. Then I can do whatever I want." Tifa went back to sit on the chair.

"Not possible, my friend."

All heads turned to the window and saw Zack, grinning widely at them. "Zack, it's so nice of you to drop by." Shera greeted the soldier. Tifa glared at Zack, annoyed that he came back to pester her. "What did you mean by not possible, Mr. Fair?" she asked. Zack jumped into the room, only to be blocked by the alarmed red beast. "Woah, easy there, fella. I'm not gonna hurt anyone." Zack raised his hands, worried that the beast might pounce on him. "It's alright, Nanaki. He's an acquaintance of Aerith's, he is harmless." Tifa told the red tiger _'Are you sure? He sends off a disturbing aura, it intimidates my senses.' _Nanaki looked up at his former master, Tifa only nodded.

"Okay, you're not allowed to go outside unless you find a way to gain your powers back. You are vulnerable in that kind of state; don't go saying you're not because you are." Zack crossed his arms. _'He is right, Tifa. You will be harmed outside if ever those shadow creepers appear again.' _Nanaki approved him. Tifa looked at Zack, "How is the movement of those beasts?" she asked. Zack shook his head, "They are starting to scatter in different places, their formation is different, as if they are going for an ambush or something." he scratched his head, irritated. "Argh! Whoever this person is, taking control of those creatures, he's unforgivable!" he snarled and cracked his knuckles.

"We need to make a plan, Zack. There isn't much time before they start whatever they are preparing." Tifa glared at the door, annoyed that she is treated like a child. "And that we will do. Actually, I have something for you general." Zack tossed something on Tifa and she caught it effortlessly. She looked at it and glanced at Zack, "Aerith's healing water." Zack grinned, "Although you still need to go to your tree, that water would be enough to replenish your powers for the meantime." He said. The nymph smiled and nodded. In an instant, Tifa can feel the power inside her. "It is time." She said and Zack nodded.

"Wait, Tifa."

Tifa turned to look at Shera, "Are you able to hide your form?" she asked. Tifa shook her head, "No, not yet. But we can still observe his highness stealthily." She replied. Shera frowned and looked around until something caught her eyes. "I think I will be able to help you with that." she breathed out and went towards the closet. Tifa looked at Zack questioningly; Zack shrugged and shook his head. Shera went back to Tifa, holding a rectangular box. The general eyed the box and blinked, "What is it?" she asked. Shera giggled and opened it; Tifa blinked and jerked her head up.

"You want me to use that… thing?"

Shera frowned at Tifa's reaction, "This 'thing', my sweet, is what we call a dress. I have not used it yet, and I know that it will fit you… although I still need to alter it a little bit more, I think. It will help you disguise yourself as a guest." She corrected while looking at Tifa's chest. Tifa blinked and crossed her arms in front of her, suddenly feeling a little bit conscious. "Thank you for the offer Shera but, I think I can finish this mission, even without wearing that dress." The nymph replied. "Oh, but I think it would look lovely on you, general and I too, believe that it will make the job easier." Zack laughed while blocking Tifa who was attempting to escape at the window.

"No, I refuse! Both of you are making this simple mission more complicated. I will not wear that dress." She argued and pushed the Zack out of her way. "And stop making fun of me Mr. Fair; I swear that if I will get my powers back, I will make you wish that you rest in peace." She glared at him, making Zack laughed harder. "I do believe that I threatened you, not make you laugh, you insolent creature from the dead." The infuriated nymph released her falchions and glided towards the laughing man. Zack noticed Tifa raising her falchions on him; he stopped laughing and took a step back. "Now, now Tifa. This is not the right time to do that, and you're pointing it on a comrade!" Zack rushed on Shera's back, shielding himself from the raging nymph. "Move aside, Shera. I do not want to hurt you." Tifa gritted her teeth when Shera shifted; her hands came to her hips.

'_Tifa, be reasonable. This… undead is not worthy enough to be sliced by your celestial falchions.' _Nanaki moved in front of Shera to block Tifa from starting something that she would regret afterwards.

Before Tifa could utter another word, the door opened. All heads turned towards the door and saw Denzel peering on the half-opened door. "Is… Is everything alright? I heard loud noises and I thought someone was being attac—Tifa! What are you doing?!" Denzel rushed towards them and pulled Tifa's arm. "I—I…" Tifa's voice trembled and lowered her swords, "Nothing, Denzel. I am very sorry that we disturbed your sleep." She apologized and dismissed her falchions back. The boy shook his head and smiled, "It's alright, and it was nothing. Oh! What a lovely dress you have there, aunt Shera! Are you going to a party?" Denzel smiled widely and touched the smooth fabric of the crimson dress. "Oh no, I am not the one who's going to wear it, Tifa is." Shera smiled at the boy.

"Wow Tifa! It will surely look good on you! Why not try it out and let us see?" Denzel looked up at the said nymph with eager eyes, Tifa winced.

"Yeah, Teef. Why not try it out? Or are you going to disappoint little Denzel here?"

If looks could kill, Zack would have been dead right now and Zack knew that very well, especially right now. "Kidding, kidding." He laughed nervously. _'Should I eliminate him for you Tifa?' _the red tiger snarled at Zack but said man didn't budge. _'No, he's not worth it, just like you said.' _The nymph replied with her thoughts. Tifa looked back at Denzel, who was still patiently waiting for her answer. Tifa bit her bottom lip; she had never experienced wearing those kinds of robes. She figured that the dress is long enough that it could brush on her ankles. The dress looked like it would hug her body—like it was a second skin, down to her hips, and the dress would spread out if she tried to turn around.

She was right.

She gave in to Denzel's request and wore the dress that Shera gave her. She sighed again as she looked at her reflection on the tall mirror, _'This is ridiculous.'_ She said to herself. "Are you not done yet?" Tifa heard Shera voice, muffled by the door from the room. "Yes, you may come in now." The door opened and the four came in and froze. "Well? What do you all think? It is kind of tight." She muttered to herself while fixing the dress and paused to look at the four statues. "What?" she asked.

Denzel was the first to break from his trance and rushed to hug Tifa, "You look so divine, Tifa! Absolutely lovely!" he grinned, making Tifa smile. "Thank you, young one." She ruffled the boy's hair and looked at the older woman. "What do you think Shera?" she asked. Shera blinked and gasped, "Oh, I am sorry Tifa. I was just stunned by your presence, but wow, look at you! If Cloud sees you, he would never take his eyes off you!" she smiled at the blushing nymph. "His highness… will never look at me that way. I am his sentinel and it is… forbidden if ever a thing like that happens." Tifa straightened up and showed a serious face. Nanaki whined a little and Zack shook his head, "Anyway, you look fantastic Teef. Now that you are all covered up, we can start our mission." He said. Tifa nodded, "Right."

Denzel tugged the hem of Tifa's dress, making the nymph to look at the boy, "What is it?" she asked. "Are you going somewhere?" Denzel wondered if they were going to leave him behind. Tifa knelt down and took Denzel's shoulders, "It will not take long, young one. Now that I found the prince, I must do my duties as his sentinel. I must protect him with my life for he is important to their kingdom." She explained. Denzel looked at her with sad eyes, "Am I not important to you too, Tifa?" he bravely asked, leaving Tifa in shock. "Denzel!" she called him but he ran to the door and closing it with little force.

"What just happened?" she asked herself. Shera held Tifa's shoulder and smiled at her. "I will talk to him, Tifa. Protecting the prince is your top priority for now, Denzel will be fine; you have nothing to worry about. Now go." Tifa looked at Shera for a while and nodded, she eyed Zack and Zack half-smirked at her. "We will be going, then. Nanaki will be staying here so that you will be safe from those beasts if they try to attack." Tifa told the woman, said woman nodded softly and pulled her hand slowly from Tifa's shoulder "Please be safe." she whispered as the two guardians rushed towards the window.

!---!---!---!---!---!---!

"How're ya feelin' my friend?" Cid sat on the chair beside the bed and looked at the injured man. "Not so good, my arm's gone. Now I won't be able to hug my girl." Barrett scratched his head with his remaining hand and smiled sadly, "I wonder what she would think of me, a daddy with incomplete body parts?" Cid slapped Barrett's shoulder, making the big man howl in pain. "What the fuck, man?! Are ya tryin' to kill me?!" Barrett cussed and cradled his shoulder.

"Stop trying to be a sourpuss and pull 'yerself together. You are lookin' at Edge's greatest mechanic, damn it!" Cid cussed and flicked his nose. "What're you talkin' about, foo'? You plan on making me a mechanical puppet or somethin'?" Barrett gritted his teeth, not wanting what his friend is planning to do to him. Cid looked at his friend, his eyes serious. "Look buddy. There is no other option. If ya still want to hug Marlene and become the daddy she wants ya to be, you gotta make some sacrifices and besides, how'd ya find a way to carry three large kegs of beer if ya don't have two hands?" Cid grinned.

"I guess you're right, Cid." Barrett grinned back at his best friend and punched playfully at each other. "This is goin' to be one my greatest inventions!" Cid smirked at his friend. Barrett chuckled softly and smiled, "I miss my baby girl. I shouldn't have accepted this stupid mission in the first place, look at what it did to me." Cid clicked his tongue and took a cigarette stick from his pocket "It was an accident, buddy. You did not see them coming at you and damn, you're fuckin' lucky that you got your ass out there and survive with all that blood loss." He said. "Well, it was you who saw me and took out all those beasts single-handedly." Barrett muttered, Cid looked at him. "I was carrying a pike, you got nothin'. Anyway, it won't matter anymore 'cause the prince of Midgar is here to wipe-out all those dogs." Cid explained.

"His highness is here? I thought he was supposed to choose his bride at Midgar?"

Cid raised his eyebrow, "What the fuck are ya talkin' about?" Barrett's face was all scrunched up and is thinking deeply. "Oy, Barrett. D'ya know the prince?" the blond man asked. "Yes, I am at his father's service. I was assigned to investigate this problem with the wild dogs." He replied. Cid scratched his chin, "Hn, that's weird. Prince Cloud said the same thing. He came here to do the same thing although what he found was his lost sentinel." Barrett laughed aloud, "What a small fucking world."

"What a small fucking world indeed."

!---!---!---!---!---!---!

Tifa arrived at the mansion of Shinra in an elegant chocobo carriage. Zack insisted her to ride something that would not cause any suspicions. "_You're not capable of running anyways; you might ruin that pretty dress_." Tifa bit her thumb and cussed silently, "Damn that rotten corpse! Damn him to hell! He's making a fool out of me, making me become part of the human race." She hissed. She composed herself when the door of the carriage was opened, "This way, milady." The escort bowed in front of her, "Shall I accompany you to the door?" he continued. "No, I'd rather the dogs accompany me to the door." She mumbled.

"Milady?"

"Yes, that would be great, thank you." she fake-smiled at the escort as she locked her arm with him, she heard Zack guffawed in thin air. The soldiers opened the door and Tifa stiffened, everyone from her sight was looking at her with shocked or confused eyes. _'Why are they looking at me like that? I do look… human, according to Shera and I believe her, so why?' _she thought. She shook her head and composed herself, she walked gracefully forward, her head held up high, and imagined that these people are her subordinate nymphs. She walked with and imperious aura, everyone in front of her was giving her way.

She heard a lot of whispered words behind her, making her smirk.

"Who is that beautiful woman?"

"Where is she from? Is she a royal blood?"

"Judging by the way she moved she must have been well-trained. She must be royalty!"

"But I have not seen her from all the kingdoms and cities that I visited. I should have recognized her immediately."

"Look at her skin! What does she use?"

The whispers and mumbles continued as she reached the ice fountain. She frowned and looked around and still there was no sign of the prince. "Where is he?" she whispered and hugged her body. Someone tapped her on her shoulder making her turn around, "Pardon me milady but you seem to be looking for someone." The man smiled at her. Tifa could not find her words and was just staring at the handsome man; she cleared her thoughts and stared at his crimson eyes.

"Yes, I am looking for his highness, prince Cloud." She replied. The man blinked and chuckled, "Of course, his highness is with Rufus, the son of duke Shinra. You might not believe me but I sense that Shinra has skeletons in his closet, if you know what I mean." Tifa frowned again and tried to look somewhere else. "I do not know what you are talking about." She said. The man sighed and pointed at a place where a lot of young ladies were gathered. "I'm guessing that his highness is in that group." He said. Tifa looked at the squealing ladies and found it disbelievingly, "How can you be so sure?" she asked, making the man laugh aloud. "I can see his chocobo-butt hair from here." He pointed out and Tifa laughed softly, understanding his point. "I see what you mean. I guess I should go and meet him then." She smiled at the man. "Oh, alright then. By the way I am Noctis Caelem. May I know yours?"

Tifa looked at the ground hesitantly and looked back at him.

"Tifa. I am Tifa Lockhart."

"Tifa, it suits you. I will remember it, till then, Miss Lockhart."

Tifa smiled at him and nodded, "It was nice knowing you, Noctis." She said and walked towards the prince.

!---!---!---!---!---!---!

**A/N: Stop! Before you say anything, let me find a place to hide (hides under the bed)! Okay, I know I shouldn't have made that stupid promise. Everything was so sudden and well, an uncle of mine died last December so we went to the province. We stayed there for 40 days (I'm a Catholic, I need to follow the ritual) and just came back recently. I wasn't able to update my story because we were on a mountain, damn it.**

**Anyways, woah… I borrowed a name from Final Fantasy versus XIII. Prince Noctis is one hot dude! Harharhar! Some might must have thought that it was Vincent... uhm, anyway... If you look at him clearly, he looks like Uchiha Sasuke! In my own personal point of view I look at him like he's the son of Tifa and Cloud… with that spiky black hair and red eyes (heheheee). Don't blame me, I an avid Cloti fan!**

**Sorry for the late update and please don't hate me. Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
